


Life Through a Palette of Greys

by TinyGhostWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color Blindness, Eventual Smut, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyGhostWriter/pseuds/TinyGhostWriter
Summary: Alice Jones, a golden-haired girl with a fair complexion. Taupe freckles made a cute trail along her jawline, birthmark constellations across a landscape of smooth skin. She often wore a smile, exposing a set of iridescent white teeth. Her exquisite azure irises glimmered, drenched in a fascinating hue of cerulean. Not that the young woman could actually perceive any of this, the color spectrum evaded her sight.Colors, a characteristic of human visual discernment, described by using names such as yellow, orange, red, violet, indigo, blue, and green. Most people were doomed to see life through a palette of greys. Trichromaticism was a privilege only bestowed onto individuals who had unlocked the ability, a process known as accentuation. A sophisticated term, the word simply referred to the romantic transaction of kissing an anointed person and receiving the gift of prismatic vision.





	1. Yellow

Chapter 1

Yellow

* * *

 

The sun shined intensely amidst the clouds, a blazing celestial sphere that blessed the sky with its presence. Resplendent and dazzling, as well as undeniably formidable, a marvelous panoramic spectacle, imperceptible to many impotent eyes. _Yellow_. The amber hue enveloping the neighborhood of Hyperion Heights, population of five thousand, an inconsequential district found in the city of Seattle. Solar rays showered across the stratosphere, raining down over a shabby, little restaurant.  
  
It was a quaint establishment by the side of the main avenue, stuck in between a small bookshop and large hardware store. The neon yellow and blue sign proclaimed the name of the facility, Rollin' Bayou, flashing brightly for motorists to see. The beige painting on the walls had been slightly chipped at some borders, in dire need of a fresh coat. The window panels appeared clean enough, but a few smudges were impossible to remove, similar to how some deeply inflicted scars never fully heal.  
  
Although the exterior design couldn't be any more provincial, it suited the meager restaurant. The interior was well-furnished, checkered linoleum floor, alternating tones of grey. The scrumptious aroma of bacon and eggs, mixed together into a unique fragrance that wafted through the atmosphere, the smell lingered across the air. Warm and comfortable, the diner provided its customers with a quiet place, reserved for their personal thoughts.

Tiana, the owner of the pleasant diner, a stunning raven-haired woman, her husband, Naveen, content with being a waiter.  _Happily, ever after_. Deeply in love, both inconceivably attractive, their life resembled a modern-day fairytale, if the fable resumed beyond the final page, after reality set in and a lot of bills must be paid.  
  
Unruly curls, yellow tresses cascaded down to a pair of slouching shoulders, a young woman sat alone at the outdoor seating area. Clad in a red flannel shirt, far too large, the hemline reaching to the thighs, where both her legs had been crossed. With long, black leggings, ripped at the knees. Situated on a wooden bench, a sketchbook laid over the table's surface, a case of multicolored pencils was cradled against the juncture of the blonde's folded appendages.  
  
Alice Jones, a golden-haired girl with a fair complexion. Taupe freckles made a cute trail along her jawline, birthmark constellations across a landscape of smooth skin. She often wore a smile, exposing a set of iridescent white teeth. Her exquisite azure irises glimmered, drenched in a fascinating hue of cerulean. Not that the young woman could actually perceive any of this, the color spectrum evaded her sight.   
  
Colors, a characteristic of human visual discernment, described by using names such as yellow, orange, red, violet, indigo, blue, and green. A physical attribute, derived from the stimulation of cone cells in the eye. _Electromagnetic radiation_. _Reflected wavelength_. _Emission absorption_. These phrases tried to materialize a concept that was too complex, inexplicable to those who could not experience the phenomenon for themselves.  
  
Most people were doomed to see life through a palette of greys. Trichromaticism was a privilege only bestowed onto individuals who had unlocked the ability, a process known as _accentuation_. A sophisticated term, the word simply referred to the romantic transaction of kissing an anointed person and receiving the gift of prismatic vision. As such would be the case with any unexplained occurrence, the anomaly could be studied from two polarizing perspectives.   
  
Sentimental enthusiasts claim that people who granted each other the ability to see colors, would be known as soulmates. Optometrists theorize that the reaction was random, a surge of pheromones, activating the optic nerves located inside the human retinas. A relatively logical hypothesis, but it did not explain how only one person possessed the power to activate the release of those alleged chemical substances. Science or faith, either way, every individual had a single predestined partner, able expand their visual capacity, a procedure aptly called, becoming _accentuated_.

For the most part, Alice enjoyed the idea of soulmates, that somewhere in the world, one person would feel compelled to love her unconditionally. _Home_. The little girl buried inside of Alice's heart, under layers of disappointment and sorrow, the pitiful orphan who had never been adopted by a dotting family or coddled as a child, she urgently longed to be accentuated, because living without the hope of finding love was hardly an existence at all.   
  
Alice ran a hand through her scruffy hair, looking at a pudgy bird that had been perching on top of a lamp post. Fingers gripping a pencil, an assortment of jewelry hung from her wrists, emitting a jingling noise with each stroke that Alice made across the paper. An intricate ring adorned her thumb, the effigy of a rose woven around a crucifix was plastered over the metallic band. It clinked against the table, a rhythmic tapping sound.  
  
Despite Alice's daltonism, she aspired to become an artist. People might consider the idea to be absurd, but Alice believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast. She was an advocate, supporting the unattainable causes. Accentuation, to a young woman whose dreams as a painting virtuoso were unfeasible, would be a blessing, and to the small child who yearned for love, might seem like a miracle.  
  
A recently hired employee, waiting for the diner to open. She had moved to the United States of America from some faraway distant land, commonly known as England. Alice enjoyed pretending that she was a mysterious traveler, but in actuality, the blonde wanted to escape. Some prisons didn't consist of four unyielding walls, not at all, the enclosed spaces imposed by a person's own inhibitions were the most limiting.  
  
A different country offered Alice a fresh, clean slate. She abandoned the hindering influence of her past. Alice was determined to find a new setting, a place where no one knew that she had been a foster child, or about her lack of parents. _Or about her mental affliction_. Aggrieved by the weight a perplexing condition, Alice always felt like an outcast. Her mind wandered, composing unusual thoughts. Atypical neurological wiring, Alice reassured herself. Not a serious mental illness, she denied vehemently. Alice desperately just wanted to belong. 

Gathering the pitiful amount of money that she had, Alice left England, the small town of Whitby, and headed to the state of Washington. Enough funds to rent a mangy apartment at the outskirts of Hyperion Heights, attaining a decent job to generate income, Alice began her life's next great chapter, feeling as though she was at the brink of a monumental turning point.  
  
A flick of an arm, cuff of the sleeve slid down, and Alice caught a glimpse of her wristwatch. Two minutes until the diner opened. More than enough time. Alice collected all the pencils, tossing them inside her backpack. She pulled out a cobalt shirt, slipping it over her flannel blouse, the yellow cursive writing read 'Rollin' Bayou' under the drawing of a firefly, the diner's distinct logo. The cheap article of clothing functioned as a mangy type of uniform. Tiana and Naveen could barely afford to hire Alice, let alone provide a package of employee benefits. Pulling at the hemline of the garment, the blonde surveyed her own presentation, stretching out the fabric.  
  
"That looks cute." A blithe voice chirped, beckoning Alice to shift her gaze toward the source.  
  
Towering before Alice, a beautiful young woman, honey-colored tendrils of wavy locks fluttered against the wind, loose and wild. She stood in front of Alice, arms folded, hips slanted to the side. Her sparkling irises were a shade of grey that Alice couldn't identified as emerald. A lopsided smile, displaying two adorable dimples, under a perfect set of cheekbones, forming an enthralling composition.  
  
Rendered completely speechless, Alice's breath hitched, she stared upon the playful intruder with an awestruck expression. Alice's eyes appraised the other girl's appearance, from head to toe. A fitted blazer over a satin blouse, tight pants that were snug around the ankles, wearing a pair of black high-heeled shoes, augmenting the young woman's already tall stature. Alice assumed that she was in the presence of either a professional fashion model or an ethereal goddess, there could be no other acceptable explanation.  
  
"O-Oh. Yeah, it's my uniform. For here. The place I work at. Which is this diner." Alice fumbled with her words, a verbal catastrophe.

The young woman didn't seem fazed by Alice's stammered response, she was too busy inspecting the blonde's sketchbook. Her emerald irises glittered with admiration, reviewing the meticulously drafted illustration of a bird. Alice watched as the foreign fingertips skimmed across the image. Abruptly, as if a disconcerting thought had interjected, the girl's face hardened, the bridge of her nose scrunching up.  
  
"Can you see in color?" The intrusive question was uttered softly, and Alice could have sworn that she heard a tinge of disappointment.  
  
"No, not at all." Alice shook her head, "I was just drawing with random colors, trying to match the shade of grey that I can see. Hoping for the best, you know?"    
  
Perhaps Alice had been imagining things, but the young woman's facial features may have started to relax after hearing her answers. Alice dispelled the meddling thought, refusing to allow fantasies to distract her. Such a gorgeous girl was clearly out of Alice's league.  
  
"Robin." The green-eyed girl smiled charmingly, hooking both thumbs through the straps of her pants.  
  
"No, I think that it was more of a sparrow, maybe a canary." Alice tilted her head to the side, analyzing the drawing, "Or just one of those generic brown birds that—"  
  
"No, no, no. I meant—" A chuckle spilled from out of the young woman's lips, and Alice found herself already addicted to the sound, "My name is Robin Mills."  
  
The beautiful girl,  _Robin Mills_ , smiled at Alice, thoroughly entertained by the blonde's blundering antics. The young woman tapped a hand to her own chest when she said 'Robin' once again. Amused by the bewildered look on Alice's face, Robin comically emphasized the correlation between the name and herself.  
  
"O-Oh." Alice blushed, a pink tint flushing across her cheeks, "Um, yeah. I'm Alice. I am also not a bird."

Articulate, eloquent. _I am also not a bird_. What a thought-provoking statement. Alice felt sure that she had made a fool of herself. Looking like an idiot before noon, a personal best. She needed to fix this mess and savage the conversation. Names, introductions, done and done. Alice couldn't remember the following step in a normal social interaction. _Favorite color?_ More like, most desirable tone of grey.

For reasons unknown, Robin had interpreted the blonde's nervous mess of an introduction as an invitation to take a step closer. Alice's pulse quickened, heart racing against her breastbone. Robin raked one hand through a luscious mane of dark, yellow curls, conflicted by something, chewing on her lower lip.

Unnerved by Robin's sudden close proximity, Alice scrambled to regain her composure. She was a waitress, at this diner. _Focus_. Alice's arm reached to her back pocket, pulling out a notepad and a pen. The blonde audibly gulped. Breakfast specials. Blueberry pancakes. Bacon and fried eggs. Sugar-coated beignets. Belgium waffles with maple syrup.  
  
"I was wondering if—"  
  
"What would you like to order?" Alice accidentally interrupted whatever Robin was planning to say.  
  
Green eyes flickering with an emotion that couldn't be identified, Robin seemed deflated. Her mouth twisted into a bemused grimace, at a loss for words. She sighed, flopping down onto the bench. Back leaning against the table's edge, Robin's arms were slouched across bended legs, over her thighs. She was facing Alice, glancing at the blonde while her minded debated a decision.  
  
"I guess, uh..." Robin brought a hand up to her neck, rubbing apprehensively before shrugging in resignation, "Two sugar-coated beignets—"  
  
"We have a three for two special?" Alice chimed in, "It comes with a free beverage. Coffee, or milk, and, um. Water."  
  
Gazing up at the inept waitress, eyes squinting due to the bright sunshine, Robin looked absolutely adorable, enough to fluster Alice once more. Reciting the menu, morning beverages. _Calm down, Alice. It's just the prettiest girl in the world, no reason to panic_. Coffee. Milk. Orange juice. Apple juice. Lemon juice. Incorrect, normal people called it lemonade.  
  
"Sure. Coffee is fine." Robin nodded, pupils straining against the intense luminosity of the daylight.  
  
"Coming right up!" Alice grinned, bowing her head, and scampering off toward the diner.  
  
Trudging along, an energetic skip in her gait, Alice beamed with pride. She strolled into the diner, gliding through the doors. A jingle ran out across the establishment, broadcasting the news of Alice's arrival. She leaned over the counter, ripping the sheet of paper from off her notepad, and slapping it on the linoleum surface. Three beignets, and one large coffee. Alice had successfully tended to the needs of her first customer. _Robin_. A young woman who was too beautiful to be real.

Scrutinizing the lovestruck look upon Alice's face, Tiana smirked knowingly, nodding her head. _Alice Jones, summary of qualifications, the ability to become deeply infatuated with a customer at first sight_. Tiana glided along the counter, retrieving the beignets, and pouring coffee into a paper cup. The raven-haired woman moved effortlessly around the kitchen, and within about two minutes, Robin's items were placed in front of an absentminded waitress. 

"Alice, the order is ready." Tiana announced, "Alice? Alice!"  
  
Elbow perched on the counter, palm wedged under her own chin, Alice was fully immersed within a daydream, staring at the clock hanging from the diner wall. Spellbounded, enchanted, captivated, mystified in a daze, zombified _,_  a state of perpetual fossilization. Alice's cerulean eyes stayed vacant as she astral projected to another realm.  
  
"Alice? Order?" Tiana snapped her fingers, waved both arms around, and considered lighting up a signal flare, "Alice!"  
  
"H-Huh?" Alice's mind returned to the land of the living.  
  
"The. Order. Is. Ready." Tiana drawled out each word, shoving the items into Alice's barely capable hands.  
  
"Oh, s-sorry, T." Alice apologized, "I was just thinking."

"An uncharted territory for you?" Tiana teased, but Alice was too transfixed by fleeting musings of Robin to notice her employer's impish remark.  
  
With a wink, Alice took her leave, meandering out of the diner. Tiana blinked, trying to remember if she had ever agreed to the nickname of 'T' and contemplating whether Alice's incompetence would become problematic or remain endearing. Truth be told, Naveen, the poor dear, he could hardly mop the floors, so Alice was still Tiana's best employee by default. Astonishing.  
  
Swinging open the restaurant door, a second jingle heralded Alice's departure. The daylight was radiant, burning against the blonde's retinas. _Yellow_. If Alice could see colors, the incandescent sun and Robin's flawless hair would share the same hue. A fitting notion, for the magnificent young woman to correlate with the scintillating star.  
  
The blonde scrurried to where Robin sat, patiently waiting for her meal. Equipped with a genuine smile, Alice held out the package of beignets and the paper cup before the green-eyed girl, having assumed that her customer wanted the treats served in a portable fashion. Someone like Robin must be busy, she just proliferated a sophisticated disposition, much too refined to waste time loitering at a second-class diner.  
  
"Your order's ready!" Alice exclaimed buoyantly.  
  
"To go?" Robin quirked up an eyebrow, evidently unhappy with Alice's presumption.  
  
"Yeah, well. I thought that—"  
  
"It's fine." Robin interrupted Alice's explanation with a clipped response, "This should cover it."  
  
Standing up, disembarking off the bench, Robin's hand slipped into her front pocket and procured a few random bills. Robin didn't bother to count the currency, she snatched her purchases from out of Alice's fingers and exchanged them for monetary papers. A sullen demeanor had replaced Robin’s cheerfulness. She brushed past Alice, taking her leave.  
  
"O-Oh, okay. Um." Alice shuffled to the side, staring at Robin's back, "Come again, please."  
  
The blonde's parting last words, the sincerity injected into each syllable was able to petrify Robin's feet. At a sluggish rate, she pivoted around to face Alice once more. The crease on her forehead became smooth, eyes averting Alice's apprehensive gaze. With a weird nervousness, Robin looked up at the befuddled waitress.  
  
"You'd _want_ me to come again?" Robin muttered.  
  
"Yes!" Alice blurted out, a bit too zestfully.  
  
Alice's exuberant outburst had a restorative effect on the other girl's mood. Robin swayed both feet anxiously, and cocked her head to the side. She gazed at Alice thoughtfully, deliberating something within her mind. The corners of Robin's lips moved upward, she let out an exasperated breath.    
  
"Then I'll be back." Robin acquiesced, smiling with candid mirth, "Goodbye, Alice."

"Goodbye, Robin." Alice finally managed to convey a coherent sentence to Robin.  
  
Grinning distractedly, Robin stood there, with one hand clamped around the coffee cup, while her other clutched the bag of beignets, fingers digging into the package.  _Curiouser and curiouser_. Robin hadn't taken a sip of the beverage and she did not appear to be in any hurry to eat her treats.

The city started to awaken, the clamor of pedestrians, the screeching of tires against the asphalt pavement. A passing vehicle honked at another motorist, an incident that didn't pertain to either one of the blondes, but effectively pried Robin away from her idle stupor. A reddening flush against the young woman's cheeks, Robin became aware of her own awkwardness and chuckled timidly.

Leaning on a heel as she spun around, Robin graced Alice with one last grin, before heading out. Shoes clinking against the concrete ground, she staggered toward the sidewalk, muttering something indistinguishable to herself. Robin was stressed, perhaps she had a job interview or a taxing commitment that weighed heavily upon her mind.   
  
Alice enumerated all the possible reasons why Robin had been behaving erratically, feeling intrigued by the elusive nature of the enigmatic stranger's temperament. Alice felt perplexed, unable to believe that a gorgeous golden-haired young woman would visit such a rudimentary diner. Perhaps Robin didn't even exist, maybe she was just a figment of Alice's overactive imagination, the product of her chimerical psyche. Yet, if being mentally sane meant not seeing Robin ever again, then Alice preferred to wholeheartedly accept the fact that she might have lost her mind.


	2. Orange

Chapter 2

Orange

* * *

 

Colors were an important component of everyday life. Being able to see them was an invaluable trait, an achievement that would increment a person's aptitude to fulfill particular endeavors. The world tried to adapt, molding its rules to accommodate to the visual monotony. Infrastructural regulations, and even legal ordinances, all revolved around accentuation. Traffic signals used marquees with instructive words, unable to rely on the prismatic bulbs of red, yellow, and green. Text and letters, more descriptive tags and categorical labels, society had adjusted to achromatopia.

Basic manual labor didn't require accentuation, a fact that Alice considered to be fortuitous. Amongst the spotlessly mopped the floors, the cushioned booths with small round tables were free of crumbs and food particles. The polished counter gleamed, reflecting off all the lighting along the dining area. Modern chandeliers hung from the ceilings, dustless and sparkling. Tiny, twinkling lights, tastefully strung around the windows. The giant, copper coffee machine was scrubbed and dried. All of Alice's inaugural chores had been accomplished. The Rollin' Bayou now looked ready for the arrival of constituents.

Certain seemingly fundamental tasks became significantly easier when an individual could see colors, such as purchasing the correct selection of items. Restocking the inventory. A daunting responsibility, an assignment delegated to a low-level employee. The difference between strawberry jam and orange marmalade was virtually undetectable if it weren't for the distinctive hue of red and orange. 

Using the funds set aside for supplies, Alice had already made a critical mishap during her second day as a waitress. A box full of orange marmalade jars. Organizing the condiments and spices on the shelves in the backroom, Alice realized that she must have grabbed an incorrect crate from the supermarket. Instead of two bulk packages of strawberry jam, she bought one of citrus jelly. At least half of the order was properly done. _Is the glass half empty or half full?_ Alice highly doubted that Tiana would view the situation with optimism. People who owned struggling businesses didn't care much for proverbial phrases.

Tiana and Naveen, having been married for about half of their lives, both were accentuated, and blissfully ignorant to the errors that color-blinded individuals had the tendency of making. Alice sighed, she really needed this job. The rent of her crummy apartment was due at the end of the month. The blonde paced around the small compartment for a brief moment, trying to formulate some type of solution to her current predicament.

A rambunctious jingle resonated across the diner, startling the agitated waitress. Alice glanced at her wristwatch, it was ten minutes before seven in the morning. An early customer. How strange. People preferred to visit a fancy gourmet coffee shop at this hour. Alice might as well serve the punctual individual, he or she could probably be the golden-haired girl's last client.

Scurrying out of the backroom, Alice's feet stumbled as she headed toward the diner's forefront. Proper uniform shirt, fixed collar. _Check_. Blue pants without rips or tears, held up by a belt. _Check_. Nametag securely pinned on the fabric right above her left breast. _Check_. Emerging from the rear doors that led to the kitchen, the blonde's eyes widened when she spotted her intrusive patron. 

Alice's first customer, the beautiful young woman named Robin, wearing a satin blouse, hair styled in loose curls, dangling down to her shoulders. Robin sat on one of the stools by the counter, examining every inch of the diner. Alice was pleased to discover that Robin might not be a figment of her imagination. No one else had seen the green-eyed girl yesterday, which gave Alice great cause for concern. 

"Hey!" Alice approached Robin, displaying a shaky smile, "You came."

"Of course I came." Robin responded with a charming grin.

For a few minutes, the rest of world froze, the two young women simply gazed at one another. Immersed in a hypnotic state, Alice wondered if seeing colors could ever compare to looking at Robin's gorgeous face. The undiscerning waitress suddenly noticed that she was blatantly staring at Robin, and began fumbling around her back pockets.

"Well, what would you like to order?" Alice pulled out her notepad and pen, "Seeing as you might be my first and _last_ customer..."

"Oh?" Robin frowned, creasing her eyebrows with sincere consternation, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Um. I sort of bought a crate of the wrong jam." Alice divulged, "It's just that— I can't _bloody_ see color, and apparently, red is very similar to orange."

Alice forgot to mention how the jars had explicitly distinct labels, 'Orange Marmalade' and 'Strawberry Jam'. The lettering was incredibly large. Accompanied by pictures of the corresponding fruits. Written in five languages. Including Braille. A completely blind person could have avoided making Alice's mistake.

"What if a customer requests orange marmalade?" Robin suggested, "Then your boss will think that you made a savvy business decision, that you added more options to the menu."

"Adding an option to the menu only works if people actually want to _order_ the new option." Alice sighed, "Besides myself, I don't know of anyone who likes orange marmalade, at least not as much as they like strawberry jam."

"Are you kidding?" Robin grinned, "I _love_ orange marinade!"

"Marmalade."

"That one too." Robin nodded enthusiastically.

Alice flashed Robin a bright smile, basking in their mutual love for citric fruit preservatives. It was a proven statistic, one out of every four successful relationships started off with an inconspicuous lie. Most people made exaggerated positive claims about themselves in order to impress another individual. Robin took a uniquely creative approach to the concept of 'harmless white lies' by pretending to like orange marmalade.  

"So, how about you make me a bagel with orange marmalade?" Robin continued, "And I'll have an orange marmalade sandwich, to go, as lunch."

"Really?" Alice unwittingly presented Robin with an opportunity to be honest.

"Of course!" Robin lied.

"Coming right up!" Alice chirped, bowing her head.

Performing a quick spin, Alice strutted away, barging through the kitchen doors. Since the diner wasn't brimming with customers during the early sunrise, Tiana had allowed Alice to supervise the establishment by herself, at least until nine in the morning when Naveen's workshift commenced. _Alice would only have to be responsible for two hours, what could go possibly wrong?_ A rhetorical question that Tiana definitely didn't want answered. 

Alice sauntered toward the bread container, retrieving a bagel and two slices of white bread. Toasted until golden-brown. Smeared with a generous amount of orange marmalade. She added slabs of cheddar cheese to the sandwich, dividing the concoction into two wedges. Packaging had to be adequate, Alice wrapped both triangular treats in an aluminum foil, and tenderly placed them inside a paper bag.

The bagel, crispy and warm, was coated with the citrine jelly, and then situated onto a plate. Alice poured some freshly produced orange juice inside a glass, and grabbed a few napkins. A healthy source of ascorbic acid for Robin, enough to prevent an onset of scurvy, a sort of malnutritional disease that sailors frequently acquired. _Captain Robin, the most gorgeous pirate commander to ever voyage across the seven seas._ To be fair, Alice knew nothing about nautical terms.

Both hands gripping the food tray, Alice walked out of the kitchen, pushing against the rear doors with her back. Robin was waiting for her, a wide grin decorated the green-eyed girl's face. Alice reciprocated the gesture, gliding to where Robin sat. A comfortable silence fell upon the two young women, exchanging shy and nervous glances. 

The golden-haired waitress quickly arranged the meal on top of the counter, procuring a set of utensils. Robin seemed like the sort of girl who would eat a bagel with a fork and a knife. She allocated a stack of napkins near Robin's hand. Alice's fingers accidentally brushed against the other young woman's knuckles. The figurative fluttering of butterflies began to occur inside of Alice's stomach. _Danaus plexippus_. _Orange_. The monarch butterfly.

"Alice?" Robin arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, observing how Alice's eyes had glazed over, "Are you okay?"

Biting her lower lip sheepishly, Alice didn't know how to respond. Her head swam as if she were heavily intoxicated. Alice found it difficult to conceal her mental instability when she stood in the presence of such a beautiful girl. Alice inhaled a deep breath and released a defeated sigh, succumbing to the misguided belief that honesty was the best course of action.

"Well, sometimes, when I become really, really nervous, I sort of get lost in a daze." Alice confessed, "It's like, I have butterflies, trapped inside my stomach, you know? I'm just— I'm just  _too much_ for most people."

"Yeah, I get it." Robin emerald irises sparkling with raw understanding, "But you aren't too much for me, alright?"

Robin's complacent expression was a bit too overwhelming, prompting Alice to take a deep breath. She imagined for a moment, all the foster families that didn't want her. The cold and desolate houses, kitchens filled with other children who were sometimes remembered but frequently forgotten. Darling, honey, sweetheart, the terms of false endearment, used instead of 'Alice' because none of these people ever bothered to learn her name. Alice simply existed in the memory of everyone that she met as a vague blur of movement, an inconsequential detail.

The whispers and murmurs rummaging around inside of the blonde's head became subdued by the mere sight of Robin's inspiriting smile. Alice wasn't an imbecile. The young woman knew that people weren't cured in real life with the implementation of sweet gestures or amicable grins, and yet, she couldn't stop herself from feeling lighter. _But you aren't too much for me, alright?_ Robin's reassurances had soothed Alice's worries, at least for a little while. _No one has ever said that to me before_. Alice admitted to herself, but felt unable to voice the sentiment, frightenes that the words would alarm Robin.

Interpreting Alice's silence as the cue for a much needed segue in the conversation, Robin cleared her throat and opted to change the current topic of discussion. Ignoring the unwarranted set of utensils lying next to the plate, she assessed the breakfast meal. Two circular bagel pieces, toasted until the exterior became brittle and crispy, plastered with a thick layer of orange marmalade. A fun insight, Robin despised the flavor of most citrus fruits, and coincidentally, a lunch package holding a similar sandwich awaited her. Needless to say, Robin was an endearing idiot.

"So, how about, I eat this—" Robin pointed at the bagel, "And you tell me more about yourself?"

"Me?" Alice scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "To be frank, I'm not quite that interesting." 

"Let me be the judge of that." Robin teased, hoping to incite playfulness.

"It's just— I'm not really good at small talk. I mean, how can anyone just randomly start talking about a subject? You know, like the weather? What could you possibly say about the weather?" Alice ranted, shaking her head in denial, "I am just not very good at starting a conversation."

At some point during the cute ramblings, Alice had placed a hand on the counter. She began to tap the pads of her fingertips against the surface, growing exceedingly anxious. Alice hated these spontaneous episodes, the fleeting moments when she couldn't control her overactive mind.

"Hey." Robin rested her palm over Alice's hand, "You are doing fine."

Robin looked up at the blonde, Alice's eyes were large and round with sadness. Robin didn’t want to witness that sentiment on Alice's face, not ever again. The young woman gave Alice a soft grin, and the jittery waitress, compromising and beautiful, smiled back because she knew that Robin felt uncomfortable. A beam of sunlight crossed Alice's shoulder from the window, illuminating her golden curls, and for a second, Robin could have sworn that she saw colors.

"Just talk to me about anything." Robin insisted, "Tell me about— Well. What's your favorite animal?"

Children often became best friends by bonding over favorite animals, sharing a box of crayons in sixty-four kinds of grey, or through a friendly debate on which brand of potato chips was the best. Alice possessed the power to revert Robin back into a small infant. _What's your favorite animal? An Autobiographical Guide on How to Fail at Flirting,_ by theproud author, Robin Mills. The green-eyed girl might have not been a poet when it came to verbalizing feelings, but nevertheless, her thumb hadn't stop stroking Alice's knuckles as they chatted.

"I sort of love bunnies. Not rabbits." Alice answered, "There's a _huge_ difference! For one thing..."

Alice was receptive to the mating call of the _Robynus Stupidex_ , an unfortunate species of young female human that lacked the capacity to initiate proper adult dialogue. Alice had some strong opinions in regards to bunnies and rabbits, reciting every single thing that she knew about the carrot-eating critters. Robin listened raptly, focusing on the hand motions that Alice made as she spoke. These adorable mannerisms captured Robin's attention, and she lost herself within the depths of Alice's expressive blue eyes.

Taking a bite of the bagel, Robin cringed as an acerbic flavor swept across her tongue. While Alice spoke animatedly, Robin alternated between concentrating on the girl's remarks and struggling not to regurgitate the chewed morsels of her unpleasant meal. Having to consume a marmalade made from orange slices, tangerine chunks, lemon zest, and everything that Robin's taste-buds vehemently hated, might prove to be a taxing ordeal, but as Alice's face lit up, she couldn't regret her misleading decision. Robin would eat a whole bowl of rotten spoiled cheese wedges if it meant getting to see Alice's smile.

* * *

Robin Mills, a senior undergraduate student at the University of Washington, striving to earn her bachelor of arts degree with a major in law, societies, and justice. She aspired to become a criminal attorney, upholding a sense of righteousness and ethics. Robin's father had been a valiant police officer, he died on the line of duty. Her mother was the owner of a local restaurant, where Robin occasionally worked as a bartender. 

Born and raised in Seattle, Robin's parents were both British, and yet, she had never visited their nativeland of Cambridge, England. Harboring considerable fondness toward animals, Robin spent most of her free time volunteering in pet shelters. She favored cats over dogs, but the superintendent at her apartment complex didn't allow either. Robin's roommate was going through some secretive romantic ordeal at the moment, and although the topic intrigued Alice, she abstained from prying for further details. 

Demonstrating remarkable physical aptitude, Robin could run a mile in under six minutes, enjoyed rock-climbing, and had been the captain of her high-school volleyball team. Robin's favorite tone of grey was the one adorned the clear sky on a bright, sunny morning. She hated that her birthday took place a week before Christmas. Robin's zodiac sign, Sagittarius, the archer, always received pessimistic horoscopes, nonsensical predictions that she habitually read.  

Alice had acquired so many trivial information about Robin that she would be able to compose a series of young adult books. Well-versed on most aspects of the green-eyed girl's life, Alice found Robin to be more riveting than a mystery novel, a drug that she couldn't get enough of. Robin was sophisticated, and refined, but also sweet, congenial, someone who listened to Alice's endless drivel without judging.

For exactly five weeks, Robin had been eating breakfast at the Rollin' Bayou, talking to Alice, ordering a meal that she didn't even tolerate. Robin winced after each bite, face contorting, becoming a disgusted grimace every time that she sunk her teeth into the citric jelly. Choking, coughing, whimpering, Robin displayed all the symptoms of utter repulsion. Alice seemed to unaware of the way that Robin croaked and sputtered as she swallowed the lump of zesty-covered bagel.

Thirty-five bagels drenched in orange marmalade, a fair trade for conversing with the enchanting golden-haired waitress. Viewed from Robin's infatuated perspective, Alice was unequivocally the strongest person in the entire world. Instead of a scruffy, pathetic orphan, Robin saw a resilient young woman who had struggled against great adversities but still held onto an unrelenting sense of optimism. Robin remained unfazed by Alice's undiagnosed mental illness, she just admired how the blue-eyed girl endured the side-effects of an exhausting affliction.

An unprecedented anomaly, Alice had never met someone who cared so much. On the 'good' days, the golden-haired waitress exhibited an insouciant, airy disposition, Robin asked a ton of questions, genuinely excited to hear Alice's responses. Robin understood the British girl's thick accent, and laughed along with all types of off-kilter jokes. If Alice was having a 'bad' day, then she took a few sedative pills. Her head felt groggy, movements became sluggish. Robin would hold the blonde's hand and give her a warm hug before she left. 

In a universe where one kiss would determine if two individuals were destined to be soulmates, long-term dating had been reduced to an antiquated notion. Most people didn't want to spend their lives with someone who couldn't granted them the ability to see colors. Accentuation was more important than compatibility. By the new social standards, Robin and Alice might be acting rather unorthodox, loitering around each other, reluctant to explore their feelings for one another.

Naveen Maldonia, a handsome man with a dark complexion, he presumed himself to be the unofficial co-owner of the Rollin' Bayou, although his wife, Tiana, the actual owner of the diner, would fervently disgree. As an observant onlooker, Naveen began to grow tired of the melancholic pining, the stolen glances, the brushing touches. During the past five weeks, he had abstained from interfering, watching as Robin painstakingly strove to digest a meal that appalled her. Consequently and ironically, Robin's fondness for Alice was a lucrative business arrangement. The Rollin' Bayou generated more income, the jars of orange marmalade were almost all emptied, and the revenue increased exponentially.

"I need to buy more orange marmalade." Alice told Robin on the thirty-sixth day of their 'platonic' relationship. 

As per usual, Robin, wearing a cashmere blouse, rested on a stool by the counter. Alice, abiding the uniform policy, stood in front of her. A waitress with a single customer. Only a couple of patrons came into the restaurant before ten in the morning, early risers preferred to purchase a cup of caffeine. Most commuters didn't have time to sit at a diner and eat a full-course breakfast meal. 

"Um..." Robin's eyes widened, glancing down at her half-bitten bagel and audibly gulping.

At the end of the counter, cleaning the surface with a rag, Naveen stifled a laugh. Since the _happily_ married man could see colors, he chuckled as the blood drained from out of Robin's face. Another cycle of orange marmalade breakfast dishes might upset the green-eyed girl's stomach in an irreversible fashion. Robin chuckled nervously, stalling for time until she could formulate a credible excuse.

"Perhaps Miss Mills would want to try some of the strawberry jam?" Naveen chimed in, wiping down the counter, "You know, shake things up."

"Oh?" Alice slanted her head, contemplating Naveen's unsolicited advice.

"Yes, I'd love to try something different." Robin nodded profusely, turning her head around to give the dark-haired man a grateful smile. 

"Do y-you like—" Alice nibbled on her bottom lip, her tone subdued to a murmur, "Do you like things that are different?"

Hearing the vulnerability dripping from Alice's voice, Naveen knew that this was his cue to leave. He didn't want to intrude in such a private moment. Abandoning the washcloth near the two blondes, Naveen wordlessly excused himself. Sauntering toward the kitchen, he pushed open the rear doors and strolled through the entryway. 

Robin waited for Naveen to depart, before reaching over the counter and clenching her fingers around Alice's wrist. The waitress rose her head slowly, afraid to look at Robin directly. Two heartbeats quickened, synchronizing to the same rhythmic tune as Robin's thumb caressed Alice's pulse-point, a trimmed nail grazed the blue-eyed girl's smooth skin.

"Yeah. I _really like_ different." Robin grinned, urging Alice to look up at her.

Ocean-blue encountered forest-green, water clashing with earth, a symbiotic union. Two set of eyes met, locked in a penetrating gaze. Alice felt a rush of warmth filled her belly. Robin's words were innocuous, but somehow, Alice's body chose to interpret them as provocative, and not even the thought of incurable mental afflictions could extinguish the sudden desire that thrummed through her.

Engrossed in a stupor, each girl started mapping out the contours of one another's face. Neither Robin nor Alice heard the jingle of the front door, or perceived the clinking of heels against a thoroughly swabbed linoleum floor. Both young women sensed the intoxicating flowery fragrance of an overly expensive perfume wafting through the air.

"Robin!" A female voice hollered, radiating an undertone of ardent irritation.

Robin and Alice snapped out of their trance, heads spinning around to locate the source of the shrill scream. A statuesque woman, a few inches shorter than Robin, towered before the two girls. A mane of fiery-orange tresses cascaded down her shoulders, styled in wild waves, framing a pair of phosphorescent aquamarine irises. She wore a long, emerald satin coat that contrasted with the color of her hair. 

"Are you _seriously_ eating breakfast here when you work at a restaurant?" The stranger folded her arms, foot tapping on the ground impatiently.

Robin sighed, and raked a hand through her golden curls. She looked back at Alice, offering the waitress an apologetic smile and releasing her hold on the other blonde's hand. Robin was completely unaffected by the woman's outrage, waving a hand flippantly at her.

"Mom, this is Alice." Robin introduced her mother in a monotonous voice, "Alice, this is my _mother_ , Zelena Mills."

Cheeks flooded by color, Alice flushed with mortification, red blotches staining her pale skin. She didn't deem herself ready to meet Robin's mother. First impressions were everything, and right now, Alice's ratty uniform wasn't going to affluent Zelena's opinion of her.

"M-Mother?" Alice sputtered, looking between Robin and Zelena, "She is far _too_ young to be your mother!"

Eyes twinkling with mischief, Zelena's lips curled upward, mouth growing into a smile from ear to ear. The physical resemblance between she and Robin was emphasized through their facial gestures. Zelena stepped closer to her daughter using an elbow to nudge the girl.

"Oh, she's _so_ cute." Zelena cooed, looking from Alice to her daughter, "Can we keep her?"

A blush spread over Robin's face, she abruptly jumped off the stool, her feet landing against the ground with a vibrating thud. The young woman dug into her pockets and pulled out a bunch of bills, dumping them on top of the counter. The chances of Zelena humiliating Robin were about the same as the sun rising along the East horizon.

"This was nice, but I need to go before my mother humiliates me." Robin recomposed herself, smiling sweetly at her favorite waitress, "Goodbye, Alice."

"Goodbye, Robin." Alice grinned gingerly at her favorite customer, swiveling toward Zelena and acknowledging the woman with a polite bob of the head, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Mills." 

"It's Ms. Mills, but you can call me Zelena." Zelena winked coyly at Alice, extending her arm out to offer a handshake.

"Let's go." Robin snatched her mother's wrist.

Zelena leaned into her daughter, muttering hushed phrases to the taller girl. The comments were muffled, Alice couldn't distinguish what the orange-haired woman was saying, but Robin's face reddened with each word that Zelena professed.

"Is she British? Does she like women?" Zelena whispered to Robin, unashamedly staring at Alice, "Is she a lesbian, dear? Or at least bisexual?"

"Hush, some people don't like labels." Robin grumbled under her breath.

"Well, it's a good thing that I don't care if Alice wants to date her nametag." Zelena hissed at Robin, her gaze transfixed on Alice's face.

Alice was bemused, unable to hear the aggressive whisperings between Robin and Zelena. Paranoia settled in, she drummed her fingers against the surface of the counter. Robin averted Alice's eyes as Zelena grumbled something into her daughter's ear. The taller girl's face darkened to a shade of crimson, she tugged at Zelena's arm. 

"Um. Can I get you something, Mrs. Mills— I mean, Zelena?" Alice tried to insert herself into the secretive conversation.

"No, we were just about to leave. I'm really sorry about this, Alice." Robin shook her head ruefully, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, I'd like to order a—" Zelena's order was halted by unexpected jerk.

" _Stop it_." Robin growled, determined to physically remove Zelena from the facility.

Wrapping an arm around her mother's waist, Robin dragged the orange-haired woman across the restaurant's dining area, navigating through obstructive tables and misplaced chairs. Zelena flailed against Robin's firm grip, thrashing and squirming, but her daughter's hold was unwavering. Robin wouldn't budge, hauling Zelena out of the building.

Amidst a clamor of grunts and yelps, Alice giggled, entertained by Zelena's embarrassing antics. _Having a ridiculous and exuberant mother was better than having no mother at all_. Alice waved at the two women, watching as Robin mumbled inaudible grievances to Zelena. The loud, chaotic commotion subsided when Robin finally ushered her mother through the front door. A crystal-clear window, Alice could see Zelena pout as Robin escorted away from the diner.

Exposing her sexual orientation had been problematic for Alice in the past, but Zelena's behavior might mean that Robin's inclinations were aligned with the blue-eyed girl's own.  _Oh, she's so cute. Can we keep her?_ Another trepidation arose, the possibility that although Robin was attracted to women, she wouldn't be receptive to Alice's romantic advances.

Fortune favored the bold. Hope stirred within Alice's heart, a slim chance that Robin could reciprocate her feelings. The noises rattling inside of Alice's head were ruthless and spiteful, stating beratements that chiseled at her self-esteem. _You aren't too much for me_. Robin's voice pierced through all of Alice’s inhibitions and uncertainties, silencing the demons, and encouraging the blonde waitress to become brave enough to venture a risk.


	3. Red

Chapter 3

Red

* * *

 

From an accounting perspective, the term 'in the red' may be used to state that a business wasn't generating enough revenue to meet operating costs. In this particular case, the color had an unfavorable connotation. On other occasions, red also seemed to correlate with benign concepts such as love and passion. For all intents and purposes, even people who could not see colors knew that red symbolized an fervent vigor and the fear of forthcoming danger. An alarming hue, the all-consuming whirlwind of sensations, red blended anger and lust, maybe even added the underlying tone of triumph.

An index finger traced the words on a slip of paper, Alice knew that the text must be written in red ink. She crumpled up the sheet, hands kneading the flimsy document as if destroying the parchment would invalidate its significance. A two-week notice of eviction, the rent was overdue, she had fourteen days to somehow procure seven-hundred dollars. Alice always did the best that she feasibly could, but necessary expenses added up, and her income remained pathetically insufficient. 

For the sake of mathematics, earning a minimum wage of eleven dollars per hour, working seven days in a week, a shift of ten hours, Alice made seven-hundred and seventy dollars, minus tax charges, plus tips from customers, more than money enough to cover the rent. An erroneous assumption, Alice had to purchase food, waste capital on utility bills, water, electricity, and the dwindling sums all began to accumulate, until the blonde's budget was  _in the red_ , an abyss of debt that she couldn't climbed out of.

Vision clouded with tears that she refused to liberate, Alice threw the crushed piece of paper into the trashcan under the counter. It was six in the morning, she had to start brewing coffee, pull out the tray of fresh pastries, and wipe down some of the tables. Alice didn't have time to cry, she couldn't indulge her uncertainties and vexatious feelings. The blonde's mind felt jumbled, overstimulated by the stress of her poor financial status. 

Negative notions echoed across Alice's thoughts, reminding her that she had been damaged beyond repair, unworthy of affection. _You're not good enough to be Robin's friend_. An endless onslaught of belittling phrases, a whispering voice that Alice could clearly recognize as her own. _How dare you entertain the idea of pursuing a romantic relationship with an ambitious college student?_  All of the insults felt true, distressing observations, inhibitions that chiseled away at Alice's fragile psyche.

Taking a deep breath of air, Alice exhaled slowly, implementing a respiratory technique that aimed to calm down her nerves. She reached inside of her front pocket, pulling out a small bottle. Prescribed clozapine, to keep the demons at bay. Flicking open the lid, the blonde dropped two pills onto her palm. _Red_. She wondered if the capsules were red, perhaps that color was reserved for unpleasant things. _But this medicine is good for me_. Fingers curled around the tiny cylindrical tablets, Alice's hands twitched, unwilling to bring the medication up to her mouth.

The tinkling sound of water running through a river, Alice turned her head around, ready to confront a hallucination. A stream of red fluid from a pitcher falling down into a tall glass. Without uttering a word, Tiana poured some cranberry juice for Alice. A comforting form of silence, the dark-haired woman placed a hand on Alice's shoulder, squeezing briefly to request the blonde's attention.

"You'll be okay, sweetie." Tiana smiled at the young girl, "Take it easy, and if you need a break, come and tell me, alright?"

"T-Thank you." Alice replied, genuinely touched by Tiana's kindness.

Tiana nodded, her hand slid to Alice's upper back, rubbing around in circles for a few seconds. She flashed another smile before heading off toward the kitchen area. Through such a simple gesture, Tiana gave Alice the strength to pop the pills inside her mouth. The waitress took a swig of the cool, crimson beverage, and swallowed the two lumps. It was going to be a 'bad' day, but she must fortify her diligence. Alice couldn't afford to lose a workshift, not when every hour counted as eleven dollars that she desperately needed.

Grabbing a washcloth, Alice began to clean the tables, putting all her energy into wiping away the dirt and the grime that gathered around the edges of the surface. Mundane labor, an effective distraction, Alice couldn't think about her personal failures when she was too preoccupied with sanitizing and polishing. _I should never be left alone with my mind for too long_. Red, the color of affirmative action. Alice decided not to surrender, she would rebel against the self-doubts that plagued her mind, even if it meant scrubbing down the entire restaurant. 

* * *

A chilly gust of wind blew across the streets. Amidst a cluster of grey clouds, the blazing sun could not shimmer its luminous rays upon the city of Seattle. The skies were opaque and hazy, forecasting the possibility of a future thunderstorm. The automatic sensors inside the lamp posts continued to detect too much darkness, incandescent bulbs that blinked on and off, unable to cope with the mercurial climate.

The heels of designer boots clicked against the asphalt pavement, a sound that resonated with each footstep. Shivering, Robin pulled at the lapels of her leather jacket. Not even the deplorable weather could weaken the young woman's resolve. Having applied a light layer of makeup, a bit of mascara and some black eyeliner, a thin veneer of pink gloss over her lips, Robin must admit that she was significantly overdressed. _Calm down, Robin. You can do this_. Robin had promised herself to be more assertive, she would ask Alice out on a date. _Or for her phone number. Or perhaps just a social media account username_. Pulse quickening, the fear of rejection hindered Robin's conviction, her pace slackened as she approached the diner.

Fingers wrapping over the metallic handle, Robin hesitated at the restaurant's entrance, lingering in front of the glass door. Nerves brimmed over her stomach the longer that she waited. _You cannot swim for new horizons until you have courage to lose sight of the shore_. Robin inhaled the brisk air slowly, enjoying the smoke-like puffs of breath that hung beside her mouth when she exhaled. It was either now or never.

Pushing open the door, a jingle rang out through the establishment. Several lone customers were seated on stools along the counter, the early commuters, reserved and standoffish. Left arm shooting up, Robin slid back the cuff of her jacket. According to the wristwatch, it was already nine in the morning, over two hours later than usual. Robin's self-doubts and insecurities had the power to decelerate time itself, a rather useless skill. Upholding a facade of composure, Robin sauntered across the dining area, hips swaying with a confidence that she didn't truly possess.

"Good morning, Alice." Robin chirped, her voice as smooth and refined as velvet. 

The golden-haired waitress had been pouring coffee into a scruffy man's mug when Robin's emerald eyes found her own cerulean irises from across the diner. A wide grin overtook Alice's face, she eagerly trotted toward Robin, procuring a notepad and a pen. The blonde already began scribbling down Robin's usual Monday order. A fluffy waffle, drenched in maple syrup, no other toppings, and a coffee with milk.

"And a good morning to you too, Robin!" Alice smiled brightly, "Do you want your typical Monday breakfast meal?"

Robin's presence had a soothing effect on Alice, a sort of bewitching spell that the waitress couldn't explain with mere words. Robin's iridescent smile acted like a guiding beacon, a tall lighthouse on top of a seaside cliff that shined a glimmering beam across the dark ocean and led Alice's ship back to port. A poetic metaphor, but it was the only manner in which Alice could describe what Robin meant to her.

"My typical Monday...?" Robin quirked an eyebrow up in confusion, perching herself onto a stool.

"Yes, on Mondays you always order waffles, fluffy, no butter, lots of maple syrup, and a coffee." Alice gave Robin a cheerful nod, "I've noticed a pattern. You have been cycling through seven meals ever since we ran out of orange marmalade. I've sort of memori—"

"And you've _memorized_ my seven orders?" Robin blurted out, finishing Alice's statement in a sharp tone that was misconstrued.

Staring at the look of disbelief on Robin's face, the gawky waitress lowered her head, averting the other girl's inquisitive gaze. A red shame flushed over Alice's cheeks, a simmering ache pricking on the back of two blue eyes. An edgy spasm of grief pulsated through the blonde's heart. It suddenly seemed possible that Robin might mock her peculiar mannerisms.  _And you've memorized my seven orders?_ Alice was aware of her own odd behavior, but she had hoped that Robin would have never witnessed any of those eccentricities. When Alice glanced up at Robin again, a pitiful expression adorned her face. She drew in a deep breath, detangling herself from the mortification gripping at her chest.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Alice muttered ruefully, "It wasn't my intention."

Leaning against the counter, Robin reached over and grabbed Alice's hand, shaking her head profusely in denial of the shorter blonde's assumptions. The green-eyed girl smiled, conveying as much affectionate as she could muster. Robin's thumb gently rubbed circles along Alice's wrist, a greatly appreciated caress across a small portion of porcelain skin.

"You didn't, Alice. I'm very flattered that you remember all of my orders." Robin gushed, heart swelling up with newfound self-assurance.

"Y-Yeah?" Alice mumbled incredulously, the wrinkles between her eyebrows smoothing out.

"Yeah." Robin reassured, bringing a hand up to seize a rebellious wisp of Alice's hair, tucking the golden curl behind the young woman's ear, "In fact, you have actually given me the reassurance that I needed. Something was troubling my mind all morning, and, well... Alice, would you—"

"Hey! Can I get my _damn_ blueberry pancakes?"

A surly male voice interrupted Robin's well-rehearsed proposition. Seated a few stools away from Robin, a large man was waiting to be served. A navy-blue flannel shirt, a red mesh cap, a pair of grease-stained denim pants, an unkempt dark beard, the stereotypical appearance of a scruffy trucker. Emitting a loud grunt, he crossed his arms, emphasizing an exaggerated sense of displeasure.

A dejected sigh escaped Robin's lips, but she flashed Alice a sympathetic grin, reluctant to release the blue-eyed girl's hand. Robin loosened her grip around Alice's wrist, the moment ruined. If anyone were keeping score, this had been Robin's third failed attempt at asking Alice out on a date. Her cerulean irises remained fixated on Robin's own eyes, exchanging timid smiles. With an apologetic pout, Alice pulled her arm away from Robin's grasp. The waitress shrugged her shoulders remorsefully, and scurried off into the kitchen through the rear doors.

Two minutes. The amount of time that it took Alice to retrieve the sizzling, hot plate of pancakes. Ignoring Tiana's warnings, the waitress picked up the ceramic dish with one hand, and bolted out of the kitchen. The pads of Alice's fingers burned, but she didn't want to further upset the impatient customer. A hundred and twenty seconds. Alice placed the platter in front of the snarling man, feigning a cordial smile.

"You forgot my beverage." The patron huffed, glaring at Alice with unwarranted disdain.

"O-Oh?" Alice stammered, fumbling around for the pitcher of orange juice, "Of course. Right away, sir."

Jaw clenched, Robin's stomach sunk, she instantly recognized _that_ look, the limitless depths of contempt and prejudice that festered within the man's black pupils. His fingers drummed against the counter, mouth becoming a disgusted scowl. He hated how Alice and Robin glanced at each other, the mere thought of two girls being attracted to one another was irrevocably appalling to him.

Catching a brief glimpse of the faint, scarlet blisters on Alice's palm, Robin gritted her teeth. The panicky waitress was trying so hard, catering to the ungrateful customer's needs. A blazing fire of emotions boiled within Robin's chest. Indignation. Fury. Scorn. If Robin could perceive colors, she would currently be seeing blood-red.

Pouring orange juice into a glass, Alice's hand trembled. The dull ache of a migraine throbbed along her head. _The customer is always right_. Fingers quivering, she mistakenly sprinkled some drops onto the surface of the counter. A disconcerting tension descended over the atmosphere. Jittery and nervous, Alice quickly procured a napkin, dabbing at the miniscule spill that she had made. 

"I ordered a coffee!" The man bellowed, slamming his palm on top of the counter, "Are you always this _incompetent_?"

"No, I'm sorry sir, I'll get you a coffee—"

"Don't bother." A clipped response, "I think I lost my appetite."

Standing up abruptly, the incongruous customer pushed back his stool, a shrill screech echoed across the diner as the contraption's iron legs grinded against the linoleum floor. Towering over the counter at a height exceeding six feet, the man was a monolith. Thick arm muscles bulged from beneath a strained shirt. The trucker slipped a hand into his back pocket, pulling out a wallet. He gathered up a few bills, tossing them in Alice's direction.

Sheer anger radiated off from Robin, she watched as the thin slips of green paper floated downward, landing on the counter. Her hand curled around a napkin, balling into a tightened fist. She was seething with wrath, her face flustered, cheeks reddening. The trucker had pushed beyond the boundaries of Robin's tolerance.

"Crazy bitch." The grizzly man grumbled under his breath, turning around to depart.

 _Crazy_. The cruel remark shredded Alice's congenial disposition, raw sadness etching onto the blonde's face. _Crazy_. The two syllables reverberated in Robin's ears, taunting and snide. _Crazy_. She stared at the sequence of painful emotions flickering across Alice's eyes, anguish, sorrow, and resignation. _Crazy_. Robin realized that the golden-haired waitress had heard this insult countless times before. _Crazy_. Whispered, mumbled, or yelled, Alice was accustomed to the phrase, and that bitter fact broke Robin's heart.

To be honest, Robin had never been an advocate for altruistic causes, she failed to comprehend why simple words like 'crazy' and 'mad' were so harmful and destructive. Robin was enclosed inside a dome of sheer ignorance, unable to empathize with issues that didn't pertain to her. _Crazy_. Alice's wobbling lower lip, the tears glazing over those two blue eyes, Robin's soul wrenched at the sight of the disheveled young woman.

"Hey!" Robin barked, her voice lowering to a guttural pitch, resembling the timbre of an animal's growl.

Overwhelmed by a surge of unadulterated rage, Robin jumped off from her stool, tipping over the apparatus, it clanked against the ground with a resounding bang. Lunging forward, she clasped her hand around the trucker's forearm, latching, fingers digging into his skin, refusing to let go. Irritated dark eyes were confronted by a set of infuriated green irises.

"You owe Alice an _apology_." Robin challenged, looking up at the bulky man without a tinge of fear.

"Oh? An apology?" The trucker sneered, tugging his arm out of Robin's hand, "Well, I am so sorry that your girlfriend is a _crazy_ whore."

The events that followed were a flurry of noises and blurs. _Crazy whore_. The asinine comment triggered something primitive inside of Robin, an ardent ire that she couldn't control. Her fist moved rapidly, knuckles crashing into the man's jaw. A crack could be heard, and a violent retaliation was imminent. The trucker stumbled, and then pounced toward Robin, launching a counteracting punch.

An agile manuever, Robin took a step to the side, but her foot tripped over the fallen stool that laid discarded on the floor. She descended backward, until a sudden pang throbbed against the back of her head. _Robin!_ The warble of Alice's voice, calling out her name. _Are you okay, Robin?_ All-encompassing darkness shrouded Robin's vision, a perpetual veil of black. _Robin! Wake up!_ Distant sounds and faded images, eyelids fluttering close.

Robin's body became unresponsive to her mind's commands. The cold sensation of the buffed linoleum surface tingled along the drowsy girl's skin. As consciousness faded away, Robin felt Alice's soft fingers cupped her left cheek, and she vehemently concluded that getting pummeled into the ground by an aggressively homophobic ruffian had been a rewarding endeavor.

* * *

A vibrating drone hummed amidst the unfocused brightness of fluorescent lights. The potent odor of coffee wafted throughout the air, a lulling and reinvigorating scent, a confusing paradox, both tranquilizing and capable of awakening the dead. Memories flooded to the vanguard, gentle fingers threading across a bundle of tangled tresses, soothing ministrations that started at the scalp and ended along the hair-tips.

A rush of adrenaline flowed into Robin's skull, her pupils adjusted to the unbridled luminosity of the twinkling chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. She felt a warm, spongey cushion underneath her head, Robin's head was cradled on someone's lap. A series of memories raced through the young woman's mind, and a low whirring started just at the edges of her perception.

"Robin?" A hand caressed the green-eyed girl's forehead tenderly.

"Ugh." Robin groaned, assessing her surroundings, "A-Alice?"

Lying in the middle of the restaurant, splayed across the cold floor, Robin's head was nestled on top of Alice's folded legs. Robin might be disoriented and groggy, but Alice's irises were still her favorite shade of light grey. _Blue? Alice's eyes resemble the sky on a clear, sunny day_. The golden-haired waitress held an ice pack against the back of Robin's neck, trying to alleviate the sensitive swell that had formed there. Alice's fingers had been raking across Robin's frazzled hair.

Robin made a motion to sit upright, but her body didn't comply. Uttering a raspy moan, she propped back onto Alice's lap Robin rubbed the heels of both palms against her eye sockets, a tinging sting flared up along her knuckles. Battle wounds. Robin's punch must have fractured the dastardly man's jawbone in order to inflict such injuries along her fist. Glancing at the bloodied lesions tarnishing her flesh, she felt a tinge of pride.

"Here, let me help you sit up." An arm wrapped around Robin's waist, lifting her from off the ground.

On wobbly legs, Robin sagged against the shorter blonde, somehow managing to anchor her feet to the ground. She placed a hand over Alice's shoulders, stiffening her backbone to establish a steadier balance. The waitress stood as an erect pillar of unwavering support, pulling the green-eyed girl close. Robin's pulse sped up, Alice's warm breath ghosting around her ear. 

"This way." Alice commanded gently, her fingers securing a stable hold on Robin's waist. 

Being guided toward a table, Robin's muscles had already begun to regain mobility, the tense masses of tissues felt limber and dexterous. If Robin wanted to, she could probably walk by herself. The sensation of having Alice's arm coiled around her torso felt just too addicting. Robin noticed how the other blonde's body rested perfectly against her own. Wearing high-heeled boots, she was about six inches taller than Alice. The significant height difference forced the shorter girl to situate her head into the crook of Robin's neck, conforming to the young woman's weight.

Alice's hand was still sitting on Robin's waist, fingertips pressing near the hipbone. Golden curls were brushing along Robin's chin, lightly grazing along the skin of her cheek. A strawberry-scented perfume with an underlying hint of cinnamon, the prominent smell of Alice's unique aroma snuck into Robin's nostrils. Her heart skipped a beat, the fragrance hypnotized the taller girl, a calming sedative. Alice silently led Robin to a booth.

"Watch your step." Alice warned, lowering Robin onto the bench.

A mug of coffee and a first-aid kit rested on the surface of the table. Robin smiled when Alice sat beside her, their thighs touching, separated by two thin layers of clothing. The contact sent a pleasurable tickle down to Robin's groin, she imagined how much more gratifying it would be to feel Alice's skin against her own. Lips tracing every inch of the tender area along Alice's legs. _Stop being inappropriate, Robin_. She reprimanded her own sexual libido, trying to chase away lewd thoughts. Eyes averted toward the diner, surprised to notice that the restaurant was empty. Not a single patron in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Robin surveyed the diner, the establishment was entirely deserted.

"Well, after you bumped your head, the mean trucker ran off. Tiana kicked everyone out, closed the diner, and went directly to the police station." Alice explained, struggling to open the first-aid kit, "This place has cameras, so she took the footage and is planning to file a report, and— Ugh! I can't loosen this stupid lid."

With an amused chuckle, Robin's hands commandeered the small box. She pried off the lid, smirking smugly, as if removing the cap on a case was some marvelous accomplishment. Robin giggled teasingly, and Alice responded using her elbow to nudge the green-eyed girl in the stomach.

"Hey, watch it." Robin protested humorously, softly swatting Alice's arm, eyes full of mirth, "I'm an injured heroine."

"That you are." Alice agreed, a serene and airy look graced her face.

The corners of Alice's mouth twitched upward, revealing a blindingly white set of teeth, the most beautiful smile that Robin had ever seen. A captivating quietude fell upon the two young women, Alice rose a hand up, her index finger and thumb gripped a strand of dark blonde hair, pushing it back behind Robin's ear. A subtle cough pierced through the quixotic tranquility, Alice quickly drew her hand back.

"Ahem. Your coffee is getting cold." Alice cleared her throat, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"T-Thanks." Robin replied, hands clamping around the mug.

Robin decided to cover the awkward moment by bringing the border of the mug up to her lips and taking a sip. The coffee tasted perfect. The roasted beans were sweet, but deep and rich in flavor. The beverage was tailored to Robin's preference, four tablespoons of sugar, a generous amount of cream, a dash of nutmeg. Robin smiled, Alice had truly committed every detail of her orders to memory.

"I should be the one thanking you." Alice grew serious, speaking in a somber tone, "You know, for defending me." 

Reaching into the medical case, Alice pulled out a bottle of disinfectant and some cotton swabs. She avoided looking at Robin, her head slouched down. With tentative movements, Alice's fingers slithered around Robin's wrist, repositioning the wounded hand on the table, flattened and unclenched.

"It was my pleasure, Alice." Robin whispered sincerely, gazing intently at the side of Alice's face. 

A few blemishes along the curve of Alice's cheek, a path of tiny birthmarks trailing across her jawline. Naturally long eyelashes, the supple contour of the blonde's nose, leading down to a pair of moist and inviting lips. Her alabaster skin appeared to shine without an ounce of cosmetic augmentation. Alice was so stunningly gorgeous. 

"And I-I'm sorry, that he called you my girlfriend." Alice's words were brimming with self-deprecation.

"As if I should ever be so lucky." The brazen statement tumbled out of Robin's mouth, laced with an unyielding honesty that not even Alice's insecurities could deny.

A sharp intake of air, Alice gasped audibly, inadvertently thrusting a cotton ball against the bloodied lacerations and eliciting a hiss from Robin. _As if I should ever be so lucky_. Head twisting to face Robin, the waitress hadn't anticipated the young woman's words, she wasn't equipped to deal with anything other than rejection.

"Do you really mean that?" Alice murmured, voice dropping down to a subdued decimal.

Two large, hopeful blue eyes gazed at Robin, requesting an answer that might be too difficult to express. _Loving someone requires a leap of faith, and a soft landing is never guaranteed_. Robin was being a coward, even if Alice didn't reciprocate her affection, she deserved to hear the flattering sentiments out loud. Alice needed to know that someone wanted her.

"Yes, Alice. I do." Robin professed her feelings, "Being called your girlfriend— Well, that was the highlight of my day."

"Y-Yeah?" Lips pressed into a shy grin, Alice's default mindset was to doubt Robin's proclamations.

"Yes." Robin reaffirmed, emboldened by Alice's receptive gestures, "And if you'd let me, I would love to take you out on a date. Maybe sometime next week?"

"Well, you _did_ punch a guy in the face for me..." Alice joked, binding Robin's knuckles with a bandage.

"I _bled_ for you." Robin pointed at her injured hand, scrunching her eyebrows playfully, "I must really like you."

"Hm." Alice hummed, tilting her head, pretending to debate a decision, "That settles it then. You've earned yourself a date!"

Robin performed a full-teeth, glittering smile from ear to ear, exposing the dimples on her cheeks. She settled her palm over Alice's hand, fingers intertwining against the surface of the table. Robin's heart soared with a shockwave of emotions that were impossible to identify. Perhaps colors felt like intangible sensations, yellow, orange, red, blue, green, all those hues corresponded to feelings that Robin couldn't verbally define. 

Laughter saturated the atmosphere, Alice and Robin traded coy grins with one another. The young women found themselves alone inside the restaurant, and for a brief instant, nothing else existed but each other. A marvelous sort of enchanting relief swept over the two girls, the infatuation was mutual, and yet, a dim glint of incredulity gleamed across Alice's pale irises.

Head ducking down bashfully, Alice's smile faltered, brandishing a slightly wistful demeanor. Robin watched Alice’s shifting facial features. A wry giggle. The darting of the eyes. The silence betrayed Alice's nervousness, revealing her nasty habit of believing that she was never going to be the most important thing in anyone’s world, not even for a single moment. Robin knew that one date couldn't magically solve all of their issues, but if a pleasant outing might provide Alice with some fleeting form of comfort, then the venture would have been worthwhile.  


	4. Violet

Chapter 4

Violet

* * *

 

Daffodils, bright yellow, trumpet-shaped centers, representing the tentative promise of a new beginning. Daisies, glittering white petals, symbolizing innocence and purity. Roses, crimson velvety shrubs, thin stems filled with prickly thorns, epitomizing the feeling of undying passion and irrefutable love. Violets, herbaceous plants, exhibiting the eponymous bluish-purple color, signifying modesty and humility.

A quaint little store, brimming with multicolored flowers. Fuchsia petunias, ivory lilies, and orange poppies, lined up on the racks along the aisles. Pots full of magenta carnations, pink dahlias, and indigo orchids, laid over a table at the center of the establishment. Not a single one of them seemed to truly capture the essence of Alice's personality, none of their petals displayed the enthralling hue of grey gleaming across the golden-haired girl's irises.

Flower shops were absolutely pointless to people who lacked the ability to see colors. The budding blossoms appeared the same, different shades of grey, some light and others darker, a wide spectrum of monotony. An appealing whiff slithered through the air, a mixture of floral aromas and spicy odors, drifting across the enclosure, condensed within the small four-walled building. Robin swept her hand along each plant, fingertips grazing the leaves and the petals, feeling the distinctive textures, from the glossy buttercups to the fuzzy dandelions.

"How about these?" Robin plucked a tiny blue flower from one of the buckets, turning around to face her mother.

Myosotis, a low-growing plant, procuring a flower with pretty, cobalt petals. _Flower's meaning: Remembrance of your favorite memories with another person_. Robin clutched the store's informative pamphlet. The descriptions may be enlightening, but all of the floral arrangements being sold in the shop were inadequate. Alice was unique, one of a kind, Robin needed to find a flower that reflected what the blue-eyed girl meant to her.

"A forget-me-not? Kind of a depressing choice." Zelena commented, head tilting to the side. She read the label on an urn that contained several long, wispy stalks, "How about one of these?"

The tag stated the flower's lamentable name, 'Pussy Willows'. Robin slapped a palm against her own forehead, an exasperated sigh slipped out of the blonde's lips. It took every ounce of her patience to refrain from throwing a potted plant at Zelena's grinning face. Both arms folded, Robin settled for giving her mother a disapproving glare.

"Can you please behave like an actual adult?" Robin chided.

Zelena Mills, a gorgeous woman with flagrant, orange curls. Intelligent, sarcastic, tactless, and zany. Five years ago, she opened up a local restaurant, a relatively successful business, but being Robin's mother had been her favorite profession for over two decades. _Can you please behave like an actual adult?_ A request that was as absurd and unfeasible as asking water to be dry.

"Why would you invite me to this flower shop and not consider any of my marvelous suggestions?" Zelena pouted.

"I didn't! You invited yourself!" Robin groaned, combing a hand through her golden curls.

"And I have no idea why you're wasting time with buying her flowers when both of you are as colorblind as a pair of bats." Zelena waved a hand at the assortment of flowers that surrounded them, "You should just kiss her." 

"Kissing at the beginning of a date is _considerably_ rude." Robin retorted, sauntering down an aisle.

"Kissing at the beginning of a date is _considered_ effective." Zelena uprooted a pussy willow from its urn, and trailed after Robin.

"Just help me find a suitable flower." Robin groused, wandering around the shop.

"If you kiss her, and she is accentuated—"

"Mom..."

"You would also be accentuated—"

"Mom."

"Then you can both actually appreciate the color of her pussy..."

"Mother!"

"... willow." Zelena smirked triumphantly, bopping Robin on the nose with the wiry flower.

Flushing with embarrassment, Robin's face heated up, red blotches developing along her cheeks. Stifling a frustrated grunt, Robin pinched the bridge of her nose. At seven in the morning, Zelena's antics were a bit too much for anyone to handle. Robin pivoted around, hoping to focus more on the flowers and ignore her mother's asinine commentary.

Emerald eyes resumed exploring the store, feet paced around the aisles, searching for a flower that would suffice Robin's desire to impress Alice. Her attention was drawn to large bundle of roses, the writing on the side of their baskets specified every color, a special denotation had been granted to each one. _Yellow_. Friendship and joy. _Orange_. Enthusiasm and gratitude. _Red_. Passion and lust. The final hue, seen as a pale shade of gray from the viewpoint of Robin's impaired retinas. _Violet_. Enchantment and magic, love at first sight. 

An image flashed across Robin's mind, a treasured recollection. Sunny, radiant skies. Robin had been heading toward some insignificant destination that she could no longer remember. Robin trudged along the sidewalk, coming to a startling halt when she caught a glimpse of the stunningly beautiful girl. Curly, smooth tresses cascading down to a pair of slim shoulders, a young woman sitting alone on top of a wooden bench, both legs crossed, sketching a picture and immersed in her own little world. Robin's initial encounter with Alice, a memory that she would never forget. _Love at first sight_. Robin's sentimental heart thumped, making a bold declaration that her rational brain didn't want to accept yet.

"Those are perfect." Zelena whispered, awakening Robin from her ethereal daze. 

The blonde inhaled sharply at the earnest sincerity in her mother's voice. Feeling a warm pressure against her shoulders, Robin smiled, accepting the embrace. She leaned into Zelena's arm, placing her head against the crook of the orange-haired woman's neck. 

"I love you, Mom." The words flew easily out of Robin's mouth, overtaken with a wave of affection for her mother.

"And I love you, poppet." Zelena replied softly, pressing a soft kiss on Robin's cheek.

All inappropriate jokes and snide comments aside, Zelena relished the thought of her daughter finding true love. She tightened her grip on Robin, infusing the one-armed hug with as much encouragement and understanding as she could muster. It didn't take a genius to noticed that Robin must be smitten by Alice. The manner in which those two jade irises sparkled if Zelena asked about Alice, how Robin had spent the last few days planning every detail of their scheduled date. Mothers and daughters, a complex relationship, full of love and compromise, a constant struggle, pushing and pulling each other. Zelena may not be perfect, but she was observant. 

Scientists argued against obsessing over prismatic vision, claiming that soulmates did not exist, being accentuated must be a biological process, where the correct combination of chemicals circulated throughout the brain. Dopamine. Serotonin. Oxytocin. The connection between Robin and Alice could be extensively studied and analytically reviewed, but theories and hypotheses wouldn't diminish the meaning behind way that Robin's mouth contorted into a resplendent smile whenever she thought about Alice. _Love_. A concept incapable of being reduced to mere numbers and soulless equations. Robin was irreversibly in love with Alice, even if she had yet to realize the depth of her feelings.

* * *

The fluorescent light panels flickered, dimly illuminating the small drugstore. A shoddy neighborhood, the electric power frequently faltered in this part of the city. Soft crashes of thunder could be heard, sending a faint tremor through the walls. The roar of the wind droned against the windows, vibrating the glass panels. A few scattered customers roamed around the many aisles of the establishment. An assorted collection of merchandise filled up the shelves, meticulously organized racks were crammed with a wide variety of items, ranging from basic groceries and convenient snacks, to essential toiletries and over-the-counter pharmaceuticals.

The medication selection was a confusing blur of shapes and labels. Bottles of aspirins, cases of bandages, flasks of disinfectants, containers of vitamins, countless helpful products on display, lined up across the stands. Grape-flavored cough suppressant, the only type that remained. _Grape-flavored medicine tastes nothing like actual grapes_. Alice sighed to herself, plucking the violet-colored box from off the shelf. A nasty migraine pulsated through the blonde’s skull, any hint of luminosity made every blood vessel along her cranium scream in protest. She trotted toward the cash register, head throbbing with a dull ache.

The patronizing look that Alice received from the clerk was to be expected, a condescending disposition that the golden-haired girl had grown accustomed to. The blonde’s ragged clothes were an evident indicator of her pitiful social status. A wrinkled uniform shirt hung over a pair of faded denim pants. Hands stuffed inside of her shabby jacket, red puffy rims around two bloodshot retinas. Judging by Alice's unkempt appearance, she must be a drug addict, not just a hardworking waitress who might have been using her thirty-minute lunchbreak to purchase some cough medication. 

The grey-haired man scowled as he scanned the purple box, shoving it inside a bag, and flopping the parcel on top of the counter. His sagacious gaze made Alice nervous, she fumbled into her pockets for the money. It was difficult to function properly, Alice felt lethargic and dizzy, unable to inhale through her nose, the nasal cavities were clotted with mucus and phlegm.

"This will be eight dollars and thirty-two cents." The clerk proclaimed sternly, presuming that Alice couldn't afford the price.

"Sure." Alice handed over a ten-dollar bill, "Keep the change."

Grabbing the bag, Alice stomped out of through the automatic doors. She rubbed the back of her neck, fingers massaging the knotted muscles. Alice's pride had outweighed her financial necessity. A dollar and sixty-eight cents were not worth enduring another second of the clerk's unwarranted disdain. _Robin is going to feel so embarrassed to be seen with you, Alice_. One hand clenched around the package, Alice tried to ignore the taunting voices. 

The golden-haired girl's nerves were manifesting themselves into a myriad of cruel whispers, blending with the fever that swept across her body. _Robin doesn't want you_. The physical ailment that afflicted Alice's immune system was consuming all of her energy. _Robin deserves someone who isn't broken_. She didn't have enough strength to conceal her depressive tendencies. _Robin is far too good for you_. Alice knew what she had to do to silence the nefarious noises.

Engorged eyelids that drooped downward, aching muscles and sore limbs, cracking joints, a stiff skeletal frame. Bile creeping along the throat, a prickly sting across a swollen esophagus. Debilitating fatigue, and an onset of revolting nausea. Alice must cancel her engagement with Robin. It wouldn't be fair to drag out this naive charade. Reaching into her front pocket, a tiny slip of paper, nine digits scrawled in dark ink, an elegantly cursive penmanship. _Robin's phone number_. Alice didn't have a mobile phone device, but Robin insisted on giving the blue-eyed girl a way of contacting her.

 _One_. _Two_. _Three_. Alice had been counting the days until her date with Robin, marking off all ten square boxes on a calendar. _Four_. _Five_. _Six_. Robin Mills, a levelheaded, charming, and beautiful young woman. She needed someone who could serve as her ideal partner, an extraordinary girl that Alice was never going to be. _Seven_. _Eight_. _Nine_. Alice should stop deluding herself, she didn't belong in this fairytale. _Just send a message_. _Cancel the date_. _Set Robin free_. Alice wanted the best for Robin, and that just simply wouldn't be her. _Ten_. Degrading thoughts simmered around inside of Alice's head, unwilling to unshackle the binds constraining the blonde's mind.

An ardent sensation swelled against Alice's chest, her heart began to expand, encompassed by an emotion that she suddenly identified. An abrupt epiphany, Alice grew aware of the tears that were pooling around her eyes. So many suitable young women existed out there, sensible girls who could complement Robin's charismatic nature. Selflessly caring for someone else consisted of doing the most absurd, irrational, inexplicable thing.  _Cancel the date_.  _Set Robin free_. Alice would send Robin a message, invent an urgent excuse not see her tonight, because that was what loving meant, the overwhelming desire to prioritize another person's well-being. _And I'm pathetically in love with Robin._ Alice didn’t recall the exact instant when she had fallen in love with Robin, the budding feelings must have blossomed beyond her control, but now, at that precise moment, nothing else seemed to matter.

* * *

The clock embedded to the wall ticked away the time, making a sharp sound for every minute that passed. An auditorium full of law students, some were alert, while others had begun to lightly snooze. In a high-level undergraduate course, advanced criminal psychology, the clinical quietude perpetuated across the vast room. Only the teacher's booming voice could be heard, along with a supplementary orchestra of scribbling pencils and grinding erasers, creating a symphony on worn-out notebooks. 

A red-haired man, partially bald and incredibly awkward, Doctor Archibald Hopper, his animated lectures were usually entertaining, but as Robin sunk back against her chair, she was struggling not to fall asleep. _Offender profiling is the process of linking a perpetrator's actions at the crime scene to their most likely characteristic_. The professor's words became an indiscernible slew of ramblings, her ears refused to decode his orations. _Modus operandi, refers to someone's habits of working, particularly in the context of a criminal investigation_. Robin just couldn't focus, all her thoughts lingered on a certain golden-haired waitress.

Alice Jones, an immigrant from England, currently an employee at the Rollin' Bayou, a shabby restaurant located near the University of Washington. The blonde hoped to become an artist or a painter, despite the fact that she couldn't see colors. As a baby, Alice was abandoned by her parents at an orphanage, she never met either of them. _I'm glad that I never knew my parents. You can't miss someone that you never met_. Alice’s innate sense of wisdom and unrelenting positivity continued to astonish Robin. 

Raised in the foster system, Alice’s childhood had been a melancholic ordeal, a string of depressing events with brief interludes of joy. Imaginative and ingenious, Alice kept dreaming of a better life, working hard and saving her earnings. Alice persevered, endured every adversity, persisted, until she finally made enough money to start anew. The golden-haired girl headed out to the United States of America, a fresh start, a place where not a single person knew anything troubling about her past. _I hate when people treat me like, like I-I'm less than normal. You know?_ Alice hated to be pitied, she didn't want to be a charity case, her dignity couldn't be jeopardized. Alice's favorite tone of grey was the murky shade found on garland wreaths, even if it reminded her of all the Christmases that she spent alone.  

"...one of the fathers of the United Kingdom’s criminal psychology, Professor Lionel Haward, described four ways that..."

Robin listened to a bit of her teacher's discussion, probably because he mentioned the 'United Kingdom' and that held some correlation to Alice, the prominent topic haunting the blonde's mind. She couldn't pay any attention to the lesson, tapping a foot against the ground, and rhythmically drumming the pads of her fingers along the table. A highlighting pen in the other hand, Robin traced the important sections on her textbook. Seated near the exit, she waited for the class to conclude, impatient and anxious.

A sudden bump on the left side of the stomach awakened Robin from her captivating daydream. Sentences streaked with the marker, fingers moved of their own accord. _The four ways that psychologist may perform upon being professionally involved in criminal proceedings_. She had been nudged by an elbow softly, her eyes widened, startled by the spontaneous contact. _Clinical_. _Experimental_. _Actuarial_. _Advisory_. Robin turned her head, meeting the intrigued gaze of a fellow classmate.

Two dark irises glared suspiciously at Robin. A young woman with wavy, chestnut-brown stresses. Alexandra Herman, an overly ambitious law student and Robin's self-proclaimed friend. The girls met during their first semester at college, in a course that Robin often wished that she hadn't taken. Alexandra was superficial, pretentious, snobby, and held an entire array of problematic traits that qualified her more as of an antagonist rather than a supportive companion. 

"Were you even listening?" Alexandra whispered harshly, probing for answers, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Robin waved her hand flippantly, feigning a nonchalant yawn, "I'm just a bit tired today."

Alexandra pressed her lips together into a grimace, irritated by the blonde's secrecy. Robin had made the mistake of dating Alexandra. Once. One date. Dinner at a luxurious and overpriced French restaurant, candlelight, and classical music. Robin and Alexandra couldn't have less in common. The night ended, Robin refrained from initiating a kiss, because truth be told, she didn't want to discover that an intolerably vapid young woman could accentuate her. _We are better off as just friends, Alex_. Robin thoroughly regretted her amicable proposal of friendship. Being 'just friends' with Alexandra was similar to keeping a pet shark and hoping not to get bitten.

Jealousy, pettiness, territorial, for whatever reason, Alexandra was always judgmental of the girls that Robin chose to pursue. Social status meant everything to Alexandra, lawyers should date other lawyers. _Or doctors. Perhaps an engineer. Or at the very least an accountant_. Dating a waitress? Alexandra would never approve. A part of her still aspired to be with Robin. Pomposity. One of her least attractive characteristics.

Flashing a complacent smile, Robin attempted to appease Alexandra's curiosity. Not that the brunette's opinion mattered much to Robin, but she aimed to avoid a pointless argument. Alexandra was an inconsequential issue that Robin didn't need to address yet. She wrote a note onto the margin of her textbook. _Make better friends_. Underlined twice, for good measure, and now back to Robin's new favorite hobby; contemplating the biography of Alice Jones, a rudimentary dissertation.

Ten days since Robin had asked Alice out on a date, an excruciatingly torturous two-hundred and forty hours. _I'll meet you at your apartment at six in the evening_. Adhering to the spirit of romanticism, Robin and Alice agreed not to see each other in the morning, following the superstitious notion that an earlier encounter might jinx their later meeting. _Okay! Sounds like a plan, Robin. Here's my address_. Scribbled across a napkin, the address to Alice's residence was folded and tucked inside of Robin's wallet.

Knowing that Alice didn't have a lot of happy, festive memories, Robin took the time to plan a meticulously formulated itinerary. _I don't really like fancy cuisine_. Dinner at a regular pizzeria, Alice wouldn't appreciate an intricate French dish whose name she couldn't even pronounce. _Gosh, I love looking up at the stars_. Caramelized apples from a local food stand, a delectable treat. A nighttime stroll around Cowen Park, full of dazzling flowers, isolated and private, the perfect place for stargazing while eating a sweet snack.

A violet rose laid inside of Robin's handbag, resting on top of a small box. Four inches long, three inches wide, and two inches high, a box covered with a glossy wrapping paper, a ribbon bow tied around the rectangular parcel. A amethyst gem bracelet, perceived as a chain made of grey beads to those lacking accentuated vision. _Born on the twenty-third of February, Alice's birthstone is the violet-colored amethyst_. Robin listened all the trivial things that Alice said, absorbing each and every personal detail. Authentic precious stones, a costly present, but Robin couldn't help herself, if she somehow brightened up Alice's day, even by a tiny smidgen, then every cent was an advisable investment.

A whirring buzz, Robin felt three spontaneous tremors coming her pocket. Evading Alexandra's watchful stare, she slipped out her smartphone. A glowing tiny bulb, the left corner of the gadget blinked, alerting that a message from another mobile phone device had been transferred. Robin pressed against the corresponding button, opening up the application. Text appeared along the screen. _Robin, I'm afraid that I have to cancel our date. My head hurts, in more ways than one. You see, the thing about me is, I'm never quite sure what kind of day it's gonna be. Sometimes I wake up and the whole day is good, and then sometimes it's not. And I just don't want you to see the not-good days. Please, try to understand_. _\- Alice_. Rereading the paragraph, the words were becoming blurred and distorted, Robin's mind only centered on the fact that Alice was sick and she needed someone to care for her.

"...and remember to read chapters six and seven from your textbook. Have a nice weekend!"

The professor hadn't even finished dismissing the class, Robin was already jumping off from her chair, ignoring the look of indignation painted across Alexandra's face. A multitude of restless students marched toward the exit, the stomping of feet blended with a meaningless eruption of chatter, all culminating into a voluminous ruckus. Ahead of the rambunctious horde, Robin clutched the strap of her handbag. She stuffed the textbook under her arm and bolted out the door.

At four in the afternoon, the corridors of the university were congregated with people, pupils and teachers alike, all rushing across the hallways. Amidst a crowd of forgettable faces, Robin stayed concentrated on Alice. She sidestepped around a corner, and tottered onward, quickening the pace. There was an hour or so left before Alice's workshift ended. Robin had just enough time to stop by a supermarket. _Cans of chicken noodle soup_. _A bottle of aspirin_. _Tissue boxes_. _Lime-flavored carbonated beverages_. Unforeseen circumstances demanded a new itinerary and a different set of supplies. If Robin truly hoped to convey the sincere affection that her heart harbored for Alice, then she must be willing to make every effort.

* * *

As the sun began to disappear along the horizon, the lamp posts that decorated the streets sparkled on, striving to combat the shadows. Dense clouds surrounded the crescent moon, the shimmering stars twinkled across the night sky, silvery incandescent pinpricks, rebelling against a thick haze of opaque darkness. It had been raining profusely all throughout the day, and there was now a bitter chill in the air. 

By the time that Alice exited the diner, the drizzling had stopped. Freezing-cold gusts of wind still blasted across the city. The blonde zipped up the oversized olive-green coat that she was wearing, stuffing both hands into her front pockets. Shoes squeaking against the wet asphalt surface, Alice just wanted to get back to her apartment. 

Tormented by fastidious customers and an escalating migraine, Alice's day had been outstandingly awful. Being ill made her movements sluggish, she performed uncoordinated motions, behaving like an utterly clumsy waitress. Three spills, one shattered plate, and a few misplaced utensils. Miniscule errors that made Alice feel guilty for abusing Tiana's sympathy. She hated to be commiserated, it was a debasing feeling. Pride yielded a price, paid for in repercussions.

Completing a full workshift had been an unwise idea, Alice should have left when Tiana offered the early release. Accepting charity just didn't befit Alice, she still possessed some semblance of dignity. After a relentless discussion, Alice agreed to take the weekend off and utilize the time to recuperate. _You are overworking yourself to death, Alice_. She heeded Tiana's sagely advice. Alice's headache throbbed, her feet stumbled onto the slippery pavement. A shiver went down the blonde's spine, she suppressed the urge to sneeze. Alice may be tired, perhaps gravely sick, but she needed the extra hours, even if every muscle in her body was now inflamed. An itch along Alice's throat tickled, teeth chattering as an icy gale blew against her face.

Although the storm had begun to dissipate, the unmistakable scent of humidity lingered amongst the ambience. Alice looked up at the swaying trees, branches turning in the wind, leaves flapping back and forth. Her apartment was only a short distance away from the diner. Alice maneuvered thoughtlessly along the streets, following a familiar path until she came across a bench. She sat absentmindedly on its cold, moistened wood. A minute to rest, fingers fumbling to find her keys. Alice's shoulders slumped backward, the buzzing inside her head didn't quiet down.

No parents, no siblings, no friends. Alice had looked after herself for twenty-one years. She was great at it, or at least good enough to have survived this long. _You don't have anyone, Alice_. _You're completely alone_. Taking deep breaths, Alice desperately attempted to quell the waves of displeasure rippling through her stomach.

"Alice?" Approaching footsteps, heels clanked against the gravel.

A hesitant touch of fingers along Alice's wrist, as halting and ethereal as the muffled warble of Robin's voice. _Why would Robin be here, in front of Alice's apartment?_ Alice assumed that her mind had started playing cruel tricks, using what she felt for Robin as fuel to concoct a spiteful illusion. With a befuddled expression, Alice glanced upward. Sparkling emerald irises, Robin's face was indistinguishable through clouded vision. Alice inhaled a deep breath, holding the air against two lungs, as if to give herself time to decipher reality from imagination.

"R-Robin?" Alice sniffed, eyes squinting, trying to determine if Robin was actually standing before her.

Lush, dark blonde curls converging into a long, thick braid. Robin wore a black leather jacket, accompanied by a pair of form-fitting denim pants. A patterned silk scarf was wrapped around her neck. _Robin is so far out of your reach, Alice_. Poised and gorgeous. Robin always looked too beautiful to be real. 

"I'm here, Alice." Robin smiled, "Let's get you inside, okay?"

Robin adjusted the strap of the bag hanging around her left shoulder, making a motion to crouch down by the bench. Robin's fingers slid along Alice's hand, reaching to commandeer the set of keys. Due to Alice's weakened physical state, the metal trinkets were easy to pry out of her grip. Genuine consternation flickered across Robin's facial features, but she opted for hiding any trace of emotion that might further agitate Alice. 

"I c-can't." Head shaking in denial, Alice didn't want to be a burden, not to Robin, "I can barely stand up." 

"You don't have to, Alice." Robin shrugged dismissively, "I can carry you."

"Impress a lot of girls with that line?" Alice quipped, her eyes narrowing playfully despite their tiredness.

"Perhaps, but I just want to impress you." Robin whispered, staring directly at Alice with unwavering green eyes and a soft grin, "Let me take care of you, Alice."

"But I can take care of myself." Alice huffed, averting Robin's scrutinizing gaze.

“I know that. I know you can take care of yourself, but just humor me, okay?” Robin smirked knowingly, the words were airy with a teasing lilt to them.

Alice looked like she wanted to protest again, mouth opening and closing a few times, as if trying to sort out what to say. Perhaps Robin’s determined expression had a soothing effect, or maybe the threat of losing consciousness in the middle of the street was too frightening. _Or she simply loved Robin too much to argue_. Regardless of the motive, Alice conceded with a reluctant nod, a faint smile ghosting across her pale face.

A surge of fondness swelled up inside of Robin's chest, converting into a rush of adrenaline and endorphins. An arm slithered beneath Alice's knees, another coiled around the blonde's shoulders, Robin scooped up the shorter girl with relative ease. Alice released a startled gasp, surprised by the other young woman's display of raw strength. Her hands latched onto the lapels of Robin's jacket, eyelids fluttering close. Alice yawned, overflooded by exhaustion and vulnerability. It was as if Alice's bones were trying to claw their way out of her body.

"T-Thanks, Nobin." Mumbling an incoherent statement of gratitude, Alice nuzzled her face against Robin's neck.

Amused by the unintentional nickname that Alice had bestowed upon her, Robin let out a lithe chuckle. Even in an inhibited state, Alice could still make Robin smile. _I've got you, Alice_. Tenderly murmuring reassuring sentiments into Alice's ear, Robin began staggering toward the apartment edifice. She tucked Alice's head under her chin, redistributing the smaller girl's weight in order to improve mobility. Robin's arm tightened around the blonde, joints locking to form a firm hold. She cradled Alice against her chest, using a thumb to rub gentle strokes along the petite girl's back.

Alice's shuddering spasms started to recede as she allowed Robin's warmth to permeate through her. A welcome relief. A sigh puffed out of Alice's lips, following by a strained whimper. _I'm here, Alice. I won't let anything bad happen to you_. Robin's voice replaced the sinister whispers that were constantly swimming around in Alice's head. A sweet fragrance wafted into her congested nostrils, the potent smell of lavender and lilacs, the delicate mixture of expensive perfume and floral shampoo that constituted Robin's signature scent. 

Seeking out the comfort that Robin's presence provided, Alice curled herself up against the young woman's sturdy arms. She dug her fingers into the cotton fabric of Robin's blouse, nose skimming along the nape of the taller blonde's collarbone. Alice made an unintelligible noise, her eyebrows crinkling adorably as she emitted a contented hum. Robin's sincere promises and secure embrace professed a familiar sentiment that Alice couldn't quite comprehend. _Let me take care of you, Alice_. Dozing off, settling on top of Robin's chest, Alice felt safe, reveling in the embrace of the girl that she loved. For a few moments, before falling asleep, Alice contemplated the hopeful, idealistic, and seemingly inconceivable notion that Robin might feel the same way about her.


	5. Indigo

Chapter 5

Indigo

* * *

 

The essence of astronomical space appeared as an impossibly smooth fabric, with no wrinkles or creases. Stars glimmered amidst a vast ocean of hollow darkness, circling around an iridescent moon. The ones furthest away, almost outside the span of human comprehension, were like sliver asters, glinting and twinkling from a distance, untethered to earthly confines. Each heavenly speck served as a beacon of hope, for all the lost souls of the world. Decorated by feathery beams of lunar light, the celestial stratosphere was drenched in a dark hue of indigo.

No curtains or blinders, the scruffy window offered a magnificent view to the sparkling night sky. _Indigo_. Besides the panoramic stellar display, the one-room apartment didn't have a lot of notable features. The walls had been coated with a layer of inadequate paint, a thin veneer that flayed at some very weathered corner areas. A simple electric fan hung from the ceiling, its dust-covered paddles began rotating slowly when the power switch was flicked on.

The dim incandescent bulb illuminated the furnishings of the small loft. The room had been divided into two sections. To the left, the narrow kitchen area, consisting of a stove, a sink, a refrigerator, a microwave, and a few poorly laminated wooden cabinets. The counter was polished thoroughly, giving the linoleum surface a glossy finish. To the right, a queen-sized bed, a tattered plush rabbit laid over the mattress. A worn-out lampshade on a two-drawer nightstand. A rolling coat rack full of clothes that served as a makeshift closet. Near the entrance, rested a crooked table, accompanied by two paltry chairs. A long, bookcase ran along the wall underneath the window.

After trekking up three flights of stairs, Robin pushed the door ajar by using the tip of her boot-clad toe. The rusted hinges creak loudly as the eroded pieces of metal ground over one another. She tossed Alice's keys on top of the table, and stumbled into the apartment. Robin's arms were sore, but she somehow remained capable of sustaining Alice against her chest. _Why is Alice so damn light?_ Five feet and six inches in height, weighing about a hundred pounds, equaled an alarming low body-mass index. Opening the lock with the same hand that was carrying the unconscious girl's lower body had been no easy task. Struggling and panting, Robin dropped her bag off by the kitchen and headed toward the bed.

With a gentle motion, Robin slowly lowered Alice over the mattress, adjusting the petite girl's head against a fluffy pillow. Robin tried to detach herself from Alice, whispering tender reassurances into the slim young woman's ear. Emitting a whimper, Alice refused to loosen her grip on Robin's blouse, tugging and pulling at the fabric. Tiny droplets of sweat beaded along the sides of Alice's face, her cheeks looked flushed. Teeth chattering, she started shivering, arms wrapping around her abdomen, craving Robin's warmth.

"N-No... No, Robin. No—" Alice mumbled, fingers clutching Robin's shirt tightly, "N-Nobin..."

Kneeling down by the edge of the bed, Robin pressed a hand over Alice's forehead, measuring the smaller blonde's body temperature. Her pale skin felt hot and clammy, red blotches developing across the heated flesh. Alice leaned into Robin's palm, actively seeking out the green-eyed girl's comforting touch. _Does Alice really have no one to care for her?_ It was all too saddening, Robin's heart ached. She trailed her fingers along Alice's face, softly caressing the young woman's jawline.

"It's okay, Alice." Robin cooed, her thumb grazing Alice's cheek, "Nobin is here."

Robin's voice had a soothing effect, calming the slumbering girl, an instantaneous and highly potent sedative. Alice slackened her hold on Robin's shirt, hands allowing the garment to slip away through her fingers. With a content moan, she began settling herself over mattress, laying against her stomach and curling up in a fetal position. Alice's facial features softened, displaying a far more tranquil disposition. Robin continued her sanguine ministrations, stroking Alice's cheekbone, tracing along the slope under the blonde's eye.

An ethereal silence swept over the apartment, until the sound of Alice's congested snores polluted the atmosphere, raspy gasps demonstrating that respiration had become strenuous for the poor young woman. _I won't leave you alone Alice, I promise_. Robin sat at the border of the mattress, raking a hand through Alice's mane of unruly curls, marveling at how the silky strands slid between her fingers. Robin closed her eyes, exhaling slowly as an irrefutable truth dawned upon her, she was hopelessly, inarguably, undeniably, in love with Alice. 

Chest heaving up and down, Alice made a vague noise in the back of her throat, lips parted slightly, and without a doubt, she was the most beautiful girl that Robin had ever seen. The curve of Alice’s jawline, a canvas for little birthmarks. The smooth contour of her nose, wrinkling adorably after each ragged breath. Robin smiled, her palm cupping the blonde's chin, admiring every single detail of Alice's face.  

"You're so goddamn beautiful, Alice." Robin whispered wistfully, reeling her hand back, "I'll try to be less of a coward from now on, to tell you this when you're actually awake— But Alice, I'm just so damn _scared_. I'm scared I won't be good enough for you..."

 _Accentuation_. A concept that Robin had never cared much about, up until now, when her heart belonged to an aspiring artist. No one could truly explain the logistics behind the phenomenon, if the strange occurrence was a spiritual connection or merely the release of hormones triggering an optical reaction. The ability to see colors, to mix and blend acrylic paints, to shade using pastels and pencils, an extraordinary gift that Robin might not be able to grant Alice. _But what if I could?_ As trepidation wormed its way into Robin's heart, she vowed to stay convicted, to have faith in the possibility that her feelings for Alice would be enough.

Through the corners of two jade eyes, Robin spotted a weathered stuffed animal, a bunny wearing a black hat, the accessory manually sewn on top of its head. _Alice, a blonde British girl who owns a white rabbit plush_. A chuckle dribbled out of Robin's mouth, her chest blanketed by a wave of affection. _Adorable_. Teetering over the precipice of love and veneration, Robin's heart hammered, flooded by her all-encompassing feelings for a childishly endearing young woman who slept with old handcrafted plushies. Grinning like a lovestruck idiot, Robin placed the toy against Alice's receptive arms.

With a languid movement, Robin stood up, shuffling toward Alice's legs. She unlaced the young woman's shoes and removed the dirty footwear off cautiously, in order to prevent the soles from tarnishing the bedsheets. Alice’s body shuddered, prompting Robin to slip out of her leather jacket. She draped the garment over Alice's quivering form, the velvety material was thick, more than capable of keeping the blue-eyed girl cozy and warm. Robin's hand lingered on Alice's neck, addicted to the tingling sensation that she felt when her fingers brushed against the blonde's tender skin. Alice responded by embracing her stuffed rabbit, snuggling into the wooly plushie.

Armed with a newfound sense of purpose, Robin was able to pry herself away from Alice. She sauntered toward the kitchen, where her large bag rested over the counter. Pulling out two cans of chicken noodle soup, and a pouch of red pepper flakes, Robin may have been lacking culinary expertise, but heating some broth shouldn't be too challenging. Opening and closing the cabinet doors, Robin found no traces of basic groceries or fundamental provisions, and yet, Alice seemed very well-stocked when it came to dishware, kettles, and all sorts of mismatching utensils. 

Turning on the stove ignited a bundle of cobalt flames, Robin adjusted a stainless-steel saucepan over the cooktop. Pouring the entire contents of the two aluminum cans into the small pot, Robin let the viscous fluid simmer, confident that she had perfected the complicated art of boiling soup. Robin pivoted around and started crushing the red pepper flakes, squeezing and kneading the bag until the long, brittle slices became a fine, crimson powder. A special ingredient, the spicy condiment gave the broth a scrumptious flavor that even the impaired taste-buds of a sickly girl could detect.

After sprinkling the piquant loose grains over the bubbling soup, the only thing left to do was to stir the pot sporadically, and of course, wait for Alice to wake up. Sighing pensively, Robin felt restless, fidgety, and hot. The heat from the stove had agitated Robin, a thin veneer of perspiration began to develop along her skin. She unbuttoned the blouse, and took it off, using the wrinkled cloth to wipe away the moisture on her forehead. Appreciating the pleasant cool temperature within the apartment, Robin stuffed the discarded damp garment into the large bag, and decided that just wearing her sleeveless undershirt should suffice.  

Perhaps wandering around Alice's apartment would be a total invasion of privacy, but curiosity was a powerful motivator. Robin roamed across the loft, eyes surveying the place that Alice had turned into a picturesque home. As Robin approached the bookcase, the titles engraved on the faded hardcover spines became legible. _Alice is such a nerd_. Robin grinned to herself, assessing all novels, hailing from a diverse variety of authors, William Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe, Agatha Christie, Arthur Conan Doyle, Charles Dickens, Mark Twain, Stephen King, Lewis Carroll, Howard Pyle, and Ernest Hemmingway. An assortment of genres, indicative of a knowledgeable mind.

Alice's saturating presence haunted the loft. Robin turned toward the nightstand, where several scattered cosmetic items laid; a cartridge of scarlet-red lipstick, a tube of mascara, a case of eyeshadow, and a tin of concealer. Robin's heart skipped a beat. Alice had been preparing for their date. The calendar pinned against the wall beside the lampshade, ten days crossed off with a heart-shaped pen mark. In the coat rack, a dress dangled from a steel hanger. Green eyes widened, noticing the price-tag, rather costly for the humble salary of a waitress. _Alice must have truly cared about our date_. Robin understood the magnitude of the gesture, she knew about Alice's financial struggles. The piles and piles of bills sitting on a slanted table, the reason why the kitchen cabinets were empty, how Alice's recent weight-loss could now be somberly explained. It was all far too painful, so Robin looked away and took a deep breath. 

Crippling thoughts flashed across Robin's mind, the distressing fact that Alice had always been alone, forced to take care of herself when confronted with a debilitating ailment, or if bombarded by economic deficiencies. _I can take care of myself._ The words reverberated through Robin's head, poignant and troubling, a gut-wrenching discomfort swirled around her chest. _Sometimes I wake up and the whole day is good, and then sometimes it's not. And I just don't want you to see the not-good days_. Regardless of whether Alice felt the same way about her or not, Robin wanted to witness all of it, the good and the bad days, the joyful accomplishments, and the dreadful failures. Every instant spent alongside Alice would be an experience worth cherishing. _Hope_. Against all odds, facing an awful set of probabilities, Robin refused to dispel the idealistic notion that she was meant to play some sort of integral role in Alice's life.

* * *

An appetizing, saporous fragrance circulated across the apartment, the odd fusion of several aromas, marinated chicken, cayenne pepper, and zesty lemons. The small loft was located on a lower-level floor, next a road full of active nocturnal traffic, and therefore, pedestrians could be heard chattering from sidewalk below, vehicles honking at the distance, tires squealing along the asphalt pavement. The rambunctious sounds and strident noises resonated throughout the four walls.

Roused by a vague, uneasy sensation, Alice tossed and turned, her legs and arms felt sore, joints and bones ached. She woke up with a pulsating migraine, sending ripples of nausea down to her stomach. A mosaic of blurred memories flickered across Alice’s mind as she regained consciousness. Her swollen eyelids fluttered open. She was surprised to find herself on top of a familiar mattress, safely nestled under a foreign, lavender-scented jacket. Alice groaned, her retinas were bloodshot, adorned by red webs of pronounced veins. Disoriented and confused, overwhelmed by memories that failed to make much sense.

Alice sat upright, rubbing the heels of her hands against two irritated eyes. She blinked, surveying her surroundings through a veil of cloudy vision. Alice was inside her own apartment, and she had been laid over the bed. The shabby building lacked an elevator, which indicated that someone must have carried Alice all the way up to her loft, trekking across three sets of stairs. A faint thud, originating from the kitchen, drew Alice's attention.

"Ugh." Alice swallowed against a dry mouth, firmly hugging the stuffed toy tucked in her arms, “W-What?"

"Hey." A familiar voiced greeted Alice.

A womanly silhouette slowly came into focus, Alice was under the scrutinizing stare of two worried, light-colored eyes. Robin Mills, wearing a sheepish grin and holding a teacup. She stood by the edge of Alice's bed, a towering, statuesque figure that didn't belong in such a dismal setting. A sharp intake of breath, Alice gazed at Robin incredulously.

"I made you some tea." Robin crouched down, placing a hand on Alice's knee, "It'll help with your throat."

Aside from being unbearably beautiful, Robin had an innate aptitude for knowing exactly what Alice needed. The blonde wondered if Robin was psychic, or a perfectly fabricated figment of her deteriorated mind's imagination. Nevertheless, Alice accepted the proffered teacup, her knuckles brushing up against Robin's fingers during the transaction.

"I'm sorry for invading your apartment like this, but I couldn't just let you sleep on that bench outside." Robin now rested both hands over Alice's knees, "Oh, I made you some chicken noodle soup too."

A gorgeous, kindhearted young woman had entered Alice's apartment and cooked her a scrumptious, warm meal. _Oh my, I have completely lost my mind_. Alice brought the porcelain container up to her lips and took a sip, she might as well relish the illusionary beverage. _Yum, lemon-flavored with a hint of peppermint_. Alice's tongue savored the citrus taste. Despite being a mere hallucination, Robin sure knew how to brew a fine cup of tea.

"I added a secret family ingredient to the soup." Robin rambled on, "Well, it's my aunt's secret recipe. She is my mother's half-sister. Part Puerto Rican, I think? But she definitely knows how to enhance flavors..."

The animated story of how Robin's aunt was a connoisseur of good cuisine became an indistinguishable hum, Alice had been hypnotized by the other girl's glittering irises, drowning in those two pale fractals. _Blue? Gold? Did blue-haired people have golden eyes? Or was it the other way around?_ Alice would give anything to know what color Robin's eyes were.

"... and Aunt Regina designed the entire menu at Mom's restaurant. She's really obsessive when it comes to cooking. Her lasagna is made from scratch, as in, even the sauce is homemade..."

The ode to Aunt Regina's dietary repertoire persisted, while Alice remained transfixed by the mesmerizing timbre of Robin's voice. The young woman's palms where still perched on top of Alice's knees, fingers squeezing the juncture between the smaller girl's thighs and legs. Robin's touch made Alice's pulse quicken and her heart pound erratically. 

An ache rose over every inch of Alice, head to toe. Her eyes drifted to Robin's seamless form-fitting camisole, a coveted instigator. The tingle coursed down to Alice's groin, the unadulterated electricity of desire, flowing through her body. _Stop staring, Alice. It's sleazy!_ She just couldn't stop herself from leering at Robin's bare arms, examining the tone muscles on each bicep.

"Alice? Are you listening?" Robin breathed out, "Hey, are you okay?"

Eyebrows knitted together, Robin studied Alice’s face. She motioned Alice to hand over the teacup, and placed the empty porcelain saucer down on the ground. Robin was genuinely brimming with concern, face scrunched up as she used her thumbs to stroke the back of Alice's knees.

"I-I'm fine." Alice's voice was hoarse and raspy, "Just a wee bit dizzy."

Alice tried to smile but she was far too weak to construct a credible facade. Two uncharacteristically dull eyes. Lips pursing to prevent regurgitation. Cheeks drained of color. Alice's symptoms had lessened in severity, but her body still yearned for a lot more repose. 

"Why don't you take a shower?" Robin suggested, "It might do you some good to freshen up, all right?"

"O-Okay." Alice agreed, bobbing her head up and down.

The pads of Robin's fingers skated along Alice’s knee, one final feather-light caress before she stood up. Alice's skin felt warm and prickly in all the areas where Robin's hands had made contact. _Stop being inappropriate, Alice_. Even an extremely ice-cold shower might not be enough to alleviate the heat pooling below Alice's abdomen.

Assessing Alice with a perceptive expression, a glint of uncertainty flitted across Robin's softened eyes. She stayed eerily silent for several minutes. _I should just let Alice go_. The golden-haired waitress was still wearing her uniform shirt, direly in need of a bath, and clearly exhausted. Reemerging to the surface, a question nagged incessantly at Robin's brain that she just couldn’t quell.

"I'll clean this up." With utmost diligence, Robin retrieved the teacup and gave Alice some space to move around the room, "I have a bottle of aspirin, but I'm not sure if it'll provoke a harmful interaction when combined with any other medication that you might be taking?"

 _Any other medication_. The murmured phrase was laced with empathy and comprehension, not a smidgen of judgment or contempt. _Robin cares about me_. The harsh whispers rattling inside of Alice's head couldn't convince her otherwise. She watched as Robin took a few strides toward the kitchen, wordlessly fumbling inside her bag for some items. A flask of aspirin and a lime-flavored carbonated beverage. _Robin cares about me_. Alice chanted the mantra to herself, drowning out the cruel voices that dared to argue.

"N-No. I can take some aspirin. As long as it’s of the low-strength kind?" Alice explained as ordered her legs to move, feet dropping to the floor, "But can I just have some soda after my shower? I'm tired of taking medicine. They all make my head groggy."

"Fair enough." Robin nodded and smiled, respecting the other girl's wishes. 

Alice gnawed the inside of her cheek, head drooping to the side. The blonde's lips twitched into a shaky grin, her eyes practically begging Robin not to press the issue. She pushed against the mattress and willed her body to stumble toward the bathroom. Robin's relentless compassion scared Alice, she couldn't let herself indulge in such manner of coddling. Alice was becoming addicted to Robin's attentive smiles and unyielding support, developing a feeling that threatened to disrupt the loneliness her life had been consumed by for much too long.

Trudging away from the bed, Alice didn’t glance back at Robin as she hobbled into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. _I can take care of myself, I can't rely on anyone else_. Alice turned on the shower, the steam wafting through the narrow enclosure. Hands began to claw at her clothes, peeling the sweaty garments off with brisk motions. She couldn't bear to look at Robin. The green-eyed girl's face had such an abundance of raw sincerity that Alice became unable to ignore how horribly in love she was. 

The floor grew humid as a result of the condensing fog of vapor generated by the collision between the heated water and the cold air, droplets formed along the tiny tiles. Stepping inside the shower stall, Alice allowed the blistering liquid to wash over her back. She closed her eyes, lathering shampoo into a mane of golden curls, fingers threading through springy tresses. Images of Robin plagued Alice's thoughts, the outline of defined biceps and charming dimpled smiles were projected against the forefront of her mind. Alice felt an ache coil low in her belly, quickly remembering why musing about Robin when she stood naked in the shower was a bad idea. Dispelling lecherous notions, Alice twisted the nozzle knob, hoping that cooler water would bring her alleviation. 

Alice massaged her scalp, rinsing the soap off from each strand of hair. Droplets slid across the young woman's body, moving down to her toes, and disappearing into the drain. Using a washcloth, she scrubbed away at the grim and the muck covering her skin. Hands stopped voyaging lower as a wave of incapacitating nausea overshadowed dwindling arousal, and Alice realized that she craved Robin's comforting arms more than anything else in the world. Alice shouldn’t be angry, but she was tired of the feelings that kept threatening to spew out of her. This constant back and forth between something resembling friendship and tension-filled moments whenever Alice found herself alone beside Robin. If up against another onslaught of emotions, Alice just didn't know how much longer she could cope with unrequited love.

* * *

Although being colorblind had many disadvantages, people with monotonous sight were able to see better in the dark. Due to the alignment of rods throughout the cornea, the photoreceptor cells found inside the eyes of someone who could not perceive prismatic hues became significantly more capable of converting insufficient quantities of light into effective visual signals. In basic terms, diatonic individuals possessed a kind of nocturnal vision that made them less reliant on the wonders of modern electricity.

Looming shadows were inconsequential to the non-accentuated. Perpetual darkness enveloped the apartment, except for the bleary light originating from dingy lampshade on top of the nightstand, casting an amber glow along the wrinkles of the mattress. The bedsheets had been folded over to the side, patiently awaiting the arrival of an occupant. Through the tenebrous pitch-black environment and quiet ambience, the trickling sound of running water echoed across the one-bedroom loft.

Amidst the flawlessly swept the floors, the kitchen gleamed, dustless and sparkling, any residual amount of soup broth or grains of red pepper powder had been abolished from counter. Sanitized dishware and utensils, all crammed into the cabinets. An empty can was wedged under the off-balance table, the tin cylinder fixed the wobbly tilt. The sprawled-out papers on its surface were neatly arranged in categorical stacks, dreaded bills, doodling sketches, and frivolous junk-mail.

In a fit of sheer boredom, Robin had reinvigorated Alice's apartment, correcting anything that didn't quite meet her standards. Clutter made the undersized living quarters appear even smaller. It might be considered rude behavior, to reorganize someone else's home, but as Robin finally succeeded in stabilizing Alice's wooden table, she felt an encouraging swell of accomplishment puff up her chest. 

Robin was hanging her leather over the coat rack when she heard the faucet shut off. After a few minutes, the bathroom door began to open up gradually, Alice floundered out of the narrow compartment. Head drooping down, arms wounded tightly against herself, Alice's condition had worsened. Tiny red dots were visible around her eye sockets, a clear indicator that she must have been vomiting, violently enough to burst those minuscule veins.

Alice wore a shirt that seemed far too big for her, the neckline falling to the side and exposing one of her shoulders. The skimpy shorts around Alice's waist, revealed more skin than Robin could process without being reduced to a flustered mess. Alice's golden curls were in a state of disarray, untamed and tousled. Robin felt guilty for admiring Alice's appearance, but there was just something inexplicably cute about the way that the blue-eyed girl's lips curved into a pout.

"Is the room spinning?" Alice grumbled, legs swaying with each step that she took.

"Alice?" Robin muttered out, discerning that Alice was seconds away from plummeting down.

Springing into action, Robin clasped a hand around Alice's wrist and pulled her closer, eliminating the distance between them. Alice's snug body pressed against Robin's chest, and it was purely instinctive, the way that two limp arms encased around the taller girl's neck. Robin's pulse jolted from the quick movement, but hugging Alice felt as easy as breathing.

"I-I don't feel so good, Robin." Alice mumbled, fingers clutching at the straps of Robin's camisole, "I-I need to lie down... So sleepy..."

"Of course, Alice." Robin replied without hesitation, "I'll tuck you in."

"But you made soup—" Alice shook her head, "I-I'm sorry, I really wanted to eat some soup..."

"Alice, I just want you to feel better." Robin insisted, reaching out to seize a loose strand of golden hair and pushing it behind Alice's ear, "I couldn't care less about the soup."

Mumbling pointless apologies over unappreciated soup, Alice buried her face into the nape of Robin's neck, forehead resting against a clump of honey-colored tresses, inhaling the floral scent of lilacs and lavenders. Alice didn't want to loosen her hold on Robin, she was tired of letting go. It might have not seemed like much to Robin, but no one had ever made Alice a meal before, and so it meant something, more than she could communicate with coherent sentences.

Several seconds passed before Robin decided that it was time for them to move. She shimmied out of Alice’s embrace. One arm remained fastened around Alice's waist, Robin ushered the frail girl toward the mattress, an endeavor that proved to be difficult. Alice didn't stop clinging onto Robin, fingers tugging at the taller blonde's camisole. With careful maneuvers and tender coaxing, Robin helped Alice slither beneath the bedsheets. Scooting across the mattress, Alice allotted excessive space between herself and the outer edge.

"Stay." Alice whispered, hand balling into a fist around the hemline of Robin's shirt.

The one-syllable word was uttered with a desperate undertone, expecting a favorable answer. Robin looked at the pain festering along Alice’s eyes, the fearful head nod, biting her lower lip, jaw clenching. Robin could tell that Alice had been misunderstood and deeply injured by people who didn’t know how to love her properly. Whatever loneliness lived inside of Alice kept crying out for some tangible sliver of affection. _Stay_. A sorrowful plea that demanded an immediate response, and in only a matter of seconds, Robin would be too late. Alice's fingers hooked around Robin's camisole, stretching the elastic material. 

"Always." Robin murmured, lifting the bedsheets, kicking her boots off and climbing in.

Selfish and greedy, Robin's chest thumped and her palms sweated, frustrated by the provocative thought of sleeping next to barely dressed Alice. _Stay_. Swallowing down her lust, she would prioritize Alice's necessity for comfort and solace. Most of Robin's previous trysts had ended with a meaningless tumble on top of a bed. _Stay_. The carnal desires of rolling around in a mess of bedsheets and pleasing a sexual hunger that often left Robin feeling unfulfilled. Hollow. Insipid. Bland. _Stay_. Alice was so much more than a forgettable moment of wild passion.

"R-Really?" Alice stammered, fingers still grasping Robin's shirt, even as the green-eyed girl settled beside her.

"Yes." Robin confirmed, laying her head on the pillow, "I'll always stay if you want me to, Alice."

Verbal declarations wouldn't suffice, so Robin’s hand found its way onto Alice's face, resting against the petite girl's cheek. A finger trailed along Alice's jawline, a thumb tracing across her alabaster skin. _Stay_. The word had entranced Robin like a hexing spell, and Alice might indeed be a witch because the taller blonde felt completely paralyzed, replaying the phrase over and over again in her head.  

"I'm so sorry, Robin. I ruined our first date." Alice’s eyelids fell shut, but not soon enough for Robin to miss the glassy look that the smaller girl was undoubtedly trying to hide, "C-Can you give me another chance?"

It tore apart Robin's heart, every time that Alice apologized for being herself, because it just wasn't _fair_. Robin knew how hard Alice tried, all the countless hours of overtime working at the diner, saving small amounts of money, hoping to one day attend college and pursue an art-related career. Alice should never have to feel ashamed.

"Alice, listen to me." Robin beckoned softly, knuckles grazing against Alice's cheek, "You are the most amazing person that I've ever met. And I'm eternally grateful that for some inexplicable reason, you seem to like me." She gave Alice a lopsided smile, "Alice, I'll take you on as many dates as you want, until you grow tired of me."

An involuntary gasp fluttered out of Alice's lips, her eyebrows crinkled in protest, unable to assimilate Robin's statements. Alice's mind digested what Robin had said, waging a war against the invisible demons that resided within the darkest corners of her subconscious. Fingers relaxing, unclenching, she finally liberated Robin's shirt. Shuffling forward, Alice bowed her head, averting Robin's eyes as she spoke.

"I'll never grow tired of you, Robin." The conviction in Alice's confession made the sacred area over Robin's left breast ache, "Never."

"And I'll never grow tired of you, Alice." Robin reciprocated, as if the words were a built-in reflex.

A commodious silence draped over Alice and Robin in the aftermath of announcing proclamations that substituted for the admissions that neither young woman was ready to divulge. _I love you_. Robin felt Alice's hands huddling across her chest. An impressive discovery, how perfectly Alice's body fitted against Robin's own, filling the vacant gaps between them. Both girls were simply two jagged puzzle pieces that somehow interlocked perfectly together. Robin tucked Alice's head under the curve of her neck. Breathing into luscious tendrils of golden hair, the wispy strands tickled her nose, but as Robin relished Alice’s unique smell of strawberries, she didn’t bother repositioning herself. 

What each young woman meant to one another couldn't be expressed using phrasal combinations. The sentiment must either be roared at the top of their lungs or remain painfully lodged in the back of their throats. Humming a content noise, Alice nuzzled against the apex of Robin's elbow, laying her cheek on the taller girl's shoulder. Alice began the slow, steady descent into sleep, a warm haze curling pleasantly around her. The mattress shifted, sinking until Alice felt a bare brush of skin, Robin's hand trespassing beneath the blonde's oversized shirt and massaging her back. 

Minutes became hours, the steady drumming of Alice's pulse indicated that she had fallen asleep. Staring out of the window, thinking about not much at all, Robin laid wide awake, her palm traveling over the slope of Alice's spine, fingertips tracing each bony knob. The night stretched on until the indigo sky started to brighten, illuminated by the white promise of a new dawn. There was never a time or place for true love, it could happen accidentally, in an instant, as sudden as a flash of lightning and with the intensity of a crash of thunder. When Alice snuggled against the crook of Robin's clavicle and slung an arm across her middle, it felt as if all the fading stars were aligning. Leaning forward, Robin pressed a chaste kiss on Alice's head, and she now knew that her heart would always belong to this young woman, come what may.


	6. Blue

Chapter 6

Blue

* * *

 

Lustrous hues of shimmering light grazed the morning sky, the gradual transition of dusky indigo to vivid cerulean. Surrounded by clumps of frothy clouds, the sun began peeking over the horizon, seething with radiance and heat. Looking down from its zenith throne, the yellow dwarf star casted a golden lining upon the city of Seattle. Large buildings and towering edifices were submerged in a bath of solar splendor, sparkles twinkling along the glass panels that encased most of the tall urban structures. 

Intrusive rays entered through the bare window, shining a soft glow across the sole occupant of the bed. Comfortable warmth filled the apartment, announcing the arrival of a new day. Faints snores and hushed whimpers were interrupted by the strident sound of an alarm clock. Alice's eyelids fluttered open, pried away from the dream that she had been having, the memory of which disappeared without a trace when her vision was blinded by the sudden sheer brightness in the room.

Stifling back a yawn, Alice rolled over the bed. It shouldn’t come as a surprise that the spot beside her was vacant and cold, but somehow it did.  _I'll take you on as many dates as you want, until you grow tired of me_. Alice's pupils focused on the dent against her pillow, trying to make sense of the events that might have transpired during the previous night. The recollections were blurry images, out of sequence. _I'll always stay if you want me to, Alice_. A melodic tone, Robin's voice echoed through her head, accompanied by the hazy remnants of fleeting touches. Alice's hallucinations had never materialized themselves in such a manner before.

Stretching across the mattress, Alice rummaged through the bedsheets. Empty. She sat upright, head spinning around, seeking out Robin. As usual, as expected, Alice was all alone. Had it all been a dream? The feeling of Robin's body pressed against her own, arms holding tightly. The smell of lavender and lilacs, originating from the green-eyed girl's expensive perfume. The taste of lemon tea, splashed with just a smidgen of peppermint. Alice couldn't accept that her mind would be capable of fabricating this elaborate hoax.

"R-Robin?" Alice muttered, eyes adjusting to the sun's unyielding luminosity.

Fumbling around the bed, Alice's hand brushed up against a cold, thin rod. A simple flower, wielding the power to erase all her self-doubts and insecurities. _A rose by any other name would smell as sweet_. Fingers clutching the thornless stalk, Alice assessed the fully blossomed rose laying by her side. _For Alice_. Glossy ink on a creased parchment, placed under the exfoliated stem. Alice's name, written using elegant strokes.

The corners of Alice's mouth curved, a full-teeth grin developing across her face, widening from ear to ear. She let out an airy giggle, lifting the flower to her nostrils and taking a long whiff. The petals were an odd, pale shade of grey, unlike the generic dark tone that Alice had often seen on roses. Unfolding the letter, she read the cursive text, admiring the refined penmanship. _Good morning, Alice! I hope you're feeling better. I had to head out early, I promised my mother that I would help out at the restaurant today. I'll be missing out on my typical Saturday breakfast meal, but maybe I can drop by during lunchtime. Oh, and remember, I still owe you an amazing date. - Robin_. Fingertips trailing along every imprinted word, Alice wanted to trace all the places where Robin's hand might have touched the paper. Despite the initial disappointment of not waking up next to Robin, Alice couldn't stop herself from smiling. 

"Chocolate-chip pancakes, topped off with whipped cream, and covered in fudge sprinkles." Alice chirped to herself, as if she were speaking directly to Robin through the letter, "Oh! And a tall glass of pulpless orange juice. You hate how the little flakes get stuck in your teeth."

Engrossed in a memory, Alice imagined serving Robin's regular Saturday morning order, a weekly routine. At the brink of dawn, the two girls would discuss their hopes and aspirations, safely tucked away within the shelter of a deserted diner. Robin always sliced the fluffy stack of pancakes into tiny portions, laid a second fork next to the plate, and sank another straw inside of the glass. Encouraging Alice to take some sips and steal several bites, Robin treated the waitress to half of her meal. Outlining the technicalities behind the interaction, Alice wondered if she and Robin had already been on several dates, under the false pretenses of being platonic friends.

The daily visits at the Rollin' Bayou, the lopsided smiles, the tender glances, Alice reassessed her collection of moments, noting the scattered fragments as irrefutable proof, all of them illustrated how much Robin cared about her. Sweet relief flooded the blonde, the self-imposed epiphany bestowed her with a soothing sensation, a vigorous strength.

Fresh, boundless energy coursed through Alice's reanimated body, alleviating joints and muscles, her sinuses were free of phlegm and congestion. Flipping over the bedsheets, Alice hopped off from the mattress, her feet stumbling onto the floor. Alice felt better, but she didn't know if it might be due to the grape-flavored cough medication or because Robin had spent the entire night sleeping by her side. 

Pulling on a knob, Alice opened the first drawer of her nightstand and scrambled through the contents. She retrieved a prescribed bottle of medication, the pharmaceutical remedy to whatever mental disease afflicted her. The label covering the container instructed Alice to consume two capsules every single day, and delegated an unlimited amount of monthly refills. Without any reluctance, Alice plopped the pills into her mouth and swallowed. She was going to feel good today, all those chemical substances would make sure of it. 

Time after time, Robin kept allowing her true feelings to be known, and the senseless noises resonating across Alice's head couldn't distort the truth. Robin cared about her, and Alice needed to be more assertive. She had enough of being told what to do or how to react, growing tired of following the lonely paths mandated by imaginary voices, especially when happiness seemed so close within her grasp.

Catching a glimpse of the window, appraising the cheerful view, Alice's heart imploded into life instantaneously. The skies were clear, the sun was blistering, such a resplendent sight. Invigorated and determined, Alice carefully stored the letter and the rose inside her nightstand before turning around to scrounge through the coat rack. As Alice searched for a particular dress, she hoped that Robin wouldn't give up on her just yet.

* * *

Beneath the faint amber lighting of rusted fluorescent lamps, the counter of the bar gleamed, a spotless polished surface of formica laminate. Multicolored crystal bottles of hard liquor perched upon the shelf, glimmering prismatic hues that went unnoticed by incapacitated eyes. The odor of cigarette fumes infected the air, customers often ignored the restaurant's strict non-smoking policy. The ambience was brimming with many lively conversations, rambunctious voices, competing against the pleasant music reverberating throughout the facility. 

Eponymously named after its owner, a neon green sign flashed across the front of the establishment, adorned with the lettering, Zelena's Ranch, a place that offered authentic American cuisine. On any given Saturday, at one in the afternoon, the family restaurant was full of patrons. A friendly environment, where children used four types of grey-shaded crayons to scribble against a coloring mat and parents treated themselves to a tall glass of wine. The delicious aroma of hamburgers and fries wafted through the dining area. An automated jukebox rested near the entrance, allowing clients to select a melody for free. 

Polish vodka. British gin. Cuban rum. Mexican tequila. American bourbon. French cognac. Italian wine. An international assortment of high-quality spirits, lined up along the rack behind the counter. As a diligent bartender, Robin reviewed the inventory, taking note of which bottles were depleted. The workshift ending, Robin needed to get ready for her date with Alice. Restocking was always so stressing, Zelena never understood the intricacies of supply and demand. _How can we not have more lime slices?_ Robin let out an exasperated breath. Her mother had failed to order enough provisions to sustain the rapid alcohol consumption that occurred on Friday nights. 

Dark shadows lurked below Robin's eyes, a common symptom of sleep deprivation. All throughout the night, Robin had laid wide awake, guarding over Alice as she slumbered peacefully. Robin planned to take that secret to her grave, but the image of yellow curls sprayed across the pillow was impossible to erase. Alice glowed like a star, a distant blazing inferno, something ephemeral and untouchable. The memory stayed with Robin, even as she tended the bar for six hours, concentrating on pouring posh cocktail drinks in an attempt to avoid the stirrings of her heart. 

After organizing the liquor flasks, Robin adjusted her apron, and began scrubbing down all the shot glasses, the tall mugs, the fancy chalices. As the rag wiped against the blemished pieces of glassware, Robin absentmindedly wondered what Alice was doing, if the golden-haired waitress felt as bored and restless as she did. _Is Alice craving chocolate-chip pancakes? Is she missing me?_ Idyllic thoughts became troubling musings, Robin longed for complicated things, capable of drastically changing her relationship with Alice, or of jeopardizing the innocent camaraderie between them. _Accentuation_. The meddlesome notion haunted Robin, reminding her of the unwavering fact that she might have to make a crucial decision soon.

A loud groan pried Robin away from her melancholic ruminations. Zelena approached the bar, rubbing the temple area of her head. Being the manager of a successful restaurant was exhausting, especially during the afternoon hours. All those fussy customers, demanding a free meal every time that server took more than fifteen minutes to procure a highly customized order. _I don't want chunks of bacon on top of the beef patty, I can't stand the taste_. What kind of monsters didn't enjoy crispy bits of bacon? _Does this have garlic? I'm allergic_. Then why request the garlic crouton salad? Zelena scoffed, convinced that only vampires were truly allergic to garlic. _Is this gluten-free?_ Sitting herself up on a stool, elbows pressing against the counter, Zelena questioned the existence of 'gluten'.

"Robin, can you be a dear and make me a green apple martini?" Zelena grumbled, addressing her daughter with an overdramatic pout.

"It's barely two in the afternoon." Robin arched up an eyebrow.

"I know, right? My self-control has been outstanding!" Zelena nodded, grinned proudly as she misconstrued Robin's words.

Lips pursed disapprovingly, Robin rolled her eyes and conceded with Zelena's wishes, reaching for the aluminum shaker. Making a cocktail was easier than starting a futile argument about the dangers of daytime drinking. _What about the dangers of dehydration, Robin?_ In any case, apple martinis were Robin's specialty, so preparing the beverage would be a welcomed distraction. 

"Do you know that only _one_ percent of the bloody population has celiac disease? Everyone else can eat gluten! How could people make a trend out of an actual allergy?" Zelena ranted, "Why are people like this, Robin? Why?"

Nodding dismissively, Robin grabbed the required ingredients and started pouring them inside the stainless steel cylinder. She performed rustic measurements, three parts vodka, one part apple schnapps, one part triple sec. Securing the chrome cap on, Robin shook the container, up and down, swirling the fluids within.

Trickling the mixture into a cocktail glass, Robin smeared a trial of apple-flavored sugar powder across the rim of the sophisticated goblet. Adding an apple slice as garnish, Robin took a few seconds to admire her handiwork before sliding the beverage in front of Zelena. She smiled at her mother, expecting the older woman to praise the skillfully fashioned martini.

Nose scrunching up, annoyance flickered across Zelena's eyes. She tilted her head to the side and frowned, picking up the chalice. Zelena kept alternating between scrutinizing Robin's face and inspecting the contents of the martini, shifting her attention back and forward. Shrugging both shoulders, she placed the glass down, without taking a single sip.

"Well, due to the fact that this _green_ apple martini is actually bright  _red_ , I take it that your date with Alice didn't go too well?" Zelena revealed her ulterior motives. 

Robin's mouth twisted into a grimace, fingers tapping impatiently against the counter. All of her insecurities and shortcomings were being dragged out to the surface. The true purpose behind Zelena's petition for an apple martini had been to confirm whether her daughter was accentuated or not.

"Accentuation isn't everything." Robin grunted, turning around, shuffling toward the nearby sink, "It shouldn't dictate your life."

"So, you _did_ kiss her?" Zelena smirked, primly folding her hands on top of the counter.

"No, I didn't." Robin scowled, pretending to busy herself with putting away the opulent liquor bottles, "Alice sent me a message, saying that she felt sick. So plans changed, and I took her home, made her some soup—"

"You _made_ soup?" Zelena blinked incredulously, "You can barely boil an egg."

"I used two ready-to-eat cans of soup." Robin huffed, "I added some red pep—"

"And that didn't earn you a kiss?" Zelena insisted.

"She felt sick! I wasn't going to take advantage of her." Robin retorted, "So after she took a shower, we just slept in her bed."

"Just _slept_?" Zelena looked utterly flabbergasted, "Who are you and what have you done with my charmingly promiscuous daughter?"

"I am not promiscuous! I've just—" Robin lowered her head, flushing with embarrassment, "I just—" She let out a defeated sigh, "I'm s-scared."

Under Zelena's observant gaze, Robin reverted back to the disposition of a petulant child. She dropped the used shaker in the sink, and sauntered around the counter, mounting onto the stool next to Zelena. Her mother's presence had the ability to tear apart Robin's stoic composure. Nonchalant, but strong, a masterful disguise, and Zelena could see right through her daughter's facade.

"You're scared to kiss her." Zelena discerned, staring into Robin's expressive green eyes, "Oh my!" She gasped excitedly, "You want Alice to be the _one_." 

Robin had been refusing to brood. There were certain social standards set in place. Accentuation was the goal of any romantic relationship. Robin shouldn't mourn what she couldn't change, the laws of nature must be revered. Instead of dwelling, Robin latched on to the hope that when she kissed Alice for the first time, the monotonic world might erupt into an array of colors and hues. All that optimism now felt like an illusion.

"More than a-anything." Robin's voice cracked, suppressing the urge to cry.

Zelena's eyes widened, she had never seen her daughter in such a state of distraught. The orange-haired woman's arm lurched forward, hand falling on Robin's shoulder, fingers squeezing against the hollow juncture between the clavicle and the neck. A theory sprung into Zelena's mind. _Robin is in love with Alice_. Lacking finesse, Zelena voiced the sentiment out loud, believing that the fundamental ideology of tact sounded a lot like a sugar-coated version of hypocrisy.

"You love Alice, don't you?" Zelena stated, testing out her hypothesis.

"Love?" Robin replied despairingly, "No— I can't. We haven't even gone out on a single date, or even kissed, and I don't—" The excuses died out in the back of Robin's throat, and she was tensely quiet for a few seconds before coming to terms with her feelings, "Yes."

The one-word admission had been difficult to verbalize, and the silence succeeding the answer was a pall that hung over the atmosphere. Zelena refrained from coddling Robin, stifling her maternal instincts. The young woman didn't need hollow sympathy or cleverly articulated advice. Robin wanted to hear vapid reassurances, baseless remarks promising her that everything would be fine, but Zelena couldn't just spew clusters of comforting lies.

"I-I love her, Mom." Robin raked a hand through her hair, stymied by the feelings that she hadn't been able to communicate, "But I'm not good enough for her. Alice is— She's so strong, and inspiring, and genuinely a _good_ person, you know? She grew up all alone, a baby abandoned at the doorstep of a dingy orphanage. No one has ever been there for her. No parents, no friends, she's always had to take care of herself and— None of that has jaded her. Alice still believes in kindness, and in compassion. She's the sweetest girl I've ever met." Summoning up the courage to elaborate, "Her heart is pure, and decent, and I— And back in high school, I was kind of a monster. I was mean, and petty, and superficial. All I cared about was being popular." Robin slanted her head, glancing at Zelena, "So you see, I know that my kiss can't accentuate Alice, because destiny wouldn't pair up someone as extraordinary and wonderful as her with someone as vapid and shallow as m-me."

"Oh, Robin." Zelena cooed, "That was a long time ago. You are better than that now." She knew that Robin had been penting up all those feelings for a while, "You are _exactly_ what Alice needs, trust me."

Responding to Zelena's assertions with an abrupt sob, Robin's hand swiped her mother's neglected martini from off the counter and she took a swig. The young woman emptied the contents, drinking the entire alcoholic beverage in one audible gulp, before angrily slamming the cocktail glass back down. Her shoulders slumped forward, eyes glazed over, full of unshed tears. _A leopard can't change its spots_. Robin wouldn't allow herself to cry, because even now, she had to be poised and graceful, an effigy of willpower and pride. A part of Robin was always going to be that frivolous, arrogant girl. 

Throughout Robin's whole distressing prattle, Zelena's palm rubbed affectionate circles around her daughter's back. The usually talkative woman didn't know what to say, or which words could be woven together to form a wise, sagely response. Robin really loved Alice, and in a painstakingly selfless, noble manner. So Zelena just draped an arm over Robin's shoulders, and held the young blonde closely. Robin's chest ached, desecrated with a sense of failure that was uncharacteristic. As a dutiful mother, Zelena continued to indulge this god-awful display of internalized disdain and misplaced shame, but she knew that Robin needed to stop wallowing in self-pity and fight for the girl who already owned her heart.

* * *

Cosmetics were full of substances that enhance physical appearance, altering the texture of the face and skin. Oils, creams, powders, all composed of distinctive chemical compounds and synthetic material, available in a wide variety of colors. These products had been designed for a specific purpose, each focused on highlighting a certain facial feature. Mascara, to darken and elongate the eyelashes. Foundation, to conceal the flaws and blemishes covering the skin. Glossy balm, to augment and moisten the lips. 

A medley of confusing choices, the proper usage of cosmetic items relied on polychromatic sight. Russet. Plum. Scarlet. Aubergine. Magenta. Cinnabar. Several tubes of lipstick, labeled with names that didn't mean anything to someone who couldn't see colors. Slate. Citron. Sage. Teal. Turquoise. Lavender. A case of eyeshade laid open against the enamel sink, a palette of hues and tones, but through non-accentuated vision, each square tablet of powder looked like a slightly different tone of grey. 

With guidance from an accentuated individual and wearing something other than a raggedy uniform shirt, Alice hoped to impress Robin. _She has never seen you with makeup on_. Alice felt confident, bold enough to make her intentions clear to Robin. _You need to impress Robin, to show her that you can be normal_. Robin was going to arrive to the Rollin' Bayou during lunchtime, at around two in the afternoon. _Robin needs to know how much you care about her_. Naveen could handle the customers on his own for a while, Alice needed a little help.

"Hold still, hun." Tiana ordered, dabbing a small sponge across Alice's cheeks, "I'm going to cover up these freckles."

Standing in the middle of the employee bathroom at the Rollin' Bayou, Tiana had agreed to help Alice prepare for her encounter with Robin. Index finger pushed on Alice's jawline and a thumb gripping her chin, Tiana cupped the younger woman's face, applying foundation through feather-light strokes. Alabaster. Alice's pale skin complexion required a particular tint of cream. Amaranth. Tiana swiped a tube over Alice's lips, having selected a dark tone of magenta.

"Almost done..." Tiana rubbed a tiny swab around Alice's eye socket, "Just a bit of glittery transparent eyeshade, to emphasize the color of your eyes, and—"

"Wow-za!"

Interrupting Tiana's explanation on the complexities of eyeshade, the bathroom door swung open to reveal Naveen. An earnest, large grin overtook the man's entire face. He ignored the frustrated look that Tiana was giving him and took a few strides toward Alice. With fanned out arms, Naveen approached the golden-haired girl, engulfing her in a bone-crushing hug.

"You look gorgeous!" Naveen spun Alice in his arms, twirling the blonde around for one full-revolution before setting her back down, "Robin is going to faint when she sees you."

"You think so?" Alice couldn't help but smile, Naveen's mirth was contagious.

"We _know_ so." Tiana patted Alice's shoulder, "You're beautiful, Alice."

"Plus that girl's crazy about you! You could be wearing an empty sack of flour and Robin would still swoon." Naveen added, winking at his wife as he ushered Alice toward the bathroom exit, "Come on, don't keep her waiting."

"S-She's here already?" Alice's legs wobbled.

"Yes, circling around the diner like a lovestruck puppy." Naveen nodded, hooking arms with Alice and escorting her to the dining area, "Or a bloodthirsty shark. So let's not keep her waiting!"

Waving gently, fingers wiggling, an inconscient smile developed along Tiana's face. _Good luck, Alice_. She leaned against the sink, gazing fondly at Naveen and Alice, watching as her husband shoved the young woman out through the rotating door. Tiana didn't know why she felt so invested in Alice's budding relationship with Robin, but something about the two girls tugged at the heartstrings, an endearing spectacle of true love. After witnessing copious amounts of pining, it became evident to Tiana, an indisputable fact, Robin and Alice were meant to be together. 

Being a sort of surrogate daughter to Tiana and Naveen, the blonde's happiness stood at the forefront of the couple's minds. A gentle nudge, Naveen's hand squeezed Alice's forearm, dispelling all the discouraging thoughts. Her resolve was dwindling down, chipping away after each step. Alice's left breastbone drummed, her heart beating brazenly, a buzzing drone that only she could hear. Taking a deep breath, Alice reinforced her convictions. She wouldn't permit mislaid fears to keep governing her life, at least not when it came to falling in love with Robin Mills.

* * *

Acting as a blazing beacon, the sun shined brightly, its position at the center of the stratosphere. The area that had once been overflowing with dark foreboding storm clouds was now a heavenly sea of celestial blue emptiness. Meteorological conditions may vary, exhibiting transient moods, from passively serene to aggressively tempestuous, but the sky itself, it always stayed the same. Weather and love were the only two elements that could change at any given moment.

Pacing around the front door of a familiar diner, Robin felt nerves brimming over her stomach the longer that she stalled. _The Rollin' Bayou_. The restaurant's name had been written across the glass panel, situated on top of a cartoonish imprint depicting a firefly. Trying to assuage the influx of anxiety, Robin rubbed the back of her neck, fingers smoothing out the tension. Inhaling and exhaling, Robin flattened the lapels of her emerald blouse. She plastered a terse grin along her face, recreating a feign sense of fearlessness. 

Robin casually stuffed both hands into the back pockets of her form-fitting pants. Fuming with conflicting emotions, Robin couldn't will her feet to cross that threshold. It was all so absurd, how much the young woman's heart pounded, the way that the vulnerable organ pulsated against her ribcage. Robin's feelings for Alice were both exhilarating and scary, as if everything suddenly seemed brighter, but with that radiance careening on the cusp of blinding her.

"Robin?" A soft murmur addressed the green-eyed girl.

Head snapping up, Robin turned toward the lithe voice, and her bleariness faded away, and she was left frozen, blatantly staring at Alice. Eyes glinting like two glittery sapphires, lips painted over with a coat of pinkish-red gloss, Alice looked breathtakingly gorgeous. Robin’s pupils widened and her jaw went slack as she gazed upon Alice's slim figure. The chartreuse-green dress caught Robin's attention first, it held Alice's body in the most flattering fashion, her curves accented and highlighted on display. 

"I wanted to thank you, for taking care of me last night." Alice's demeanor was more proper than usual, as if she were making an effort to appear calm and collected, "It meant a lot to me, you know? And even though I would have loved to wake up next to you, I must admit that the rose was an awfully sweet gesture."

Rendered speechless, Robin seemed lost in a lovestruck stupor, only listening to selective parts of Alice's disclosures. Robin couldn’t help the way that her breath hitched slightly as she thought about the implications behind Alice's words. _I would have loved to wake up next to you_. Alice was positively the most beautiful creature that Robin had ever seen. Interloping eyes trailed over those long legs and up Alice's form, Robin wondered how smooth the smaller girl's skin would feel under the gentle touch of her fingertips, making the enticing expedition from the calves to the inner section of the thighs. 

"Anyhow, I have the entire weekend off. Tiana and Naveen can't really afford to pay my extra workshifts, and well, I guess I could use the break. I've sort of been stressing myself out." Alice explained, inching closer to Robin, "So, maybe we can give this date thing another go?"

Wearing a dumbfounded expression, Robin watched the young woman in complete amazement. She stared directly at Alice, her gaze settling onto the blonde's moist, rosy-pink lips. A faint blush flared up across Robin's cheeks. _Stopping leering at her, and reply!_ As Alice spoke, Robin nodded slowly, barely registering the girl's statements and suggestions. The skirt hung exactly by Alice's knees, and although the bodice hugged her torso loosely, the high-cut neckline didn't expose any cleavage, leaving most things to Robin's imagination. 

"R-Robin?" Alice bit her lower lip nervously, misinterpreting Robin's quietude as a sign of rejection.

Upon seeing the hurt shadowing along Alice's light-colored irises, Robin pried her vision away from all of the captivating girl's assets. It was almost as if Alice's splendor had ripped out the words from Robin's vocal cords. _Actions speak louder than words_. Robin straightened up her shoulders evenly, flashing a rapturous smile, stimulating a composure that she didn't possess before formulating a charming reply.

"Yeah, I heard you." Robin grinned, reaching out for Alice's hand, "But you have to give a girl a little warning before you show up looking like a frigging movie star."

"You think so?" Alice smiled back, "I was just trying to look a wee bit nice for you." She allowed Robin to intertwined their fingers together, "Did it work?"

"A _wee_ bit nice?" Robin laughed, letting out an incredulous breath, "Alice, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah?" It was disheartening to see how Alice doubted the possibility that she could be viewed as beautiful.

"Definitely." Robin insisted, bringing Alice's hand up to her lips, "And not just today." She brushed a kiss against Alice's knuckles, "You always look beautiful. The prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Eyes brightening, Alice ducked her head down sheepishly, giggling at the cadence behind Robin's compliment. Hesitantly swiping back a lock of golden hair behind her ear, Alice's lips were curving upward, cheeks flushed with modesty. _The prettiest girl I've ever seen_. Alice knew that the proclamation was a preposterous lie, she couldn’t be the prettiest girl that Robin had ever seen, not when mirrors existed.

The two young women smiled stupidly at one another, sharing glances that were warm and full of affection. Robin started a brief debate with herself, wondering where she should go, thinking about what activities Alice might enjoy. A myriad of ideas swept across Robin's mind, but the challenge was to choose the best, the most impressive option. Alice deserved to be pampered and doted on, she needed to know how much Robin cared.

Deliberating several possible choices within seconds, Robin had a clear destination in mind. She held on firmly to Alice's hand, sauntering down the streets as her thumb traced circles along the blue-eyed girl's palm. Exchanging shy and soft smiles, Robin and Alice navigated through the crowded sidewalks, ignoring the judgmental stares from people who still couldn't comprehend the concept of homosexuality. Oblivious, carefree, the two young women were casually chatting, conversation flowing easily between them, and as they gazed fondly at each other, the rest of world simply melted away.

* * *

Located two minutes away from the University of Washington, Fran’s Chocolates was a Seattle-based company that had been producing premium, artisan chocolates for over thirty years. The establishment offered a selection of luxurious confections, created by using the finest sugar, all-natural cacao beans, and other solely organic ingredients. Handmade in small batches through the implementation of sophisticated techniques, the bite-sized treats were not only delicious, but also looked like skillfully crafted pieces of art. 

The potent aroma of cacao beans saturated the interior atmosphere of the store. Cylindrical copper-based chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting a dim, incandescent light. The walls were covered by a cream-colored paint, and all the furnishings came in a matching wooden finish. Shelves of were full of truffles, bars, and pralines, an assortment of scrumptious desserts set on exhibit. The facility itself had been designed as a paradise for chocolate lovers, the perfect place to end a successful romantic outing. 

Tailoring the date to Alice's interests, Robin had taken her to a movie theatre, where some family-friendly film was being played. Alice beamed with joy, laughing and smiling during certain scenes, attentively watching the images projected across the screen. Robin opted for focusing on the outline of Alice's face instead, recording all of her reactions, every giggle, each sigh. A tip from _Robin's Helpful Guide To Generic Dating_ , a book that no one should purchase, she dared to sneak an arm around Alice's shoulders. Her heart soared when the smaller blonde snuggled into the embrace, humoring Robin's unoriginal maneuver.

After the cinematic experience, Alice's stomach grumbled. A large bucket of popcorn, a bag of skittles, and a hotdog hadn't been able to satiate Alice's hunger. Impressed by the slim girl's appetite, albeit somewhat concerned, Robin ushered them to a local picturesque, Italian restaurant. She ordered a medium-sized pizza. Mushrooms. Olives. Pineapple. None of Alice's favorite toppings appealed to Robin's more simplistic tastes, but eating things for the sake of the British blonde's contentment was becoming a comical habit.

Meandering around the chocolate shop, Alice's face expanded with glee, browsing through the chocolaty treats. She clasped onto Robin's hand, guiding them across each display stand. Salted caramel. Coconut flakes. Strawberry cream. Dark fudge. Robin discovered why she couldn't stop spoiling this adorable girl. Alice just looked stunningly gorgeous in those moments when she was happy, emitting enough energy to outshine even the most radiant of stars. 

"Oh my!" Alice dragged Robin across the store, "Look at this, Robin!" She pointed at a tray of dark-chocolate truffles that had been molded into a bunny's head, "They're so cute."

Merriment glinted along Robin's face, she grinned adoringly at Alice, immersed in an enamored daze. _Not nearly as cute as you_. Robin felt bold, she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against Alice's cheek, before directing her attention to the brown-haired clerk behind the counter. An amicable young woman, donning a courteous smile and with a pair of compassionate hazel eyes.

"Can we have a few of these? Six?" Robin asked, pulling out her wallet, "And eight orange truffles." 

As the transaction occurred, Alice's heart thumped, she could barely listen to the dialogue between Robin and the store clerk, their words were drowned out by the boisterous cardiac palpitations. _How about a box of eighteen? Nine dark fudge bunnies and nine orange truffles, for thirty-six dollars. It's a much better deal_. The kiss occupied every crook of Alice's mind, spreading a tender warmth across her whole body. Alice's cheek tingled, the feeling of Robin's lips still lingered along her skin. The calm before the storm. The idle serenity preceding the doubting voices. Alice giggled wistfully to herself, watching as Robin placed two twenty-dollar bills on the counter. Alice knew that this fairytale was ending, it had been too marvelous to be true. 

"Thank you." Robin smiling politely at the clerk, and retrieving the box of truffles.

Happiness. A fickle emotion that couldn't last forever, not when Alice's invisible demons suspected that Robin was too good for her. She took a jittery step backward, accidentally bumping into an unseen stranger. Alice stumbled, her foot catching on some ornamental rug. Robin’s hands instinctively shot out to steady Alice, grabbing her by the hips. The action brought the Alice's body crashing against Robin's own, thighs brushing.

“You okay?” Robin asked softly, gazing down at the shorter girl.

“Y-Yeah." Alice looked flustered, Robin's face was right before her, "I-I'm fine." 

Alice felt long, soft tresses of hair tickling her cheek. Robin's lips were a mere inches away from her own. It would be so easy to close the distance between them, to seal the ending of their story with a kiss. _Accentuation_. Alice's pulse quickened, all her fears reemerging. For a couple of seconds, neither girl dared to move, because one motion alone could unravel everything. 

"Robin?" A female called out, the person that Alice had rammed into, "Is that you?" Alice and Robin sprang apart, turning toward the proprietor of the teasing voice, "It is!"

Alexandra Herman, as overdressed as usual, a silk blouse and a chiffon skirt. She glared at Alice condescendingly, dark irises scanning the blonde from top to bottom. Alexandra's inflated self-esteem didn't permit her to be jealous, not of some meek girl wearing a cotton-polyester blend garment. She smirked wolfishly, her predatory eyes narrowing down. It shouldn't take much to ruin this date, perhaps a discreetly malicious remark would do. Innocent and insightful.

"Wait, wait, wait." Alexandra placed a hand on her chest theatrically, "Is that the _weird_ waitress from the new diner near your mother's restaurant?" 

"Yeah, that's me. I work at the-" Alice tried to reply, but Alexandra was a pretentious elitist with the worst intentions.

"Is she Irish or something?" Alexandra sneered, ignoring Alice and speaking directly to Robin, "Oh Robin, are you actually out on a date with _her_?"

Robin's face paled, smile flipped upside down, and to be fair, she could only blame herself. After a legacy of making horrible friends, this encounter with Alexandra had been the result of Robin's own poor choices. Under different circumstances, Robin would comment on how much of an obsessive voyeur Alexandra was. _How does Alex even know who Alice is? Has the spiteful little creep followed me around?_  In any other moment, she might have lash out against the brunette's cruel jabs, become a cyclone of scornful quips and sarcastic rebuttals. Robin Mills, a reckoning force, swift and vengeful, but sparing one glance at Alice, the young woman knew that she needed to comfort her, above everything else. 

"She's British, and we _are_ on a date." Robin clarified, keeping her voice even and calm, "And you're interrupting."

"Robin, please don't get mad." Alexandra beguiled, "And you really could do better than her." She scowled, bobbing her head at Alice.

Shoulders stiffening, an unmistakable flash of hurt flickered across Alice's irises, she tried to appear unaffected, but failed to do so, a trembling lower lip disclosed her true feelings. Alice was shaking, moisture glistening at the corners of her eyes. She swallowed, her posture still rigid, but her feet shuffled anxiously. Alice looked impossibly sad, defeated almost, and her gaze dropped to the floor.

Robin's heart clenched at the sight, vindictive thoughts disappeared from her mind, and the only thing remaining was an incomprehensible instinct to protect Alice, regardless of the consequences. Anger sizzling within Robin, but she buried the rage, reaching over for Alice’s hand. Causing a scene wouldn't diffuse the situation, and punching Alexandra in the face didn't seem like a good strategy.

"Go to hell, Alex." Robin's verbal rebuttal might have been weak, but she pushed past Alexandra with a rough shove, "Let's go, Alice."

Alice couldn't remember when Robin had commandeered her hand. She just felt soft fingers curling around her wrist, and allowed Robin to lead. Reliving the cheek kiss, how the memory now brought both happiness and melancholy. A buzz began ringing in Alice's head, everything was too loud. Due to its status as a famous tourist site, customers were overpopulating the store, all of them engaged in conversations, but Alice trusted Robin, so she interlaced their fingers and decided never to let go.

Advancing hastily, Robin led Alice through the exit doors. The air outside felt crispy and chilly, brushing against Robin's face, and sending a shiver down her spine. She kept trudging onward, pulling at Alice's hand. Robin knew right there and then, with absolute certainty, that she loved Alice, but those sentiments shouldn’t be revealed like this. Robin didn’t want Alice to think that she was only saying 'I love you' to fix the mess left behind in Alexandra's wake. 

Walking down the sidewalk, not bothering to stop until the large gatherings of people were reduced to just a few wandering pedestrians. _Robin knows_. Alice realized that Robin knew how much hurtful Alexandra's snide commentary was. _Robin cares_. A valiant attempt, but even Robin couldn't shield Alice from the voices, not when Alexandra had given them such valid endorsements. _And Robin deserves better_. Alice slowly lifted her chin up, she wouldn't waste anymore of Robin's time.

Situated next to a lamp post, Robin turned to face Alice. The light gleamed across those two red-rimmed eyes, rays absorbed by her pupils, black as ocean water, bottomless and inscrutable. Alice blinked away the tears, burying the feelings and the anguish deep within. The effect of it all together was stunning, heartbreaking in an understated way that stole Robin’s breath away.

“Alice?" Robin whispered, “I want you to know, back there, the things that girl said, she was just jealous because I—” She hesitated, the term 'love' popping into her head but sticking against her throat, "Because I care about you, Alice. The things Alexandra said were—" 

"True." Alice muttered, "I _am_ weird, Robin, for lack of a more accurate term." She ventured a question, "Is Alexandra— Does she have feelings for you?"

"We went on one date, a long time ago." Robin admitted, "But she doesn't mean anything to me." She made a move for Alice's hand, "Not like you do. _You_ mean everything to me."

"S-Stop." Alice croaked out, flinching away from Robin. 

Now the voices became merciless, charging forward with insult after insult, and Alice had no choice but to concede. She was near tears, feeling trapped in her own insecurities and resentments. Alexandra, a gorgeous, normal, young woman that Alice couldn't compete against. Eyes still watery, Alice stared straight ahead, unable to speak. Her spirits were as feeble and weak as a sheet of brittle glass, one more strike away from shattering.  

"Robin, I just don't— I can't stop the voices..." Alice started off, "I am weird." She repeated and there was the faint sound of self-hatred in her voice, "I have some mental condition, and it won't get better. I won't get better. Ever. You understand?" Eyes swelling up with tears, "I-I won't ever be normal. And you deserve that. You deserve someone like Alexandra. Pretty, and smart, and with a real future."

"Alice—" 

"Please, don't." Alice shook her head, "I'm not worth your time or your energy, and whatever kind words you can come up with are useless." She had a lump in her throat, "I'm too damaged, too broken for you. Eventually, you'll realize that, and then you'll be exhausted of dealing with me, a-and it'll make you mad."

"No, don't say that. It isn't true." Robin argued, "You aren't damaged, or broken— B-But even if you were, your jagged edges fit perfectly against my own. I'm not perfect, Alice. Maybe no one is." Her eyes pleaded with Alice for a chance, "But _you're_ perfect to me."

"Robin— Th-This thing, this fling won't last. I can't hear you—" Alice was agitated, and the voices wouldn't subside, “We can just be friends, that would be enough for me.” It was a lie, but a necessary one, and her heart felt tight, "You're just— You're just not mine..." 

Alice was completely devastated, she tore her eyes away from Robin. Face crumpling up, her mouth became a thin, worried line. Alice thought about her orphanage back in England, the endless revolving cycle of foster parents. People who rejected Alice, simply because none of them wanted damaged goods. All the times when Alice truly believed that she had found a home, only to be met with disappointment. The ballad of Alice and Robin, coming to a sharp, halting crescendo.

Amidst the awkward silence, the somber tension felt palpable, and Robin knew that mere words, even the right ones, wouldn't suffice anymore. _But I am yours, I love you_. She took a step forward, hands gliding to settle around Alice's waist. The protracted moment seemed enchanting, and a bit frightening, a combination that never failed to rattle Robin's composure. She was traipsing at the brink of a climatic precipice, a single movement away from reaching a coveted milestone. Robin's thumbs trailed along the pronounced curves of Alice's hipbones, staring straight into a pair of hesitant, light-colored eyes.

Alice's irises were glimmering with a mixture of trepidation and hope, she was growing tired of all the broken promises and the fleeting dreams that never developed into anything more substantial than gut-wrenching disillusionment. Both hands folding on top of Robin's chest, one over another, Alice nudged softly against the taller girl's sternum. Her lips parted, puffing out tiny gusts of air that grazed across Robin's neck. Alice looked woefully vulnerable, so needlessly afraid of not being good enough, of never effectively disproving the notion that she didn't always come in last place.

The sorrow dwelling inside of Alice's soul was too saddening, a multitude of toxic thoughts that had accumulated after years and years of being neglected by people who didn't appreciate her unique way of viewing the world. A dull ache constricted Robin's heart, and although a single kiss couldn't erase all of Alice's pain, the gesture would be worth effort. One of Robin's hands rose up to the challenge, tucking a rebellious tendril of golden hair behind Alice's ear. Fingers skimmed along the slope of Alice's chin, tenderly holding her face. Releasing a barely perceivable sigh, Alice closed her eyes slowly, sedated by Robin's soothing caresses.

Coiling an arm around Alice's waist, Robin leaned down gradually, bridging the final stretch of distance between them. Alice’s breath hitched, her chest rising and falling nervously due to Robin's unexpected proximity. Both young women could feel every artery contract, two distinct heartbeats resonating, pushing heated blood throughout each of their bodies. Eyelids fluttering shut, Robin allowed her lips to crash upon Alice's mouth, skin brushing across skin, each girl sinking into one another.

A rousing tingle spread over their eyes, running along from the occipital lobes to the forefront of the retinas. Everything exploded in a haze of swirling emotions. Robin's hand slid behind Alice's head, acting as a cushion, tangled within a mane of yellow tresses. Alice surged up on her tiptoes, deepening the kiss, fingers curled around the collar of Robin's blouse. Small bolts of electricity, literal sparks flew between the two girls, neurons firing, hormones circulating through the optic veins.

Robin shifted even closer, her hands sought out every bare inch of skin that she could find, moving along different directions, across Alice’s shoulder blades, journeying up the shorter girl's neck. Gasping into each other's mouth, Alice may have not been crying anymore, but she was whimpering, producing adorable little muffled breaths that kindled Robin's ardent desire. Robin had become addicted to Alice's lips, starving for all the sensations that the kiss incited.

Encouraged by Alice's receptive behavior, Robin placed some extra pressure into the kiss, flicking her tongue against the other blonde's upper lip. A hand moved from the rear of Alice's scalp to the underside of her jawline. Robin's senses reported all of Alice’s enticing features. How pliable and soft her lips were. _Touch_. The fragrance of strawberries laced with a residual hint of cinnamon. _Smell_. The garbled moans erupting as a result of sheer elation. _Hearing_. Alice tasted like sugar, succulent and titillating, a delectable treat that Robin would never deprive herself of. _Taste_. Robin cradled Alice's face, thumb rubbing along the delicate area below her pulsepoint.

Noses bumping against each other, teeth accidentally biting at thin flesh, a pitifully clumsy kiss, uncoordinated, and sloppy, but although Alice's inexperience was evident, none of Robin's past dalliances had ever felt as riveting or fulfilling. Head titling to the side, she slipped her tongue into Alice's mouth, yearning for more and more. Startled by Robin's invasive maneuver, Alice groaned, surrendering control. Robin led the dance of ebbs and flows, lips melding onto one another, suckling and nipping.

When the need for oxygen became too much, and Robin's lungs couldn't resist the strain, she reluctantly pulled back. The kiss broke with a loud smack and her hands roved down Alice's neck, kneading around the shorter girl's slim shoulders. Involuntary tears trickled out of Robin's eyes, streaming across her cheeks. Pupils stung, adjusting to the sudden influx of visual stimuli, Robin's whole body was shuddering, tremors rolling along her spine. A spectrum of colors burst into being, and Robin felt delirious, utterly lost, unable to anchor herself to this new, polychromatic reality.

Robin knew what was happening, but knowledge alone hadn't been able to prepare her for the onslaught of pigments and blends that were coming into focus all at once. Seeking a merciful a reprieve, Robin lifted her head up high, concentrating on the calming hue that dyed the clear, cloudless expanse of sky. _Blue_. Witnessing its captivating splendor, darkened by the arrival of twilight, the segue from day to night, a shade of bewitching cobalt. _Blue._ Robin remembered the color's name, one the many that she would have to learn now. _The sky is blue_. Robin mused, contemplating the dimming heavens, until she felt Alice's arms around her neck, tugging gently downward.

"Robin?" Alice's voice beckoned, a hint of fear tinting her tone, "What is— W-What just happened?"

Eager to address Alice's question, Robin bowed her head, eyes being greeted by a familiar display. _Blue_. Robin forgot how to speak as the city melted away and all that remained were two celestial irises staring back at her. _Alice's eyes are blue_. Worries and inhibitions simply vanished, the only thing that she could see was the raw beauty standing before her. Heart pounding against Robin's breastbone, a slow and rhythmic thrum, she marveled at the gorgeous sight. Bouncy, _yellow_ , golden curls. Swollen, _pink_ lips pressed together to form a tentative smile. A _red_ blush spreading across a landscape of pale skin. Robin reeled in a deep breath, scooting closer, palm cupping Alice's face, as if her hand belonged there, and maybe it did. 

"Alice." Robin grinned boldly, exposing a set of charming creases along her face, "Your eyes are _blue_."

A reply that substituted for the words that no longer needed to be spoken, not since a dazzling exhibition of proof had already been presented.  _I love you_. Robin began affectionately gathering stray strands of hair, and pushing them over Alice's ear. She could feel the gentle quiver of the smaller blonde's chin. Robin paused on Alice's cheek, catching a lone tear with her thumb and smoothing the crinkles along those mesmerizing blue eyes. She smiled, unable to contain the love blossoming beneath her chest.  

"I'm yours, Alice." The statement fell out of her mouth, a previously established fact that had now been christened by an assortment of colors, "I'm yours." 

Robin's professed declaration echoed throughout Alice's head, silencing all the demons that inhibited the corners of a tumultuous mind. The cruel whispers might never stop striving to torment Alice, but she took consolidation in the vibrant revelation that Robin would always be there to discourage their baseless presumptions. Alice slithered her arms over Robin's shoulders, craving more reassurances. Heart writhing with joy, the little orphan inside of Alice finally accepted that she had found a safe place to land.

Lunging forward, Alice captured Robin's lips, pouring every ounce of her love into a searing kiss. Without dithering, Robin curled her arms over Alice, reciprocating, graciously welcoming the other young woman's mouth. Alice snaked both hands around Robin's head, holding the taller girl's face in place, thumbs wedged under the back of her jaw. She pressed against the Robin's chest, filling up all the remaining spaces between them. Alice hadn't been one of Robin's meaningless flings, for once in her miserable life, she was more than enough.   
  
Robin drewed back, breathless and panting, but yearning for more. Alice looked up at her, with those two beautiful, large blue irises. She leaned down, peppering Alice's face with brief kisses, mapping out the brown freckles across the other girl's jawline. Accentuation, the one fear that was superseding everything else, becoming so prominent in the spotlight of Robin's ponderings, and now she was freed from its chains, capable of vocalizing what her heart had always known.  
  
Alice felt Robin's arms wrapping around her upholding a protective embrace. A gush of contentment filling up every nook and cranny in Alice's chest, she slumped against Robin, yielding into the tender hug. Alice nuzzled her forehead on the intimate soft apex between Robin’s collarbone and neck. _I'm yours, Alice_. The voices kept jeering and disparaging, but Alice could see colors, which outweighed the value of those contemptuous histrionics.  
  
The heel of Alice's hand traveled over Robin's left breast, perceiving a pattern of rambunctious palpitations. One, two, three. _I love you._ Each vibrating thud confessed the sentiment, and Alice couldn't discredit the sincerity of Robin's love, the feeling resonated from the heart pulsating beneath her palm, begging to be validated. Alice smiled, pressing a kiss against the bare skin of Robin's clavicle, relishing the warmth. In the span of a few seconds, the reservations, the uncertainties, the misgivings, all her corrosive thoughts dissipated like wisps of smoke, and without a shadow of a doubt, Alice was home.


	7. Green

Chapter 7

Green

* * *

 

Within the darkness of the night, the encompassing stretch of celestial vastness was dimly illuminated by a single energy source, the lonely crescent moon. Colors lost themselves amongst all the shadows, obscured in the absence of light. Resplendent lunar beams filtered through the viridian curtains, projecting a faint, greenish glow across the apartment's ivory walls, the surface gleaming as if it were composed of jade. The glittering emerald sparkles gave the bedroom an otherworldly appearance, setting the proper air of romanticism for the monumental affair that would soon transpire there. 

A sudden, loud clink pierced through the eerie silence, the sharp, metallic sound of a key blade triggering the mechanism of a lock. The door swung open, two breathless young women stumbled inside, stealing protracted kisses, and suppressing nervous giggles. Despite the fact that Alice's lips were still glued to her mouth, Robin somehow managed to successfully guide the other girl across the loft. Dodging corner tables and evading scattered pieces of furniture, Robin's hands rested on Alice's waist, navigating them both along the right direction. It felt intoxicating, the seamless fashion in which their bodies swayed together, like this was how things had always been meant to be.  

Under a radiant bath of moonlight, the residence looked ethereal. A modest studio loft, perfect for an aspiring lawyer with a limited income and a reclusive roommate. A spotlessly clean kitchen, indicating a scarce amount of usage. A spacious foyer, a couch situated in front of a wide television. A large bathroom laid adjacent to a pair of bedrooms, full of frivolous garniture, such as toilet coverings and complimentary rugs. Cabinets, nightstands, bookcases, each of the furnishings followed a light-toned scheme, the same elegant shade of teal. Decorations, photo frames, ornaments, all becoming faded, irrelevant blurs of effervescent colors, scheduled to be reviewed at some other time, because right now, exploring Robin's mouth seemed more important than meticulously assessing the contents of the apartment.  

"Alice— Shouldn't we talk?" Robin said breathlessly in between kisses "Alice— We need to talk."

"No, no more talking." Alice's lips were dragged from the corner of Robin's mouth to the entire length of her jawline, "I want you." She surged forward, nuzzling herself into the nape of Robin’s neck, "I just— I-I just _want_ you. Okay?"

"O-Okay." Robin nodded, unable to resist Alice's wishes, "To the l-left. And—" Her composure faltered as she led Alice down a narrow corridor, "And down this hallway. My bedroom is the one to the left."

Everything that Alice knew about romance was found inside the worn-out pages of either hardcover books or paperback novels. She had only ever read about dating, all her infatuations were temporary one-sided affairs, and before Robin, the notion of love seemed as preposterous and impossible as encountering a mythological creature. _I don't know what I'm doing_. Truth be told, Alice would rather tame a dragon than disappoint Robin with her inadequacy, so she pressed a shaky kiss against the green-eyed girl's throat, and accepted a husky whine as an encouraging response.  

Stepping into the bedroom, both young women remained trapped around each other’s orbit. Alice traced her palms along the taller blonde’s shoulders, fingers clutching at the emerald blouse, stretching out the fabric. Alice displayed a wild and unrelenting sense of urgency, smashing Robin's lips against her own. The kiss felt rushed, sloppy, and perhaps even a little bit aggressive, but Alice couldn’t slow down, she had to prove her worth. Hand toying with the front of Robin's pants, she unfastened the belt-buckle. Alice implemented the logic that if she was assertive enough, Robin wouldn't be able notice her lack of experience.

Desperate and overzealous, Alice pushed harder into Robin's mouth, yanking away the interfering belt and dropping it on the floor. A moan erupted from Robin's throat, she struggled to sustain any semblance of poise as Alice's fingers began to unbutton her blouse. An aching sensation crept through Robin's abdominal area, making its way downward and settling around her groin. The heat of Alice’s thighs shifted along Robin's own, igniting an unquenchable thirst. She became absurdly aroused when the rough texture of her pants grinded against the flimsy material of Alice's dress. 

Battling for dominance, Robin dove to kiss Alice’s neck, showering the exposed area with small, wet pecks. Alice gripped the top of Robin's shoulders, groaning and whimpering as she relished the gentle suctions being performed across her skin by a pair of well-trained lips. Journeying upward, Robin breathed hotly against a spot just behind Alice's earlobe, nibbling on every centimeter of sensitive flesh that her mouth discovered. Attuned to each other’s movements, it almost seemed as if Alice and Robin had spent countless lifetimes mastering the choreography.

Savoring the saltine taste of Alice's skin, Robin was flooded by an empowering rush of adrenaline. Hands running along Alice's sides, she cupped the bottom of the smaller girl's thighs, hoisting her up effortlessly. Reacting instinctively, Alice wrapped her legs around Robin’s torso, keeping them both stabilized for a few seconds, enough time to reach the queen-sized bed. Robin lowered Alice onto the soft surface of the mattress, propping herself over the young woman. Robin gazed down at Alice, studying the hues and colors flaunting across her face. Two glittering, azure irises shimmered brightly, surrounded by pale alabaster skin, and below the hypnotizing eyes, Alice's ruby plump lips were begging to be kissed.

Auditioning for the role of Alice's girlfriend, Robin tried to show off her best moves. Bunching up the obstructive skirt of Alice's dress, Robin positioned herself between the other young woman's bended legs. The pressure that Robin's midsection placed against Alice's groin sparked a blazing fire of emotions, threatening to consume them both. With a predatory grin, Robin leaned down, capturing Alice's soft lips, initiating a tender kiss, one that was intended to convey pure love and affection.

Alice unceremoniously kicked her shoes off, arms snaking around Robin's neck. She combed her fingers through a mane of brass-colored tresses, inspecting tendrils of hair darker than her own. _Is Robin a brunette? Or is she considered a blonde? Perhaps a ginger?_ These idle musings were interrupted when Robin's hand brushed along Alice's leg, palm traveling across from the calf to the backside of the knee. Understanding the nonverbal cue, Alice scooted toward the center of the mattress, until her head reached the pillow. She opened her mouth, lips parting ajar to allow Robin's tongue to enter.

The kiss felt overwhelming, quickly burning all of the butterflies churning inside of them. Robin's heart thumped, synchronizing with the up and down heaving of Alice's chest. Neither girl had ever experienced such a surge of passion, a mounting need coursing through their heated blood. Bodies crashing together, tidal ebbs and flows, anchoring each other as the world spun away from their grasp, reality was replaced by the deeper, warmer, richer embrace of mouths, lips, and tongues. 

For a couple of minutes, the two young lovers continued exploring this new feeling, until Alice made a clumsy maneuver and accidentally bit into Robin's bottom lip. The unexpected tinge of pain jolted the green-eyed girl out of the enamored daze, freeing her from Alice's captivating spell. As much as Robin was enjoying how natural it felt to have Alice quivering beneath her, she needed to take control of the situation before it escalated any further.

Certain words still had to be said, and Robin didn't want to force Alice into doing something that she might not be ready for. _Because I love her_. It was important to verbalize an agreement of mutual consent. Robin refused to treat Alice like another one of her meaningless flings. _Alice deserves more than that_. The girl that Robin loved deserved more than this. With a complacent reluctance, she began prying herself away from Alice's writhing body.

"W-Wait, hey. Hold up." Robin muttered, using every ounce of her willpower to pull back, "Wait. Stop Alice." Alice's lips grazed Robin's chin, "Alice, please stop."

Seizing ahold of Alice's wrists, Robin pinned her arms down against the mattress. The sharp tone of Robin's voice startled Alice, and she shifted nervously under the other girl's towering form. Concern and worry glistened across her blue eyes, staring back at Robin with a fearful expression. The wheezing sound of ragged breathes echoed throughout the bedroom, both young women looked at each other silently.

"Wha-What's wrong? Did I— Was it the bite?" Alice stammered, her voice laced with trepidation, "I can do better, I p-promise."

Instead of formulating an articulate response, Robin released Alice's wrists hastily. Her face crumpled up with remorse, surveying the damage that she had inflicted. Consternation was painted across Alice’s eyes. Robin regretted the anguish that she caused by muttering vague, cryptic statements. Robin didn't mean to fuel the insecurities and doubts that she knew were constantly plaguing Alice's mind. 

"You don't have to better, Alice." Robin smiled reassuringly, "You're doing great. Too good, actually. I can hardly contain myself."

Bowing down, Robin's hands slid across Alice's arms, until she reached the smaller girl's shoulders. Inching forward, Robin cupped Alice's face, eliminating the distance between them. Despite trying to hold herself back, Robin melted into Alice's mouth. Soft, unbearably sweet, it was the kind of kiss that ignored the passage of time. After a few seconds, Robin pulled away, licking her lips. For a moment, Robin and Alice gazed at each other, both breathing hard.

"I just—" Alice panted, her lungs straining for oxygen, "I've never done _this_ before— You're my first—" She blushed, her cheeks reddening, "You're my first everything. A-And I don't want to disappoint you."

It didn't take a genius to discern what Alice had been referring to when she said 'this'. The phrase confirmed Robin's suspicions, that bright glint of innocence reflected through Alice's eyes was hard to miss.  _You're my first everything_. Robin's chest pounded as a thousand troublesome emotions flickered across her heart. _Alice is a virgin_. The stakes were higher than ever. She needed to be irrevocably sure that Alice wanted 'this'. Robin wouldn't become one of those people who simply took things without thinking.

"You won't, Alice." Robin sighed, her thumb stroking the underside of Alice's jaw, "And we don't _need_ to do anything." She rested her forehead against Alice's own, "We can just sleep, or kiss some more, or watch a movie on my couch, or maybe even cuddle?" An airy giggle escaped Robin's lips, "You shouldn't feel pressured to have sex with me, Alice. I just want to be with you, in any capacity." Robin gently kissed the tip of Alice's nose, "You call the shots, okay? Whatever you want."

“I want this, Robin." Alice whispered, gliding a hand over Robin’s wrist to emphasize what she meant, "I really want to do this with you."

Robin's mouth opened up slightly, ready to protest, but when she felt Alice's hands push against her waist, nothing else seemed to matter. Robin's heartbeat decelerated to a surprisingly calm drone, stripping away the remaining anxiety. Then Alice hummed, and it was the sweetest sound Robin had ever heard. All soft and pleased, embellished with one of the blue-eyed girl’s breathtaking smiles. Robin would never grow tired of listening to the small noises of happiness that Alice kept making, and she longed to be sole reason for these exhibitions of contentment. 

Smiling gently, Robin suspected that she couldn't totally vanquish Alice's demons. The degrading whispers and murmurs were always going bounce around inside of Alice's head, summoning a destructive whirlwind of self-doubts and misconceptions. Robin had no idea what the right thing to do about those invisible monsters should be, she lacked the years of wisdom and expertise required to handle this sort of condition. All that Robin knew was how to give Alice a night worth remembering, and at least for now, good intentions would have to be enough.

Performing the most delicate of touches, Robin slowly traced the curve of Alice’s jawline with a single finger, a tender caress, a loving gesture. Slouching over, Robin held Alice’s gaze until she couldn’t anymore, and then placed a soft kiss on the top of the smaller blonde's head. She lingered there, inhaling Alice’s inviting scent, a succulent fragrance that was made from a peculiar blend of strawberries and cinnamon.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?” Robin muttered before brushing her lips across Alice’s cheek this time, feeling muscles moving beneath her mouth as the other girl smiled, "Especially when you’re smiling."

Robin started to pull away, but Alice rose up to meet her lips, the humble beginnings of another insatiable kiss. Robin moaned against Alice's mouth, thoroughly enjoying the addictive taste of the young woman who had stolen her heart. Slender fingers raced to loosen the last clasped buttons of Robin's blouse, sliding the silk garment down her shoulders, revealing a black lacy brassiere. A toned, muscular torso was set on display before the scrutiny of two blue irises. Alice stared at Robin's body in awe, running her hands across the athletic girl's lean abdomen.

Ravenous, compelled by primal impulses, Alice's lips pressed against Robin's stomach, peppering feather-light kisses across the terrain of pale skin, trailing her mouth down to Robin's navel. Alice elicited a guttural groan when she darted her tongue around the other blonde's umbilicus. She unhooked the clasp of Robin's denim pants, tugging at the meddlesome article of clothing. Eager to commence an activity that she had no prior experience with, the tips of Alice's blunt nails flicked along Robin's hipbone.

Hovering from above, Robin laughed, amused by Alice's enthusiastic behavior. With one swift movement, she pulled off her own trousers, finishing the endeavor that Alice had started. The sleek black cotton underwear matched the previously revealed brasserie, Robin executed a pair of confident motions, discarding the form-fitting slacks. Her knees now pushed into the mattress, adjusting astride of Alice, crawling over the smaller girl. Robin raked a hand through a bundle of golden curls, tucking a strand of wispy hair behind Alice’s ear. 

Pulse quickening, Alice's cheeks flushed crimson as her gaze wandered across Robin's exquisite figure. Slim, statuesque, a parade of well-defined muscles. Alice's assessment started from along Robin's biceps, running down to the flat, yet firm stomach, and ended at her chiseled thighs. The gorgeous green-eyed girl was a perfectly sculpted effigy, worthy of Alice's lifelong veneration. Chest thumping, Alice's fingers fidgeted with the waistband of Robin's underwear, paralyzed by a disconcerting wave of anxiety.

"Hey, there's no rush." Robin muttered, wearing the distinctively charming, lopsided smirk that always made Alice’s heart skip a beat, "We have the rest of our lives." 

Lips parted slightly, exhaling a shuddering breath, Alice’s throat went dry as her mind tried to process Robin's proclamation, digesting each single word individually. _We have the rest of our lives_. No one had ever made such a serious commitment to Alice before. She was just the sick, little orphan, who people often neglected and tossed away, unable to find parents, never meant to feel loved, simply a broken, pathetic girl. _I'm yours, Alice_. Then along came Robin Mills, full of compassion and tenderness, promising a future for them together. It all felt like too much, tethering on the precipice of fantasy and fiction.

"You— You really mean that?" Alice's voice was so small and fragile, a lone tear trickling down her cheek, "You want me?" She chewed on her bottom lip, staring up at Robin expectantly, "You'd actually keep me?"

The vulnerability flashing across Alice's facial features was enough to rupture Robin's heart, capable of dragging out the reductant words that she had been saving for a special occasion. _I love you_. She reached down to touch Alice's cheek, swiping her thumb over the soft, tear-stained skin. The moment would never be more perfect, Alice needed to hear the sentiment aloud, and Robin planned on repeating the phrase until the day that she died. 

"Yes, without a doubt." Robin offered Alice a wistful smile, brimming with love and affection, "I want _you_ , Alice. For as long as you'll have me. I don't want anyone else, and I'll never want anyone else." She pushed a brief kiss onto Alice's lips before reclining back, "You are more than enough for me. Don't pay any attention to the voices that tell you aren't good enough." Robin added the last part, because she knew that even now, Alice had devils whispering into her ear, "Because I love you, Alice Jones."

With an unwavering smile, Robin finished her declaration, a hand still resting on Alice's cheek, immovably resting there. She watched as the words registered across Alice's glistening blue irises, a mixture of incredulity and elation swirling around her depthless pupils. Robin wondered how many terrible things must have happened to embroider such an amount of pain into someone who had so much joy and laughter to give. 

"You—" Alice paused, her breathing ragged, "You love me?"

"I do." Robin replied without hesitation, "I love you."

Alice needed a moment, she shook her head, dispelling sorrowful thoughts and replacing them with sheer glee. Alice looked stunned, incredibly baffled, yet so astonishingly happy, grateful to hear those coveted words. Robin loves me. Against all odds, the sentiment was directed at her, Robin loved a miserable, insignificant, British girl who hailed from some raggedy town in the middle of nowhere and had no prospect for a meaningful future.

"I-I love you." Alice murmured, and Robin felt certain that the full-teeth grin spreading across her face could outshine a white dwarf star given its intensity, "I love you too, Robin Mills."

Gradually closing the distance between them, Robin leaned forward, entranced by the magnetic pull of Alice's coy smile. To accommodate, she wounded her arms around Robin's neck. Noses grazing against one another, breaths mixing along the small space separating their mouths. When Alice’s head tilted sideways, Robin’s lips meandered down her throat. Both young women shivered in anticipation of what was to come. Robin had been imagining this moment, perhaps far too many times. She felt heat pool within the pit of her stomach as Alice let out an unadulterated moan.

Robin slithered a hand behind Alice's back, pushing her unruly, golden curls aside. Fingers skating along the slope of Alice's dress, Robin sought out the zipper, grabbing the dangling trinket and pulling down, relishing in the sound of clothes coming undone. The interlocking metal pendants were severed, opening up to unveil a landscape of smooth flesh. Sweeping over and pressing wet pecks across Alice’s clavicle, Robin wedged her knee between the shorter girl's legs.

Skimming along Alice's thighs, Robin gathered the skirt of the one-piece garment, congregating the material around the smaller girl's waist. Alice whimpered, desire floating through her body as Robin began pulling the fabric off. With an abrupt motion, Robin removed the encumbering dress as Alice assisted by lifting up her arms. Due to the form-fitting nature of Alice's attire, she couldn't wear a brassiere, a discovery that caused Robin's heart to palpitate erratically. After taking a sharp intake of air, Robin let out a gasp, dumbfounded and at a loss for words. She focused on the magnificent creature sprawled beneath her, appraising every inch of Alice’s bare chest.

"D-Do I look okay?" Alice stammered, self-conscious about her nudity, "R-Robin?" She mistook Robin's silence as a sign of rejection, "Robin?"

"Huh?" Eyes blinking, Robin snapped out of her besotted daze, "Y-Yeah. You do. But like, more than okay. You just look—" She spoke with unintentional slowness, "You look so damn gorgeous, Alice."

Rose-tinted tips on peaks of pale, creamy skin, Alice's breasts weren't large, but that didn't make them any less appealing to Robin. Gliding a palm over one of the round masses, she marveled at how perfectly the small lump fitted in a single hand, as if Alice's body was designed specifically for her. With pious reverence, Robin's intrepid eyes charted the precious, brown freckles trailing along Alice's chest, forming a constellation of birthmarks that only she should be allowed to map out and document.

Alice's breath quickened at the touch of soft fingers against the sensitive flesh around her areola, the sensation felt foreign and new, but not at all unpleasant. She arched into Robin's hand, her eyes fluttering shut. Alice whined, requesting more contact, there was still too much space in between Robin and her. Obedient and dutiful, the taller blonde complied. Head bending down, Robin traced her tongue from Alice's collarbone, to the valley along her breasts. Without warning, Robin's mouth enveloped one of Alice's nipples, an action that prompted both young women to moan.

"R-Robin... Please, please, please." Alice didn't even know what she was pleading for, her hands gripping Robin's neck, “Rob-Robin, please."

The mewls encouraged Robin to resume with the ministrations, and the way that Alice murmured her name was euphoric. Those needy, little stutters became small puffs of hindered breath when Robin swirled her tongue over Alice’s nipple. She realigned her mouth, teeth grazing the pink nub. Enjoying the saltine flavor of Alice's flesh, marinated by a thin veneer of sweat, Robin had never tasted anything as decadent. After shuffling to suck on the other breast, Robin decided that she wanted more, as much as Alice would allow. Slowly drawing back, Robin surveyed the aftermath. 

Breathless and flustered, but otherwise content, Alice's cerulean irises sparkled with lust, grinning sheepishly as she looked up at Robin. It was all so enchanting, and inexplicably magical. A mischievous smirk appeared along Robin's face, both arms circling around her own torso. She unclasped the latch of her brassiere, tossing the flimsy accessory onto the floor. Chest laid bare for Alice’s hungry eyes to feast upon, Robin propped herself against the mattress, a hand anchored at each side of Alice’s head. 

"You're so perfect, Robin." Alice drawled out, her British accent was more prominent than ever before, "How could you—" Words failing to capture Alice's emotions, as she appraised Robin's body with absolute devotion, "How is someone like you even real?"

"Oh, I'm definitely real." Robin purred seductively, "And I'm inarguably _yours_."

Suspended over the golden-haired girl's lithe form, Robin licked her lips. The sight of a disheveled Alice in front of her was possibly the most tantalizing thing that she had ever seen. All the curvy swells, the smooth crevices, the delicate creases, there were an abundance of terrains to inspect, traits and characteristics about Alice's anatomy that Robin would be the first to discover and the only one to explore. Running both hands across Alice's sides, the pads of Robin's fingers brush against the quivering expansion of pliant, white flesh. 

“Come back down here.” Alice placed her hands on the small of Robin's back, giving a gentle push, “And finish what you started.”

"Is that a challenge?" Robin quirked up an eyebrow in mock indignation before her facial features softened, "Because if it is—" She obliged, leaning down to press her lips against Alice’s chin, “Then I gladly accept.”

"Too much talking. Not enough touching me." Alice wiggled her nose playfully, giggling as a kiss was brushed across her throat, soft and light, "Please, please, please." She uttered an overdramatic whine, squirming and aching for Robin's touch, "Please touch me. Robin, please."

The candor in Alice's voice was too much for Robin. She listened to the frantic, impatient requests. _Please, please, please_. Robin felt a pang of intense arousal, followed by the unmistakable sensation of wetness between her thighs. _Robin, please_. Palms sliding along Alice’s ribcage, Robin observed the abdominal muscles contract, before she dove forward and attached her lips onto the blue-eyed girl's sternum. _Please touch me_. Robin paved a path of sweet kisses downward, adding tiny bites, and forming little blemishes over a panorama of impeccable skin.

Robin placed a finger beneath Alice's chin, bringing their lips up to meet each other. Bestowing an ardent, scorching kiss onto Alice's mouth, Robin tried to restrain some of her intensifying passion, but was ultimately incapable of concealing just how much she desperately longed to devour the smaller blonde's flesh. Alice willingly opened up to Robin's appetite, fighting fire with fire, quelling her own insatiable need. Two pairs of hands roamed to the soundtrack of grunts and rustling bedsheets. Heaving chests pressing together, Alice's left palm tentatively grazed the underside of Robin's right breast.

"Is this o-okay?" Alice asked, a slight stutter in her voice, "C-Can I— I mean— May I, may I put my hand here?" She was nervous when it came to touching Robin's bare body, afraid to desecrate something so pristine, "May I put my hand here?"

"You can put your hands wherever you want, babe." Robin grinned, letting out a throaty chuckle, "Anywhere, and everywhere."

The smug expression on Robin's face disappeared when a thumb brushed against her nipple. She could barely breath, moaning enthusiastically to the rhythm of Alice's soft strokes, her nub hardened in a just matter of milliseconds. No one had ever been capable of invoking such a profound and quick reaction from Robin before, it seemed as though Alice didn't even have to try since her body was responding to the faintest of touches. Robin sagged down, resuming the task of lavishing Alice's neck with nips and pecks that would surely become reddish-purple lacerations when the morning arrived.

Two hands sprang apart from Robin's breasts to knot themselves around honey-colored locks, Alice melted into the mattress. She steadied Robin's head, instructing the taller blonde’s mouth on where to go. Alice's naked skin tingled, every part of her body burned as Robin's kisses continued trekking down. Practicing the technique of hauling her fingers across Alice’s stomach, along the hipbones, Robin approached the border of the quivering blonde's underwear. Hips canting forward, Alice grunted when Robin's lips pressed against a particularly sensitive spot under her jaw. 

Alice's moans resonated throughout the bedroom, one hand clutching at Robin's shoulder, the other fisted into the green-eyed girl's hair. Robin's mouth returned to suck on Alice's nipple, loving all the noises that the young woman made as her tongue swerved along the bumpy skin of the areola. Robin hooked a finger around both corner straps of Alice's underwear, thumbs pushing against the hollow dents of the blonde's hipbones, sliding the thin cotton cloth lower and lower.

"Is it— Is it going to hurt?" Alice whispered, and Robin glanced up at her, releasing the nipple with a faint pop that echoed soundly across the bedroom, "I d-don't have any sort of experience with this kind of thing and— I was just wondering?"

Robin pulled back abruptly, staring at the unconditional trust shining across Alice’s blue irises. _Alice trusts you_. The jovial mood began to evolve into something much more substantial. _Alice has never done any of this before_. Robin's heart thumped so hard against her chest, appalled by the mere insinuation that she would ever do anything to hurt Alice. _You need to be gentle_. Full of valid concerns, Alice’s rambling reminded Robin that this was the British girl's first time being touched in such an intimate manner.

"No, Alice. Not at all." Robin promised, using a hand to comb Alice’s hair away from her face, "It should feel pleasant, and nice, and like— Very, very good." She kissed Alice's forehead, both cheeks, and beside the edges of her mouth, "If at any time, it doesn't feel comfortable, you can tell me to stop, and I will. No questions asked, no explanations required." Robin smiled, gazing into Alice’s eyes with a fond expression, "In fact, if you aren't ready, we can stop right now and—" 

"Oh, no. That's not what I—" Alice objected, her mouth blooming into a large grin, "I don't want to stop." She reached out with a hand to stroke Robin's face, "I want this." Alice’s fingers skidding along Robin's jawline, "I want you to make me feel _very_ , _very good_." 

Alice rose up, effectively ending the conversation by nibbling on the green-eyed girl's bottom lip. Robin kissed back with everything that she had, grinding herself against Alice’s body. Motivated by an inexpressible wave of longing, both young women became engrossed in a fierce battle between tongues and mouths. Robin shifted to the side of Alice, searching for a more accommodating stance. Anticipation bubbled throughout the pit of Robin's stomach, as she felt Alice's hands curling around her waist.

"R-Robin." Alice detached her lips from Robin's mouth, whispering as her eyelids fluttered shut, "I don’t want you to stop touching me."

"Then I won't." Robin replied, reclaiming Alice's lips with her own. 

An overflowing necessity, Alice was engulfed by an ardor that caused her skin to become flustered and sweaty, warm radiating from every pore. A quick, ticklish sensation darted across Alice's stomach, moving southward, and she sighed, reveling in the hazy thrum of her own heat. Hips bucking, Alice's back lifted off from the mattress, beckoning Robin's fingers to conclude the endeavor of removing the underwear that now felt too confining for her.

A bit reluctant to cross the final threshold, Robin stalled for a few minutes by dragging the pads of her fingers up and down Alice’s torso, navigating along the length of the smaller blonde's figure, memorizing each contour, every twist and turn. Robin had never been so prudish, but she took her time peeling the pastel-colored underwear off, slowly revealing a bare, hairless mound ending with a protruding slip of pink flesh. Robin didn't mean to shamelessly leer at the apex between Alice's thighs, but the sight of this gorgeous girl, completely naked, shivering before her, was too enticing to abstain from.

"I-It feels cold, but also hot, and itchy—" Alice gasped, feeling too many unexpected sensations all at once as her denuded flesh was exposed to the cold atmosphere of the bedroom, "Robin, please." She gasped, a sound that seemed more like a strangled moan than a sharp intake of breath, "Robin..."

"I've got you, Alice." Robin pressed a kiss against Alice's cheek, "Just give me a second." She finished pushing the cotton panties across the Alice's long legs, tugging until the scrunched garment slipped out through her feet, "Trust me, I'll take care of you."

After flinging the dampened piece of underwear on the floor, Robin draped an arm across Alice's stomach, and used the other elbow to prop herself up against the mattress. She slid her hand over an endlessly smooth topography of trembling abdominal muscles, observing how Alice's body begged for release. Writhing, hips rocking forward, moaning, Alice blushed, glancing at Robin with half-lidded eyes as she spread out her own thighs. Fingers threading through a mane of unkempt, sweaty curls, Robin placed gentle kisses along Alice's jawline.

"Robin... I feel tingling, a-and strange." Alice moved in tandem to Robin's lips, craning her neck to facilitate their exploration, "I-I've never— I've never felt this way before. Hot and cold, like a good sort of pain."

Listening to the adorable terminologies that Alice had used to reference the concept of sexual arousal, Robin held back a laugh. Admiring all of Alice's mannerisms, the indecipherable noises that she made, the way her chest arched forward, Robin savored every aspect of this moment. She reacquainted her mouth with one of Alice's breasts, tongue twisting around the nipple in a possessive fashion. Crying out Robin's name incessantly, it was apparent that Alice could hardly endure anymore. Slinging her arms over the green-eyed girl's shoulders, Alice's pleading phrases quickly turned into garbled mumbles, that soon became indistinguishable gibberish. 

Head tilting back, Alice sunk into the pillow as Robin's palm began inching beyond her navel. Electricity sparked across Alice's flesh, goosebumps appearing everywhere that Robin's fingertips trailed along. The golden-haired girl's skin buzzed from the contact, mostly due to the way that Robin was pressed so tightly against her. It didn't seem possible for Alice to focus on anything other than the stiff peaks of Robin's nipples bearing down on her own breasts.

Moving at an apprehensive pace, the pad of Robin's middle finger dipped into the throbbing juncture between Alice's thighs, brushing past the sensitive clit. When a blunt nail grazed the tip of the hardened nub, Alice’s hips jerked upward as a low, raspy moan rumbled out of her mouth. Rolling to the side, legs bowed slightly at the knee, Alice settled against Robin’s hand, allowing for a better angle of access. A hot, irrepressible feeling bristled through Alice's belly, she was consumed by the sensation of Robin's digit running up and down her quivering slit, rummaging amidst layers of moist folds. 

"Oh god, you're so wet." Robin leaned up to whisper directly against Alice’s ear, close enough to elicit a shiver.

"A-And that's a g-good thing, right?" Alice breathed out, straining to form coherent statements as Robin's fingers rubbed against her throbbing core.

"Yes, it's a very good thing." Robin let out a soft chuckle, "It's very _flattering_." 

Robin had never seen such a profusion of arousal like this before, or perhaps she might have, but no one other than Alice was even worth remembering. Robin slid her hand easily up and down Alice's slit, slippery and demanding. She relished how good it felt to be coated with Alice's silky, warm essence. Slowly establishing a pattern of motion, Robin buried herself against the low curve of Alice's neckline, treasuring how perfectly their bodies rocked together. Drawing tight circles across Alice's plump, swollen flesh, Robin traced the edge of a clenching entrance, darting a finger in and out. Alice's legs twitched, cramping and flailing under Robin's talented ministrations. Coiling an unpreoccupied arm around Alice's waist, Robin tried to prevent the young woman's hips from thrashing about too much. 

"P-Please, Robin. Please, I—" Alice moaned, her hands latching onto Robin's shoulders, "I-I want— I need—" She arched up, seeking the relief that only Robin's touch could bring, "I need you to touch me right t-there."

From Alice's perspective, it all felt like too much but not nearly enough, and she couldn't withstand another second of Robin's teasing strokes. A burning, fervent yearning for something that Alice didn't even know how to describe vibrated throughout her bones. She released a raggedy gasp, her rough grip was likely to leave bruises along Robin's skin. Grinding into the taller girl's hand, sweat beading over Alice’s forehead, heart pounding against her chest, she groaned, orchestrating a melody of purring whimpers that reverberated across the bedroom.

With exquisite slowness, Robin's wrist flicked upward. Her thumb flitting back the labia, she gently nudged a finger into Alice, wiggling through a narrow channel of slick, heated flesh. Robin could feel the way that Alice’s inner walls contracted, the membranes were tight, and yet complacent to her invasion, stretching, adapting to the penetration. Robin's digit pushed inside, buried to the knuckle, the entire hand readjusting until the heel of her palm started fondling against Alice's clit, aiming to soothe any initial discomfort that the blonde might be experiencing.

"O-Oh." Alice gasped, thighs clamping around the penetrating hand, loving how it felt to have Robin wedged inside of her, "It feels g-good." 

"Yeah?" Robin smiled, her mouth flourishing into a grin that brimmed with pride, "It feels good?"

"Y-Yes." Alice squeaked out, "It feels so, so good, Robin." She nestled her face along the nape of the Robin's neck, body relaxing and complying, "D-Don't stop, please."

The pleasure mounted, incrementing as Robin murmured a few sweet affirmations into Alice's ear, easing a second finger inside of the tense opening. _You feel so good, Alice_. _So good_. Robin kissed all over Alice's face, complimentary pecks after each encouraging word. Moans and grunts harmonizing like a majestic symphony, reaching a higher tempo as well-placed caresses created unwavering friction. Alice's groans encouraged Robin to push on harder, hand chafing up and down, covered in fluids that she yearned to taste.

"O-Oh, oh, oh." Alice chanted as Robin's fingers slammed into her, "Robin, Ro-Robin, oh— Oh, o-oh."

It felt too good, the hot squeeze, a poignant tug on the line of fire going down the center of Alice's body. She stuttered out Robin's name, requesting more and more, shuddering from expertly induced pleasure. _Robin, deeper, harder_. Hips flailing forward, Robin met each of Alice's buckles with a thrust of equal force. The wet sound of skin against skin was the only noise in the room apart from Alice's heaving attempts to breathe.

Two beating hearts, a single set of palpitations, aligning to mirror one another. Robin drowned in the sensation of being connected to Alice so intimately, hand moving back and forth, lost amongst a crease of receptive, delicate flesh. Robin plummeted down and pressed her lips against Alice's own, commencing a languid, sensual kiss. Robin's fingers were unrelenting, hilted inside of Alice, her thumb strumming a rhythm along the smaller girl's clit, feeling its feverish engorgement. Overcome with too many emotions, Alice moaned, shifting away from Robin's mouth, her lungs unable to cope under the strain of this much simultaneous gratification.

"R-Robin— I-I'm going to—" Alice swooned, eyes shutting close when Robin's hand kneaded into her core with some strange corkscrewing motion, "Ro-Robin..."

"Let go, baby." Robin whispered, hypnotized by the view of her fingers sheathed deep within Alice's clinging folds, "Let go, I'm right here." A throat moaned sounded out, Robin watched as Alice came undone right in front of her, "I'm right here with you."

Alice could sense the beginning of it, that immense, ticklish, all-consuming feeling, growing and expanding inside of her. Crippled by waves of ecstasy, Alice's hands clutched at Robin's shoulders as she yelped, blooming and widening, a fire scorching every fragment of her soul. Toes curling into the bedsheets, Alice arched her back off from Robin's arm, mouth partially open. Face crumpled up, muscles sealing around Robin's fingers, and then, as unstoppable as a bolt of lightning, Alice's first orgasm tore across her center until she was reduced to a quivering mess. 

Panting, breathless, yet exhausted for entirely different reasons, both Robin and Alice collapsed against the mattress, their limp bodies gleaming with sweat. Robin felt like soaring, her heart filled up by an unadulterated swell of happiness. Fingers slipping out, drenched in sticky fluids, Robin perched her hand along the inside of Alice’s thigh, squeezing tenderly. Eyes raking across the beautiful girl that laid there, Robin sighed, blissfully content. She could really get used to this, to the sight of Alice on her bed, naked and satisfied.

Golden strands of hair were splayed out across the pillow, a bright red blush colored Alice’s fair cheeks, the spots on her neck were already darkening to a purplish shade, residual of Robin's ardent kisses. Alice tried to regulate her breathing, chest rising and falling. The tops of Alice’s perky breasts glimmered with tiny droplets of perspiration, her eyelids fluttering open as she chuckled heartily, and Robin joined in, the two young women giggling, proliferating an unbending joy. 

Several minutes passed before the compulsive fits of jovial laughter subsided. Recomposing herself, Alice flipped to rest on her side, draping an arm over the other girl's stomach. Robin responded by scooting forward, hand firmly attached to Alice’s thigh, pulling her closer. It was a moment worth cherishing, legs tangled within one another, the pads of fingers tapping across bare skin, breathing each other's scents. Robin knew that professing her love for Alice in the aftermath of sex would be a total cliché, but the sentiment couldn't be detained or dulled, it literally brightened the colors all around them.

"W-Was it good?" Robin murmured, breaking the peaceful silence, bringing a hand up to stroke Alice's cheek softly with her knuckles.

"It was _so_ good." Alice nodded, still smiling as she grabbed ahold of Robin's wrist, placing a chaste kiss on her palm, "But you know, practice makes perfect."

"Oh?" Robin grinned, feeling Alice's other hand trailing down her chest, "Is that so?"

"Yep. It's a scientific fact!" Alice winked suggestively as her hand stopped at the waistband of Robin's underwear, tugging the front of the barricading garment, "Now, show me how to make you feel good." 

As two sparkling blue irises gazed at Robin with raw, undiluted lust, she felt interloping fingers wandering across the edges of the underwear, while a second hand dropped down to trace along each well-defined muscle on her abdomen. Robin leaned forward and captured Alice's welcoming lips, melting into a slow, supple kiss. This was her soulmate. Alice Jones, a cute girl from England, who enjoyed drawing colorless birds on scrappy pieces of paper and liked eating zesty, orange marmalade sandwiches. The charming, friendly waitress, that worked grueling, twelve-hour workshifts in order to afford her rent. A struggling artist, an inspirational pillar of fortitude, the love of Robin's life. 

Lying side by side, there wouldn't much more talking after Robin's black panties were added to the pile of discarded clothes that littered the ground. Verbal communication could never compare to how wonderful it was to see Alice’s eyes set ablaze with passion and mischief. She followed every single one of Robin's instructions, translating needy whimpers to the maneuvers that corresponded. A familiar, prickly sensation pooled in Robin's belly, and she grunted when Alice's tongue swirled around her left nipple. Robin bended forward against the hungry mouth, grunting as Alice's fingers plunged into the crevice of heat and moisture between her thighs, thumb fluttering across a bundle of nerves. The clumsy strokes continued until Robin finally gave up all hope of being articulate, and her ears began to ring. 

Unashamed affection and love flooded the bedroom, the air crackling between the two young women, emotions racing through their veins like tangible wisps of magic. An informal dance of tender caresses and purposeful movements. As minutes accumulated into hours, Robin and Alice tried to prolong each moment, fighting for dominance, expecting to outdo one another in a futile competition that neither girl could lose. Hoarse moans turned to breathy sighs of satisfaction, tired limbs became entangled along the rustled bedsheets, their bodies were sore and spent, basking amongst the reverie of a soothing afterglow.

Through half-hooded eyes, Robin observed as Alice's face was softened by a haze of drowsiness and she found herself at the receiving end of a radiant smile. Replying with a matching grin, Robin wrapped an arm over Alice's stomach, fingers ghosting across the smaller girl's warm skin, words tipping at the verge of a reaffirmed thought. _I love you_. It didn't need to be said again, not when the world had now been painted in an array of bright, vivid colors. So as Alice and Robin laid there together, quietly listening to the soft beating of each other's hearts, all the remains of weariness melted away from their features. Alice settled along the curve of Robin's ribcage, against the space that seemed tailored for another person to rest on, allowing the immeasurable depth of what they felt for one another to lull them both into a serene slumber.

* * *

Leaves flittering in the early summer wind, the tall tree that stood outside of the apartment was being ruffled by a brisk morning breeze. A rapacious branch tapped against the bedroom window, a faint, but persistent sound. A flickering yellow haze preceded the sun's reemergence along the East horizon, illuminating at least half of the sky with feathery brushes, pink and orange hues across greyish-blue clouds. These impertinent rays announced the arrival of a new day. Since the long, green curtains had not been properly closed, the solar light took it as an invitation to freely shine into the residence.

The pale glimmer of dawn peaked around inside, those interloping rays stirred Alice awake, and she groaned into a fluffy pillow, disoriented by the fragments of a dream still etched within her thoughts. Alice's confusion increased tenfold when she began to inspect the unfamiliar surroundings. Azure eyes squinted to receive the luminosity engulfing the bedroom. Everything ached, from the sticky inner area of Alice's thighs, to the sore muscles along her shoulders. She supposed that there might a bruise on her neck inflicting a soft, pleasant sort of pain. For a second, Alice couldn’t remember why she felt so damn happy, but at least her mind wasn't reeling and all the dreadful voices were quiet. 

An unexpected grumbling snore perforated the silence, and Alice felt a warm pressure nudge against her back. She rolled over, memories seeping into the surface of her thoughts, blurry snippets and faded images. Alice started remembering how she had spent most of the night having mind-blowing, orgasmic sex with the girl of her dreams. Tousled amber locks sprawled across the pillow, the glorious sight of Robin Mills, laying on top of the mattress, her arm slung around Alice's stomach. Both young women were absolutely naked, cocooned together amidst a cluster of rumpled bedsheets.

Burrowed in Robin's loose embrace, Alice felt content with just watching the other young woman sleep for a little while longer, the possible start of a morning routine that she could grow accustomed to. Robin looked so relaxed, despite the mussed hair and smudged makeup, her beauty was unfathomable. A pang of fondness erupted inside Alice's heart, complete and utter happiness. Humming softly, she brought a hand up to rest against Robin’s chest, fingertips dragging a line across the smooth skin along the unconscious girl's bare sternum, stopping to trace around every birthmark, each faint freckle.

The last few hours had been so wonderful, full of life-changing revelations and irreplaceable experiences, but right now, Alice just wanted to focus on how good it felt to remain safely tucked away in Robin's warm arms. She recalled trading three particularly sacred words with Robin, and couldn't bring herself to regret the exchange. Precious feelings should never be taken for granted. Alice loved Robin, plain and simple, there was no reason to keep that knowledge to herself. The tip of Alice's finger trailed up to Robin's cheek, offering a barely perceivable caress before she retreated and dropped her hand back to the mattress. 

Instead of the cotton bedsheets, Alice's palm brushed along a silky, cold material. From her periphery, she noted the astonishingly gorgeous color of the discarded garment. _Blue? Purple? Orange? The Unsolvable Mystery; What color was Robin's blouse?_ Sitting up, slumped against the bed's headboard, Alice reached out and sequestered the intriguing article of clothing, reassessing it under a burnished illumination of percolating sunlight. One arm in first, then the other, flicking her hair back, Alice tried on the shirt. The velvety fabric hung across her torso, a little bit too big. She took a whiff of the smell, lavender and lilacs, Robin's indistinguishable scent. Alice was fastening the first button when she heard a muffled chuckle. 

"Decided to steal my shirt?" Robin's voice rang out, sounding too chirpy for an early Sunday morning.

Head ducking down, a blush grew along Alice's cheeks as she averted looking at Robin. Nervously toying with the hemline of the blouse, Alice redirected her gaze toward the window, fixating on the swaying tree branch and its leaves. To some degree, the leaves matched the color of Robin's shirt. _What color were leaves, again?_ Thoughts overlapping each other, hard to process, and Alice could only bite her lower lip sheepishly, wondering how to explain what she had been doing.

Accentuation, kisses, love declarations, none of that was enough to ease Alice's concerns. Sex certainly didn't guarantee a happy ending. The memory of how it felt to have Robin's lips trailing down her navel couldn't compete with all the reasons why a relationship between them would never work out. Robin had plans of becoming a lawyer, a bright future ahead of her, while Alice barely managed to pay the rent.

"Well, I was just— I don't know, I j-just wanted to wear this." Alice shrugged, lacking the eloquence to express her feelings properly, "You know, how sometimes in a movie, a girl puts on her boyfriend's shirt, just because?" 

"And I'm the _boyfriend_ in this scenario?" Robin teased, propping herself up with one arm.

"Um... Not boyfriend but, I mean, you aren't a _boy_ and—" Alice refused to look at Robin, her face flushing red, skin blotching, "Girlfriend? If you w-wanted. Maybe, I don't know." 

Embarrassed by the presumptuous implications of the current conversation, Alice chose to remain turned away from Robin, her eyes transfixed on the fluttering leaves behind the glass panel. What color was  _that_? Alice continued fidgeting with the border of the shirt, even as the mattress sunk when Robin shifted along the bed. An arm splayed across Alice's stomach, pulling and tugging closer, Robin's other hand pushed her hair aside. Alice felt pair of soft lips pressing against her neck, bestowing a few brief, loving kisses. 

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." Robin cooed, her breath brushing against Alice's ear, "But I need you to turn around." She snuck a hand under the blouse, fingers making circles along Alice's skin, "So I can give you a _proper_ answer." 

Conceding with the request, Alice's head twisted around slowly, a timid grin adorning her features. She didn't seem too surprised as Robin's lips pushed against her mouth. Alice suspected what Robin's concept of a proper answer was, and she couldn't deny the efficiency of the approach. Eyelids automatically shutting close, Robin's hand moved toward Alice's cheek, fingertips tracing the skin there, exerting the right amount of pressure to keep their mouths engaged. Alice smiled into the kiss, pivoting her body to face Robin. 

This felt cathartic, sheer pleasure floating through two girls who were naked and tangled over a mass of bedsheets, hidden away from the rest of world. Robin tugged Alice down, flopping her head gently onto the pillow, deepening the kiss. Robin's hand dropped to Alice’s leg, stroking along her bare thigh, and when their lips finally part with a gentle break, everything fell into place. Alice's breath caught in her throat as Robin’s head reclined back. A feeling passed between them, something almost tangible, like a click, or an electric current.

"Y-Your eyes..." Alice was staring into the most beautiful irises that she had ever seen, heart thundering against her chest, "They're the same color as the leaves, and as your shirt, and—" After a short pause, Alice released an awestruck sigh, "And I think— I think it's the most beautiful color that I've ever seen."

"Green." Robin replied with an amused smile, "The leaves, this shirt, and your girlfriend's eyes, are all different shades of green."

" _Green_." Alice drawled out the word, a full-teeth grin overtook her face as she leaned closer to Robin, "My girlfriend's eyes are green."

"M-hm." Robin murmured, her fingers wiping across Alice's shoulders to remove the emerald blouse, "And your girlfriend wants this _off_." She needed to see Alice's uncovered flesh, "She wants to taste you." Robin's uncouth declaration sent a shudder down Alice's groin, "She wants to give you a _proper_ morning greeting."

A melodic giggle emanated out of Alice's lips, happiness gleaming across her blue eyes. A heaviness of a sudden affection that neither girl could control lingered through the air. Alice immediately felt emotional, and she didn't understand why her heart thudded in time to Robin's shallow breathing. Alice squirmed an inch away from Robin's embrace, giving her hands enough space to slide up and encase the green-eyed girl's soft cheeks. Robin used her hold to push into Alice more tightly, eliminating all the gaps between them, bare skin against bare skin. A shiver went down Alice's spine as a hand found its way along her torso, blunt nails raking over a taut stomach. 

Robin captured Alice's rogue moan as their mouths fused together, the mattress springs squeaking beneath the weight of two squirming bodies. She savored the taste of Alice's saliva, her hands skittering along the underside swells of the smaller blonde's breasts, fingertips memorizing each and every curve. The waxing and waning of lips, the well-performed ministrations, the quick nip of teeth, the strokes of Robin's tongue, the composition of whimpers and grunts that rumbled from the back of Alice's throat. When the heel of Robin's palm brushed across one of Alice's overly sensitive nipples, it became evident that a _proper_ morning greeting would consist of a lot more than merely another kiss.

* * *

In quaint suburban orphanages and crowded foster homes, being able to shower with hot water was a rare commodity. Generally speaking, younger children never woke up early enough, and often times, a difficult decision had to be made; either go to the washroom for a quick bath or scamper off to the kitchen before most of the tolerable breakfast items were depleted. When given the choice between having adequate hygiene or eating a cream cheese bagel, the insatiable appetite of a little scrappy British girl usually won out.

Staring at a steam-clouded mirror, Alice adjusted the golden-rimmed neckline of an oversized shirt. After drying her hair with a towel, she walked out of the bathroom clad in a large, purple cotton garment that read 'Washington Huskies' and depicted the illustration of grey anthropomorphic dog holding an American football. _Why do Americans insist on calling rugby by a different name?_ The top-wear had been accompanied by a pair of white small shorts, and two fluffy loafers laid outside the door, waiting for Alice to finish showering. The aforementioned articles of clothing were soft and comfortable, courtesy of her girlfriend, Robin Mills. _My girlfriend_. Alice loved that the title already sounded so befitting, how the mere thought of Robin instantly drove away all her bad memories of icy-cold water and stale bowls of oatmeal.

Strolling down a hallway, Alice noted that the apartment looked rather different during the daytime, more spacious and warm. The curious girl took her time meandering along the corridors, surveying every color that she encountered and wondering what each prismatic hue was called. Frames on the wall displayed photographs of people who were important to Robin, individuals that Alice had never seen before. Zelena and Robin, standing next to a gorgeous tan-skinned woman, most likely Aunt Regina, though there didn't seem to be much family resemblance between the three of them.

Another picture depicted Robin with an arm thrown around a beautiful, thin white-haired girl, possibly her elusive roommate. _Helga? Eliza? Gretel?_ Alice couldn't recall the young woman's name, but when she detected a smoky smell wafting throughout the residence, her inner musings were put on a temporary hold. The peculiarly appetizing scent floated into Alice's nostrils and led her across the loft. A deep sniff of the scrumptious aroma elicited a growl from the blonde's stomach, reminding her that she was hungry. 

Arriving at the kitchen, Alice spotted Robin standing in the middle of the adjacent dining room area, holding a skillet and a spatula. Placemats had been properly arranged on top of the rosewood center table, utensils by each side. A pitcher of grapefruit juice laid between a set of glasses. Two plates rested near matching mugs of freshly brewed coffee. A container of butter, a jar of orange marmalade, and a platter full of toasted bread slices decorated the surface. 

Feet padding along the textile floor, Alice approached the table slowly, admiring how the lavishing breakfast display looked as if it were something taken from out of a magazine. When she finally made eye contact with Robin, a large grin spread across her face. Wearing long, form-fitting shorts and a thin, sleeveless camisole, although Robin might not dress like the typical culinary experts that appeared on television, Alice couldn't help but swoon at the sight of her girlfriend's tone, muscular arms.

"Good morning!" Robin greeted, scraping crispy yolk morsels from off the frying pan and onto a plate.

"Good morning." Alice chewed on the inside of her cheek nervously, "Um..." Wringing her hands, unsure of what the expected protocol was when it came to being served a breakfast meal, "Do you need any help?"

"Nah, just take a sit right there." Robin nudged her head toward a chair, "Elsa tried to teach me how to make an omelet but—" She shrugged apologetically, "Well, I hope you like scrambled eggs."

"Elsa!" Alice blurted out, "Sorry, I was just trying to remember your roommate's name." She cleared her throat, "Where is she?"

"Probably mopping around somewhere, trying to distract herself from—" Robin was a loyal friend, she didn't want to speak out of line, "Personal issues." A vague deflection that Alice would respect, "But enough of that, take a seat. I can't wait for you to try these eggs."

Entranced by Robin's earnest, emerald irises, Alice obliged, returning the smile and taking a seat on the nearest chair. The movement caused the large collar of her baggy shirt to slide down. The fabric hung off from one shoulder, exposing a substantial amount of bare skin, while Alice bit her lower lip, fingers toying with a stray strand of hair. Robin was mesmerized, trying to deduct how Alice managed to be both childishly adorable and sensually provocative all at once. 

"Oranges _are_ orange, right?" Alice immediately regretted the words that had tumbled out, her second weird outburst in the morning, "I mean, s-sorry. That was a weird thing to say." She shook her head, "My head is a bit fuzzy and—"

"Don't overthink things, Alice." Robin chided gently as she sat down right next to Alice, "I love you, just the way you are. Nothing you say or do is weird to me, okay?" Her voice brimming with understanding and patience, "So to answer your question— Yes, oranges are _orange_." 

Flashing a crooked grin, Robin pushed a plate in front of Alice. Clumps of scrambled eggs gathered around a single slice of toast as if it were locks of golden hair, two purposefully placed round dollops and a long strip of orange marmalade. It was a smiley face, and probably the most ridiculous gesture that anyone had ever done for Alice. Eyes glistening with a surge of emotion, she couldn't repress the rueful sigh that slipped out of her lips.

"It's perfect, Robin. No one has e-ever—" Alice stammered, dropping her gaze to the floor, "No one has ever made me breakfast before, and I'm feeling a tad bit, overwhelmed."

Leaning forward slowly, Robin placed a clenched fist against the table, uncurling her fingers in order to reveal two blue capsules. Alice's medicine. The pills that had been abandoned inside the pockets of her nearly forgotten dress. _Robin must have retrieved the tablets. She's going to leave you, Alice. You are far too damaged for her_. The voices began to whisper the same repetitive mantra, but Robin's tender gaze did not budge, her tight-lipped smile wouldn't falter.

"Are those my...?" Alice reached for Robin's hand, the conditioned reflex of accepting her medication.

"Yes. I found them in your dress. Along with your wallet and housekeys, but I left those back on my nightstand." Robin nodded, smiling wider as Alice's fingers grazed her palm, "I was going through the pockets, you know, before throwing the dress into the washer." She explained, trying to keep her facial features affable, as if Alice were a feral cat that could be frightened away with any hint of disapproval, "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

Interpreting the subtle downward bow of Alice's head as a nod, Robin slid one of the mugs across the table. She remained quiet, watching as Alice plopped the pills into her own mouth and slowly took a sip of the offered beverage. Robin waited patiently, assuming that Alice needed time to battle the wraiths rattling within her mind. She looked scared, Robin realized, petrified actually, like it was taking all of Alice's strength to sit there and consume the medication in her presence. So Robin kept grinning dopily at Alice, praying that the British girl would understand just how much she cared for her.

"Does this have cinnamon?" Alice asked, the ghost of a smile growing along her face.

"Y-Yes—" Robin was caught off guard by the glint of hope glowing in Alice's eyes, "It does. Hot chocolate with loads of sugar and a smidgen of cinnamon." 

"Hm." Alice took another sip before replying, "It's really good."

"It's a family tradition." Robin divulged, "Hot chocolate, with cinnamon. My aunt always makes it whenever someone in our family is feeling bad."

 "Aunt Regina?" Alice asked as she casually chipped off a slab of toast from her plate.

"Aunt Emma." Robin clarified, grabbing a fork and stabbing into a piece of cooked yolk. 

"How _many_ aunts do you have?" Alice teased, lifting an eyebrow.

"Just the two, Regina and Emma." Robin slumped an elbow against the table and brought the fork up to Alice's lips, "Now stop stalling and try some of this."  

"Nuh-uh. Thanks, but no thanks. I'll stick to this piece of toast. It's only slightly burnt." Alice continued nibbling on the crunchy slice of bread, "Whereas that looks _completely_ torched."    

"It's just _extra_ crispy!" Robin exclaimed, watching the other girl finish the last morsel of bread, "Don't be a coward. Try some."

"It has black spots!" Alice crinkled her nose, pointing at the slightly blackened scrap of scrambled eggs.

"Those are just tiny flakes of pepper!"

"Those aren't flakes of pepper, those are blotches of charcoal."

"Carbon is good for you!"

" _Carbohydrates_ may be good for you, but ash is sort of harmful."

"Alice..." Robin pouted, "Come on, please?" She swiveled the fork around Alice's mouth, "My mom, my aunts, Elsa, no one ever wants to try my cooking." Robin's eyes glimmered, cue the world's tiniest violin, "They all think it's some big, hilarious joke that I can't cook."

"Robin... That's _awful_." Alice feigned concern, frowning theatrically before her lips broke out into a large, devious smirk, "Food poisoning is _no_ joking matter."

"How dare you!" Robin grinned despite her mock outrage.

Emulating fake indignation, Robin placed the fork down and lunged forward. She began tickling Alice, poking at her stomach, eliciting a fit of chuckles. What started off as an innocent endeavor, soon shifted into something a lot more meaningful. Giggles and mirth infected the air, chairs scooting next to one another, and between swatting away Robin's hands, Alice managed to swing a leg over the taller girl's thighs. Lips pressed together, Alice was trying not to laugh, but unconstrained love shone through her twinkling blue eyes, a finger trailing across Robin’s cheek.

A soft purr vibrated from Robin's throat as she felt Alice straddling her. Almost subconsciously, Robin's hands moved to Alice's hips, holding them both in place, their faces inches away. With bated breath, Robin stayed very still, letting the smaller blonde make the first move. Alice draped her arms over Robin's shoulders, and it seemed as if any sudden motion threatened to shatter the unspeakable magic surrounding the two young women. After a gradual descent, head leaning down, Alice's mouth eclipsed Robin's lips, her fingers burying themselves underneath a curtain of cascading amber tresses.

Robin deepened the kiss, her skillful lips ebbing and flowing against Alice's mouth, capitalizing on an ideal distraction. She reached into the pocket of her shorts, pulling out a thin, glittering chain. Robin revealed an ulterior motive for her playful behavior, she had been trying to get close to Alice, just near enough, with sufficient proximity for the stealthy gesture to be successful. A feat of manual dexterity, Robin brought a hand up to where a set of fingers were tangled in her hair, slithering the bracelet around Alice's wrist, then a metallic clink, and the clasp was locked in.

"W-Wha—" Alice sprang apart from Robin's lips, feeling the coldness of the metal coiled along her hand, "What is this?"

"A bracelet, for you." Robin's hands tightened around Alice's waist, keeping her steady, "Made of amethysts, your birthstone." She held her grip and elaborated as Alice inspected the trinket, "Since I couldn't really distinguish between colors at the time, Elsa had to help me picked it out."

Gazing in awe at the violet gems twisted together amidst silver brambles, Alice shook her arm up and down, shuffling the bracelet around. It jingled softly, and Alice ran her nail grazing across the tiny, embedded stones until she was stopped by a jagged metal tablet. _A housekey_. Tugging at the pendent hanging from the chain, between Alice's index finger and her thumb, she fidgeted with the housekey that had been purposefully attached to the clasp.

"A k-key." Alice muttered, her face expanding in shock, "There's a key." She glanced back and forth, from the key to Robin, "Why is there—"

Robin knew why Alice would resist the notion that she was about to propose. The fears and insecurities, all the pragmatic reasons against the decision, none of that truly mattered, not to Robin. _I want you to move in with me_. She had to make a compelling argument, one that Alice couldn't refute, an impermeable assertion. Throat suddenly dried, Robin audibly swallowed, her hands grasping firmly on the other girl's slim waist.

"Yes, there is." Robin confirmed, her green eyes flaring with determination, "A key to this apartment."

Mouth slightly parted, an assortment of conflicting emotions pranced themselves along Alice's face. Fidgeting and nervous, she now felt out of place, huddled up against Robin's lap. A look of resignation drove away all the effervescent cheer that Alice had just been experiencing, the facial equivalent of clouds looming across the sky on a sunny day. Biting her bottom lip, she cautiously resettled both hands around Robin's shoulders. Worries and doubts ruled over Alice, it was a struggle that she simply couldn't win.

"I can't accept this, Robin." Alice didn't know why, but those pesky, cruel internal voices dictated her response, "Just because we can see c-colors now doesn't mean—" The words faltered, lacking any sort of conviction, and above all, she hoped that Robin would effectively debate her, "I don't want you to be stuck with me, not when the truth is t-that—" Alice's breath hitched, "You deserve so much more, Robin."

Somehow this conversation had brought up all of Alice's misconceptions and insecurities to the surface, with a sharp pang distrust coiling around her chest like a serpent. She wanted to say, 'I love you', but the words were stuck against her throat, and either way, Robin deserved more than a weeping love confession from a girl who didn't have much of anything to offer.

"You really don't know, do you?" Robin muttered, her voice raw and hoarse, "I was walking to school when I first saw you, Alice." One of her hands abandoned its post and gracefully landed over Alice's left cheek, "You were sitting on top of that bench, outside the diner, and I caught a glimpse of you from the corner of my eye." Robin's thumb caressed the smooth skin along Alice's jawline, "I fell in love with you in just a matter of seconds, then right up to this moment, and until my very last breath, I'll always love you, Alice."

"B-But you must know, that I'm not right in the head?" Alice's eyes were now brimming over with unshed tears, "You must know. It must bother you." She insisted, imagining that the idea of Robin loving her so purely was as unfathomable and nonsensical as the moon outshining the sun, "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Why would it bother me?" Robin countered, strong arms snaking around Alice, holding her tighter, "Why would it bother me that you can take care of yourself? Why would it bother me that in spite of everything, you _always_ keep smiling? Why would it ever bother me that you're so strong?" She lowered her voice down to an affectionate whisper, "Because you are, Alice. You're so damn strong." 

"Y-Yeah?" Alice's eyes sparkled, and Robin knew that she was so close to the finish line.

"Yeah." Robin breathed out, lips stretching into a tentative smile.

Alice sagged forward, leaning down to slump her forehead on the nape of Robin's neck. She allowed the scent of lavender and lilacs to wash over her, to lure away the figments of a mental illness that seemed less severe when Robin was present. After nuzzling against those long, dark yellow curls, Alice drew back, peering into a pair of expectant green eyes. Regardless of how embarrassing it might sound, Alice had her own declaration to make, she owed Robin the truth.

"I didn't think that I was allowed to love you, Robin." Alice let out a sigh of relief, her hands finding their way up to the underside of Robin's neck, "A-And then you kissed me, and w-we saw colors." It was evident that self-doubts still haunted Alice, even now as she looked straight into two emerald irises and saw only love, "I don't want you to love me because we're accentuated, Robin. I don't want this all to be some sort of obligation for you."

"And I don't want to waste any more time with pointless self-doubts, Alice." Robin spoke sternly, trepidation flickering across her face for a brief moment, "You remember what I told you about Elsa, how she was going through some mysterious romantic issues?"

"Yes?" Alice cocked her head to the side, thoroughly confused, but still mildly intrigued.

Alice tried to remember everything that she knew about Elsa, all the little details spoken over half-eaten breakfast meals alongside Robin. A graduate student at the University of Washington, Elsa Arendelle, a few years older than Robin. studying to be a structural engineer. She worked as an intern for some prestigious construction company, Tremaine Developments. Alice could even vaguely recall the morose tales of Robin's roommate moping around the apartment, full of angst and despair, but she had no idea how any of those anecdotes pertained to right now.

"As it turns out, Elsa can see colors. That's how she helped me select the bracelet." Robin sounded tired, as if this particular story weighed heavily on her mind, "She finally told me what was going on. It seems that, well, she found her soulmate."

"She did?" Alice's fingers gently run along Robin's neck, somehow knowing that her girlfriend needed the comfort, "Was it some emotionally unavailable guy who just needed to meet the perfect girl?"

"It was the chief executive officer's daughter." Robin corrected, her solemn tone dampened Alice's attempt at a joke, "Elsa thinks that she misread the signs."

"But they kissed?" Alice wiggled her nose in confusion, earning a nod from Robin, "And they were accentuated?"

"Yes, well, Elsa was, but it seems to have been a one-sided affair." Robin's answer clearly held contempt for Elsa's reluctant soulmate, "Now Elsa is heartbroken, listening to Taylor Swift's latest album, watching depressing romantic movies, eating way too much chocolate ice-cream, and thinking that she is the only person in the world that has a soulmate who doesn't love her back."

"That's just ridiculous." Alice chimed in, head swaying from side to side. 

"Yeah, you're right." Robin quipped, her scowl contorting into a smirk before she spoke again, "There's no such thing as _too much_ chocolate ice-cream."

"No, you jerk!" Alice barked out a laugh, "There's no such thing as a _one-sided soulmate_." 

"Exactly." Robin agreed, as if the moral of the entire story had now been revealed with her cryptic one-word response, "Elsa's soulmate, Priscilla, Drusilla, or whatever the hell her name is, she's just a scared, spoiled brat." Robin spat the last phrase, her voice full of so much self-deprecating venom that Alice couldn't help but read between the lines, "And I refuse to be like that. I refuse to allow _us_ to be like that." 

Free from hesitations, Robin's direct gaze didn't relent, she just grabbed Alice's hand and placed it right over her own heart. It felt steady and real, each palpitation had been composed for Alice. Without reservation, Robin arched forward and pulled the smaller girl to her, initiating a soft, pleading kiss. Alice exhaled and melted into Robin's lips, her eyelids fluttering closed. There was a certain, inexplicable peace to this moment, Robin’s fingers slipping beneath the hemline of Alice's shirts, tracing patterns along her back. The room fell silent, and when they finally sprang apart, only the sound of their mingled breaths could be heard.

"I-I want this." Robin stammered, trying to catch her breath, "I want to wake up every morning next to you." She was still mere centimeters away from Alice's face, "I want to make love to you, as many times as you allow me to. I want to be a part of your good days, and I want to be there for you on your bad days. I want it all." Robin tucked a stray curl of golden hair behind Alice's ear, "I want you to move in with me, because Alice, this, this right here—" With eyes full of tears, she relocated both hands to push Alice's palm against her own left breast, "This is _yours_ , now and forever." Shimmering droplets slid down Robin's cheeks, but she looked firmly at her soulmate, "So Alice Jones, what do you say?"

To be honest, Alice had a lot to say. There was just so much love, fondness, and joy that she seemed incapable of expressing with a statement. Thanks to Robin, colors were visible. Alice could now paint, draw, sketch, everything that she ever wanted, using each shade of yellow, orange, red, purple, blue, and green. Her artwork would finally have real depth, possess more substance than simply a random palette of greys, and yet, Alice didn't want this to be about gratitude, accentuation, or even soulmates. What she felt for Robin transcended all of that.

"O-Okay." Alice choked out, and she was crying too, "And for the record—" Beaming through the tears, she slouched down, pushing their foreheads together, "None of your feelings are one-sided, Robin Mills." 

"I love you." Robin didn’t bother suppressing the flow of her tears now.

"And I love you." Alice said, her own red-rimmed eyes following the wet streaks as she cupped Robin’s face.

Whatever other thoughts had been running through Robin's head were cut off by the crush of Alice’s mouth over hers. The sheer ferocity of the gesture was enough to cause Robin's chair to stagger back, but she anchored both feet into the floor, sliding her fingers around Alice’s nape and angling in deeper. Something felt different about the kiss, how those two set of lips slid smoothly against one another, acclimatized to the rhythm of their heartbeats. Then Alice pulled away abruptly, eager to dot pecks on Robin’s cheek, along the tear tracks, darting her tongue across the wet skin and savoring the salty aftertaste.

Amongst the eight billion people that lived on the planet, Robin and Alice had somehow managed to find each other, and together, they were able to unlock a realm of colors and magic. _Yellow_. The sunbeams shining against Alice's golden hair on the day that they first met. _Orange_. All the jars of marmalade that Robin ate just to spend a few minutes by Alice's side. _Red_. Her knuckles torn and bloody after throwing punches in the name of defending Alice's honor. _Violet_. Petals decorating a single rose, one symbolizing a magic sort of love that couldn't be explained. _Indigo_. The skies shifting from day to night, the transitional change of friends to lovers. _Blue_. The swirls that pooled around two irises, and while Alice was always beautiful, she looked downright breathtaking up close. _Green_. The silky material of the emerald blouse, clinging to Alice's naked body, two sizes too big, and pushing Robin far beyond her limits for self-control.

Letting out a shaky laugh, soft and gentle, Alice pierced through Robin's ruminations. Memories overlapping, reinvigorated by pigmentation, and both girls wondered if they could even remember how the world looked like before meeting each other. Alice nuzzled against Robin's cheek, and then started reeling back, kissing the tip of her nose. Alice's arms wrapped around the taller girl's neck, face wet with a mixture of Robin's tears and her own, cerulean irises gleaming, full of hope and splendor. Alice's lips curved, becoming an impossibly wide smile, one that stole Robin's breath away. It was a beautiful sight, to see Alice staring at her in such a decisive manner, and Robin knew that everything up until now had been leading them right to _this_ moment. Looking into Alice's large, gorgeous eyes, Robin didn't only see colors, she saw forever. So then moving on forward, Robin claimed a happy ending for herself and Alice, commiserating at the cusp of vibrant new beginning.


End file.
